TODOS PODEMOS AMAR: EG
by princesa rainbow
Summary: Aveces se puede creer que el amor no es para ti y que nunca te llegara, pero tarde o temprano llegara tu momento, SOARINDASH, disfrútenlo
1. Chapter 1: Introducción

Era un bello día en canterlot high, una escuela bella y la cual se preparaba para un evento especial, sin embargo, cierta chica atleta, la cual se encontraba pateando cada balón, estaba pensativa, no sabía que hacer para no lastimarse en estos días

¡RAINBOW DASH!. grito una chica de cabello esponjado de color rosa al igual que su piel, la cual saltaba hacia nuestra protagonista

¡PINKIE!, ¿que sucede?. pregunto la atleta de cabello multicolor, piel celeste y ojos rosas

¡TIENES QUE VENIR!. grito la chica de cabello esponjado quien se llevo arrastrando a la atleta

espera...pinkie. dijo la chica siendo arrastrada, pero decidió dejarlo así

Mientras pasaban por cada pasillo, los estudiantes les daban miradas confusas, aunque para nuestra atleta era mejor ignorarlas, así que nuestra atleta estaba interesada en saber a donde la llevaba su amiga de color rosa, aunque habían un millón de formas mejores en las cuales la atleta pudo haber llegado, pero eso no era lo importante, las preguntas eran, ¿por que razón se la llevaba así?, ¿que tan importante era que fuera?, fue entonces como al fin rainbow pudo ver al resto de sus amigas reunidas, las cuales parecían impacientes

llegamos. dijo la chica rosa feliz mientras se sentaba y empezaba a comer

hola. dijo la atleta mientras se sentaba

rainbow cariño, parece que te pusiste a trapear el suelo con tu ropa. dijo una chica de cabello color morado, piel blanca como las mismísima blanca nieves y ojos de color azul fuerte, la cual veía la ropa sucia que traía rainbow

pinkie pudo traerme de una forma mucho mejor. dijo rainbow señalando a su amiga que comía como desesperada

habían buenas formas para que te trajera así. dijo una chica de piel naranja, ojos de color verde y cabello rubio

¿como cuales?. pregunto nuestra atleta mientras todas se molestaban, hasta pinkie quien parecía no escuchar nada cuando comía, pero ahora era diferente

rainbow, ¿olvidas que el baile de primavera esta cerca?. dijo una chica de cabello rosa claro, ojos verde agua y piel amarilla, la cual siempre era tímida, pero ahora estaba muy molesta

fluttershy, si lo recuerdo. dijo rainbow aun sin entender

ya no vamos a tener mas tiempo para vernos. dijo pinkie molesta

¿se van a cambiar de escuela?. pregunto rainbow triste y sorprendida mientras sus amigas se llevaban la mano a la cara

¡RAINBOW!. gritaron todas casi prendidas en fuego

eso responde mi pregunta, jejeje. dijo rainbow nerviosa

rainbow, tenemos trabajos para esta celebridad, yo debo hacer los vestuarios para los desfiles y hasta incluso para ti. dijo la chica modista mas tranquila

yo debo hacer la comida, ya sabes, para los que participan en el desfile y para el baile. dijo la rubia mientras le daba un mordisco a su manzana

¡Y YO LA FIESTAAAAAA, ARREGLARE TODO EL GIMNASIOOOOO!. grito pinkie emocionada en el oído de rainbow

auch. dijo rainbow sobándose los oídos

y, bueno, yo debo hacer la música para cuando coronen a la reina y al rey de la primavera. dijo la chica tímida en un susurro a penas audible

yo debo supervisar los arreglos y ver que todo este en orden. dijo una chica de cabello azul fuerte con una franja rosa, piel morada y ojos de color morado con un libro abierto a la mitad

oh, cierto. dijo rainbow apenada y a la vez triste

te lo estuvimos diciendo toda la semana. dijo la modista molesta

lo siento. dijo rainbow triste

pero no te sientas mal rainbow, tu aras el espectáculo. dijo la chica que leía el libro

lose twilight, eso no me preocupa, tengo todo bajo control. dijo rainbow orgullosa

claro. dijo twilight mientras rodaba los ojos

¿quieren verlo?. pregunto rainbow

¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII!. volvió a gritar pinkie, mientras todas se tapaban los oídos, y cuando finalizo el resto asintió

pues vamos. dijo rainbow mientras las demás la acompañaban a la cancha de fútbol

Después de caminar hasta la cancha, rainbow junto con pinkie y applejack caminaban normal, pero el resto se estaba arrastrando

oh vamos, no caminaron tanto. dijo rainbow molesta

no estoy acostumbrada a caminar. dijo twilight recuperando el aliento

como vas a hacerlo, te la pasas solo leyendo libros todos los días. dijo burlonamente rainbow mientras empezaba a reír junto a pinkie y applejack

¡OYE!. grito twilight furiosa- al menos yo si saco buenas notas. se defendió twilight

yo también, saco un 90 o aveces el 80. dijo rainbow molesta

eso me sorprende, como nunca pones atención. dijo twilight mientras empezaba a reír

bien, ya basta. dijo rainbow molesta

¿y bien que aras?. dijo pinkie viendo todas las cosas que estaban ahí

muy fácil, solo aprendan de la maestra. dijo rainbow preparada para lo que haría

Rainbow tomo aire y después de un momento de relajación corrió, empezó saltando en un tipo brincolin, donde ella cuando alcanzó mucho vuelo daba vueltas en el aire, recibiendo aplausos de sus amigas, de ahí ella cayo en unas almohadas, se levanto sin perder la rapidez y salto sobre un aro de fuego tal y como lo hacen los leones, de ahí ella callo en otras almohadas, siguió corriendo y dio 4 volteretas laterales, mientras disfrutaba de los aplausos de sus amigas, luego dio un gran salto en el cual dio 2 giros, se fue quitando la ropa hasta quedar en un traje de baño, un short y una camisa, subió a las escaleras de un trampolín, y ahí salto y se lanzó al agua mientras daba 3 giros, cayo al agua sin salpicar demasiado, nado lo mas rápido posible, salio del agua y subió a un gran escenario donde dio otro salto, (CREO QUE SE LLAMA SALTO MORTAL, NO ME JUZGUEN NO SE MUCHO SOBRE ESO) y al terminarlo tomo una antorcha y la elevo al aire, demostrando que era el inicio de la primavera

¡SIIIIIIIIIII, ASÍ SE HACE!. grito pinkie mientras iba a abrazarla

gracias, soy la mejor. dijo señalándose con el pulgar

bien señorita que es buena en todo, no vaya a lastimarse. dijo twilight con una sonrisa

no lo are, no soy tan tonta. dijo rainbow

ten esto. dijo rarity mientras le daba una bata

gracias. dijo rainbow mientras se ponía la bata

ahora ve a cambiarte. dijo applejack

se los digo chicas, soy siempre a la que le piden los espectáculos. dijo rainbow feliz

si rainbow, lo que digas. dijo applejack en un tono aburrido

EN LA PUERTA DONDE GUARDAN LAS COSAS DE FÚTBOL:

bien rainbow dash, como siempre eres el centro de atención, pero pronto dejaras de serlo, no te preocupes. dijo una chica molesta

**HASTA AQUÍ LLEGO EL CAPITULO **

**TRANQUILOS, ESTO HABLA SOLO SOBRE**

**QUE SE ARA EN CANTERLOT HIGH Y LOS PERSONAJES**

**PERO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO YA EMPIEZA **

**EL ROMANCE :)**


	2. Chapter 2: un nuevo amigo

Rainbow dash ya estaba vestida, llevaba en la mano una manzana, caminaba pasillo tras pasillo para llegar a las escaleras para bajar a la planta baja, tenía que hacer ejercicio para no lastimarse, sin embargo en las escaleras una chica de pelo rosa esponjada, pinkie pie, estaba comiendo un plátano y una cascara se le cayo

oh no, mejor traigo algo para recogerla. dijo la chica ya que llevaba cargando muchas cosas para arreglar el gimnasio y se iba a dejar las cosas en una mesa

al fin llegue. dijo rainbow agotada- esto si es caminar demasiado, no como 3 de mis amigas que apenas caminaron 2 pasillos y ya se estaban muriendo- dijo rainbow entre risas

¡RAINBOW NO PISES AHÍ!. grito pinkie pero fue muy tarde

Rainbow cayo por las escaleras, pinkie bajo lo mas rápido posible para verla

¡RAINBOW DESPIERTA!. grito pinkie mientras la agitaba- oh no. dijo pinkie entre lagrimas

Pinkie corrió hasta la dirección en donde se hallaban las dos directoras de la escuela

¡DIRECTORA CELESTIA!. grito pinkie entrando como desesperada a la dirección

señorita pinkie pie, mas le vale que me diga cual es la razón de que entre así. dijo la directora molesta

RAINBOW...SUELO...LLAME A UNA AMBULANCIA!. dijo pinkie mientras se caía al suelo

¿que?. dijeron las dos directoras, aunque aun así llamaron a una ambulancia

Después de un rato la ambulancia llego, mientras se llevaba a rainbow, la cual seguía inconsciente, pinkie fue con ella, mientras el resto de sus amigas iban a tomar sus cosas, así todas se fueron al hospital, pinkie pie se mecía en un rincón del pasillo mientras repetía palabras como "fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa", ella parecía estar en shock, twilight tubo que ir a consolarla, ya que applejack consolaba a fluttershy quien estaba llorando y rarity se había ido al baño, no por necesidad, sino para maquillarse

pinkie, ya no digas eso, no fue tu culpa. dijo twilight mientras se acercaba a ella

si lo fue, por mi culpa se cayo por la escalera. dijo pinkie sin mirar a twilight mientras seguía meciéndose en el rincón

¿por que lo dices?. pregunto twilight confundida

yo comía un plátano, entonces se me cayo una cascara, camine a una mesa para dejar todas mis bolsas para la fiesta, pero rainbow no se dio cuenta y resbalo. dijo pinkie

pinkie...¿COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO?. grito twilight mientras se aventaba hacia pinkie

¡TWILIGHT ESPERA!. grito pinkie mientras huía de twilight

¡VAN ACÁ!. grito twilight

¡ALTOOOO!. dijo applejack molesta- ¿por que la atacaste twilight?. dijo applejack

¡POR QUE ELLA OCASIONO QUE RAINBOW ESTE AQUÍ!. grito twilight

¡VEN ACÁ PINKIE!. grito applejack mientras perseguía a pinkie

Y así fue como se hizo la pelea, pinkie escapando de 2 chicas que querían hacerle daño

¡CHICAS ALTO!. grito fluttershy con un grito, el mas fuerte que podía hacer

pero fluttershy, ella...twilight no pudo terminar

¿y que si pinkie lo ocasiono?, twilight se suponía que ibas a consolarla no a lastimarla, y tu applejack, se suponía que debías terminar la pelea, no participar en ella, por favor, necesitamos saber que le paso a rainbow, así que ahora mas que nunca debemos estar juntas. dijo fluttershy

esta bien. dijo applejack

lo siento pinkie. dijo twilight

no importa. dijo pinkie regresando a su rincón y volviendo a su posición

vaya, los baños de aquí son un asco. dijo rarity

hola, ¿familiares o amigos de la paciente rainbow dash?. pregunto un doctor

nosotras. dijeron todas mientras caminaban hacia el doctor

la paciente esta fracturada de una pierna, y solo fue el golpe el que la dejo inconsciente, pero esta bien. dijo el doctor

que bien. dijo fluttershy feliz

¿podemos pasar a verla?. pregunto twilight

claro que si, pero no le digan muchas cosas. dijo el doctor mientras todas asentían y entraban a la habitación

¡RAINBOW!. grito pinkie mientras iba a abrazarla

hola. dijo rainbow triste

¿estas bien?. pregunto fluttershy

¡NO ESTOY BIEN!. grito rainbow dash mientras quitaba las sabanas y mostraba su pierna fracturada

no, estas muy mal. dijo pinkie

¡¿COMO VOY A PARTICIPAR EN LA COMPETENCIA?!. dijo rainbow mientras se cubría con las sabanas

no pierdas esperanzas dash, puede que te compongas hasta la fecha de la primavera. dijo twilight

¿y si no?. dijo rainbow

pues entonces pondrán a otra. dijo applejack

¡NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO A MI!. grito rainbow mientras se golpeaba con la cama

rainbow estaras bien. dijo fluttershy

se que acaban de entrar chicas, pero ya es hora de dejar a los pacientes. dijo una enfermera

te recuperaras. dijeron todas mientras salían

si, lo are. dijo aun desanimada

no creo que tardes mucho en recuperarte. dijo un chico detrás de la cortina

¿quien eres?. pregunto rainbow

hola. dijo el chico moviendo la cortina, mostrando su piel azul claro, ojos de color verde y cabello de color azul- soy soarin. dijo el chico que parecía estar también con la pierna fracturada

hola, yo soy rainbow dash, ¿tu también estas fracturado de la pierna?. dijo rainbow sorprendida

si, ¿a ti por que?. pregunto soarin

me caí de unas escaleras, ¿y tu?. pregunto rainbow dash ocultando su interés por saber

no soy muy bueno viendo por donde camino, pise en un oyó. dijo soarin aun recordando su dolor

que horrible, espero que te recuperes. dijo rainbow con una sonrisa

yo también. dijo soarin devolviendole la sonrisa

¿cuando sales de aquí?. pregunto rainbow

el sabado. dijo soarin- ¿y tu?. pregunto

también. dijo sorprendida

vaya, tenemos mas cosas en común de lo que me esperaba. dijo soarin sonriente

¿cuando entraste?. dijo rainbow

igual que tu, hoy. dijo soarin

vaya, eso si que es interesante. dijo rainbow con una sonrisa

¿sabes?, me siento feliz de estar aquí. dijo soarin

¿por que?, este lugar es horrible. dijo rainbow sorprendida

es mejor que estar con mi familia. dijo algo triste

¿paso algo?, claro si se puede saber. dijo rainbow

bueno, no me llevo muy bien con mi padre. dijo aun triste

en verdad lo siento. dijo rainbow

el parece que no me quiere. dijo soarin

si te quiere solo que te lo demuestra diferente, no te sientas mal, el te ama. dijo rainbow

gracias, sabes seremos buenos amigos. dijo soarin con una sonrisa

yo igual lo creo. dijo rainbow


	3. Chapter 3: te volví a encontrar

Ya era sabado, soarin y rainbow dash justo estaban despidiéndose, habían llegado a ser muy buenos amigos

bueno, que te mejores. dijo rainbow dash

gracias y tu también, espero que puedas actuar en tu presentación. dijo soarin

gracias. dijo rainbow mientras abrazaba a soarin- l-l-lo siento. dijo mientras se daba cuenta de lo que hacia y se separaba roja de la vergüenza

n-n-no te preocupes. dijo soarin mirando hacia otro lado, ya que ocultaba su sonrojo

bueno, nos vemos. dijo rainbow extendiendo su mano para despedirse

adiós. dijo soarin estrechando su mano con la de ella

Así rainbow tomo sus cosas y se fue, apenas abrió la puerta y sus amigas ya se encontraban esperándola

¡RAINBOW!. grito pinkie mientras se abalanzaba hacia rainbow

¡ESPERA PINKIEEEEEEE!. grito rainbow al ver a pinkie correr muy rápido hacia ella

¡HOLA!. grito pinkie mientras frenaba y abrazaba tranquilamente a rainbow

¿que le dieron de comer?. dijo rainbow mas aliviada

solo comió pasteles. dijo fluttershy

eso lo explica. dijo rainbow mientras pinkie la abrazaba mas fuerte hasta el grado de cargarla

¿enserio eso es posible?. dijo fluttershy a rarity

no lo se. dijo rarity igual de confundida que fluttershy

pinkie, deja a rainbow de una vez, la pobre esta cambiando de color. dijo twilight mientras rainbow cambiaba de verde a azul, de azul a morado, de morado a rosa

bien. dijo pinkie soltando a dash

¡NO!...no...me refería...de esa forma. dijo twilight molesta

¿a no?. dijo intimidada por la mirada de sus amigas, quienes parecían un tipo de asesino en serie

rainbow, ¿estas bien?. dijo twilight

si, estoy de maravilla, disfrutando del bello suelo. dijo rainbow sarcásticamente en el suelo

¿lo ven?, se encuentra bien. dijo pinkie demostrando que para nada le entendió al sarcasmo

pinkie no seas tonta. dijo rarity molesta

ven rainbow. dijo twilight mientras la ayudaba a pararse del suelo

ahora me asegurare de que pinkie no haga otra de sus aventuras. dijo applejack protegiendo a rainbow

ella esta loca. dijo rainbow mientras se iba junto a sus muletas

Así llevaron a rainbow a su casa para que descansara, pero pasaron por la calle donde había una mansión hasta con piscina

¿quien necesita vivir en algo así?. dijo rainbow viendo la enorme mansión en el que cabían hasta 8 casas

pues ellos. dijo pinkie como si fuera obvio

a lo que me refiero es que nadie necesita vivir en una casa así, yo me conformo con la mía. dijo rainbow mientras seguía caminando

muy bien dicho rainbow. dijo rarity feliz

gracias. dijo rainbow mientras miraba todo el paisaje

aveces pienso si la vida son pastelillos. dijo pinkie feliz mientras todas le daban miradas confusas - ¡UN PAJARITO!. grito pinkie mientras corría hacia un ave y era seguida por fluttershy

¡UN AVE!. grito nuestra tímida chica mientras corría hacia donde estaba su amiga rosa

voy a ignorar el comentario de pinkie. dijo rainbow mientras seguía su camino

yo también querida. dijo rarity quien empezó a maquillarse

¿quien sepuede maquillar mientras camina?. se pregunto ranbow viendo a rarity

oye rainbow, ¿crees que podrás hacer tu presentación dentro de 5 semanas?. pregunto pinkie

no lo se, hay que ver. dijo rainbow desanimada

no te desanimes dash. dijo twilight

es que ustedes seguirán haciendo lo que les gusta. dijo rainbow

pero eso no significa que tu no, mira el lado positivo, el martes te quitaran estas cosas, los doctores están impresionados de como lograste recuperarte en tan pocos días. dijo applejack

tu y uno de los pacientes llamado...soarin creo. dijo rarity provocandole un sonrojo a rainbow

ah si, lo conocí. dijo rainbow mirando a otro lado

bueno linda, llegamos. dijo twilight

gracias chicas. dijo rainbow mientras todas la abrazaban

cuando necesites solo llámanos. dijo applejack mientras todas se iban

Rainbow entró y descanso, no pudo hacer muchas cosas, pero si chocar mucho con la pared, de todas maneras nada podría empeorar, los días pasaron como el volando, muy rápido llegaron a martes, rainbow no podía estar mas que emocionada

hay que llegar rápido. dijo rainbow mientras parecía que saltaba con las muletas

bien dash, no vayas tan rápido. dijo applejack

hoy el el día donde por fin estare sin esto. dijo enseñando las muletas

lo sabemos y debemos felicitarte, por que pusiste de tu esfuerzo para lograrlo. dijo twilight

gracias, soy la mejor, ¿que esperaban?. dijo rainbow orgullosamente mientras sus amigas rodaban los ojos

Llegaron al hospital y esperaron su turno mientras pinkie hablaba con todos los pacientes que encontraba, rarity parecía maquillarse mas de 3 veces, twilight volvía a leer el mismo libro, fluttershy le hablaba sobre cosas raras de animales a applejack, rainbow solo estaba sentada esperando que el doctor saliera y le quitara esas cosas

rainbow dash. dijo el mismo doctor que la atendió

aquí. dijo rainbow mientras sus amigas le deseaban suerte

pase. dijo mientras rainbow entraba

muy bien señorita, ¿como a estado?. pregunto el doctor mientras cerraba la puerta

me a ido bien, no e tenido molestias o algo por el estilo. dijo rainbow mientras el doctor escribía algo en la computadora

bien señorita, a llegado la hora de quitarle esta cosa. dijo el doctor mientras preparaba las cosas- ¡ENFERMERA!. grito el doctor mientras se acercaba una chica de pelo café claro, ojos violetas y piel amarilla

¿si doctor?. dijo la enfermera

trae las tijeras. dijo mientras la enfermera obedecía- ahora quiero que te sientes aquí. dijo el doctor mientras llegaba la enfermera

llego la hora. pensó rainbow entre nervios

El doctor empezó a cortar la venda que traía rainbow, y le fue quitando la venda, hasta que por fin rainbow pudo ver su pierna otra vez, ella fue dada de alta y salio junto a sus amigas

rainbow, me alegra que te dieran de alta. dijo rarity feliz

si, solo que debo rehabilitarme. dijo rainbow

eso no te costara trabajo. animo applejack

eso esperó. dijo rainbow- bueno debo ir a comprar unas cosas, nos vemos luego. dijo rainbow mientras caminaba al centro comercial

Rainbow entró y empezó a llevar unas cosas, rainbow siguió caminando hasta que choco con alguien

auch, lo siento. dijo rainbow en el suelo

no yo lo siento. dijo un chico

¿soarin?. dijo rainbow sorprendida

dash, que bien dijo soarin mientras la abrazaba

vaya, jeje. dijo rainbow sonrojada

l-lo siento. dijo soarin mientras los dos se daban una mirada sin siquiera parpadear

y-yo debo arreglar, ya sabes. dijo viendo las cosas tiradas

si yo igual. dijo soarin mientras se inclinaba, sin embargo los dos tomaron la misma lata, lo cual provoco que tocaran sus manos

me alegro que estés bien. dijo rainbow rompiendo el eterno e incomodo silencio

a mi también. dijo soarin con una sonrisa que casi desarma a rainbow

e-e-entiendo. dijo rainbow sonrojada

¿que aras como rehabilitación?. dijo soarin también sonrojado

no lo se, ¿y tu?. pregunto sin mirarlo a los ojos

creo que entrare a un trabajo donde me agache y suba. dijo soarin

yo no se si logre recuperarme a tiempo. dijo rainbow desanimada con la cabeza gacha mientras tomaba una lata de chiles

oye, yo se que lo aras. dijo levantando la cabeza de rainbow con una mano en la barbilla de rainbow- eres una chica que lograra recuperarse. dijo soarin

gracias. dijo rainbow sonrojada

bueno debo irme, fue un placer verte. dijo soarin sonrojado por lo que hizo

si, nos vemos. dijo rainbow levantándose y caminando hacia la caja para que le cobrara

¿encontró todo lo que buscaba?. pregunto la cajera

si. repondio rainbow

¿desea una recarga...dijo la cajera siendo interrumpida

no. dijo rainbow desesperada

ya sea telcel, la que quiera?. continuo la cajera

¡QUE NO!. grito rainbow desesperada

ok. dijo la cajera

99.80 por favor. dijo la cajera

aquí tiene. dijo rainbow

que tenga un buen día, vuelva a visitar walmart cuando quiera. dijo la cajera lentamente mientras le daba su cambio

al fin. dijo rainbow mientras se iba

**AQUÍ ESTA ES CAPITULO **

**PERDÓN, ES MUY TEMPRANO, BUENO**

**ERAN LAS 4 DE LA MAÑANA CUANDO ME DESPERTÉ**

**NOS VEMOS :) **


	4. Chapter 4: mi nuevo trabajo

Rainbow caminaba tranquilamente, sin embargo por lastima, se le rompió la bolsa

¡RAYOS!. grito rainbow mientras recogía todas las latas y cosas que compró

me parece que cierta chica esta en problemas. dijo pinkie saliendo de un árbol

pinkie, ¿cuanto tiempo llevas siguiéndome?. dijo rainbow con los brazos cruzados

tenía que asegurarme de que hicieras algo tonto. dijo pinkie con una sonrisa

¿la misma pinkie pie me dice que no haga algo tonto?. dijo rainbow confundida

muy bien rainbow, llevemos estas cosas a tu casa. dijo pinkie tomando muchas cosas y algunas metiendolas en su cabello y otras las llevaba en sus manos

¿esta...bien?. dijo rainbow mientras tomaba las cosas restantes y se iba junto a pinkie

¿sabias que las hormigas son rojas?. pregunto rainbow feliz

si. dijo obviamente rainbow

lo sabía, yo se todo. dijo pinkie feliz

claro, lo que digas. dijo rainbow seria

dime dash, ¿que aras para rehabilitarte?. pregunto pinkie mientras jugaba con las latas

no lo se, no tengo nada en mente. dijo rainbow

entiendo, me agrada mucho que ya hayas salido. dijo pinkie feliz

gracias, la verdad estoy mas que nerviosa por que no quiero fallar. dijo rainbow

no fallaras, eres la mejor. dijo pinkie

gracias. dijo rainbow mientras desde lejos veía a alguien en su casa, parecía que la estaba esperando

al fin llegas. dijo el señor que estaba en la casa de rainbow

¿papa?. dijo rainbow mientras intentaba caminar mas rápido para verlo

hola pequeña. dijo el papa de dash con los brazos abiertos para darle un abrazo

¡PAPA!. grito rainbow mientras iba a abrazarlo

¿que paso hija?. pregunto el papa de dash con una sonrisa

no a pasado nada, solo que me fracture. dijo rainbow

¿como que te fracturaste?. pregunto su papa asustado

si, es que resbale por la escaleras de la escuela. dijo rainbow

pero debe ver una explicación. dijo su papa

yo...debo irme. dijo pinkie nerviosa mientras dejaba todas las latas en el suelo y se iba corriendo

¿ella es tu amiga?. pregunto su papa

si, su nombre es pinkie pie. dijo rainbow

que bien, bueno yo venía a hacerte una invitación para que trabajes en nuestra tienda. dijo su papa feliz

¿tienen una tienda?. dijo rainbow sorprendida

si, y como necesitas rehabilitarte pensé que esta era una buena forma para que hicieras ejercicio. dijo su papa feliz

¿trabajar en una tienda?, no lo se. dijo rainbow pensativa

¿no te quieres recuperar rápido?. pregunto el papa de dash

si quiero, pero. dijo rainbow

¿pero?. dijo su papa

esta bien. dijo rendida

fabuloso, tendrás un ayudante. dijo su papa

muy bien, eso será fabuloso. dijo de mala gana

bien hija, te esperó mañana después de la escuela. dijo su papa mientras se iba

si, va a ser divertido. dijo rainbow en un tono aburrido mientras entraba a su casa

Rainbow se fue a dormir y al día siguiente asistió a la escuela normalmente, mientras algunos de sus compañeros hablaban sobre lo que le había pasado y otros la miraban sorprendida

¡RAINBOW DASH!. grito pinkie con un micrófono mientras todos se tapaban los oídos

hola pinkie. dijo rainbow con sus manos en sus oídos

¿pinkie que te e dicho sobre no gritar?. dijo rarity mientras se acercaba

así, no debes gritar, es de mala educación. dijo pinkie imitando la voz de rarity

¿como hiciste eso?. pregunto rainbow sorprendida al escuchar a pinkie hablar como rarity

es parte de mi. dijo pinkie mientras se iba saltando

¿no sabía que eso era posible?. dijo rarity

yo tampoco. dijo twilight

eso se me hace impresionante. dijo rainbow mientras apuntaba en una lista y veía a pinkie acercarse a ella y llevándose arrastrando a fluttershy

¿nos vamos o que?. dijo pinkie caminando hacia la cafetería

Todas juntas se fueron de ahí, pasando por cada pasillo para poder llegar a su destino

rainbow, todos te están mirando. dijo rarity

¿enserio?, si no me lo dices no habría dado cuenta. dijo rainbow sarcásticamente

además están hablando de ti y es incomodo. dijo nuevamente rarity

ignóralos, es lo que hago cuando pinkie dice tonterías. dijo rainbow mientras todas reían

Juntas llegaron a la cafetería, ahí rainbow dash tuvo que contarles todo

así que acepte. dijo rainbow finalmente

al fin encontraste un trabajo en el cual rehabilitarte. dijo pinkie

lo se. dijo rainbow

bueno linda, nos vemos mañana, los vestidos no están listos. dijo rarity mientras se iba

claro. dijo rainbow- yo debo irme, tengo que ver a mi padre. dijo rainbow mientras se iba a la tienda de sus padres

Rainbow caminaba y caminaba, hasta que por fin llego a la tienda, con un dolor horrible de pierna

ya estoy aquí. dijo rainbow

que bien hija. dijo la mama de dash mientras la abrazaba

hola mama. dijo rainbow feliz

que bueno que as venido, esta es la tienda, los productos, anotas todo lo que vendas y adiós. dijo su papa mientras se iba

si, adiós. dijo rainbow desanimada- esto sera aburrido. se quejo mientras se sentaba y empezaba a jugar con el celular

**HABRÁN SORPRESAS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO **

**(ESO CREO)**


	5. Chapter 5: mi compañero de trabajo

Rainbow dash jugaba con el celular mientras se movía locamente hacia los lados por la desesperación de no perder

¡ESO ES!. grito rainbow mientras saltaba en victoria

¿disculpe?. dijo una pequeña niña

hola pequeña, ¿que necesitas?. pregunto lo mas amable posible

quiero estas galletas. dijo mientras le daba unas galletas

muy bien, son 10 pesos. dijo rainbow mientras le devolvía las galletas en una bolsa

aquí tiene. dijo la pequeña mientras le daba los 10 pesos

gracias, vuelve pronto. dijo rainbow feliz

si. dijo la pequeña saliendo de la tienda

dios, no fue tan difícil, lo voy a logar. dijo rainbow feliz mientras anotaba las galletas

hola, quiero 10 pesos de queso. dijo una señora

claro que si. dijo rainbow mientras sacaba el queso y empezaba a cortarlo para dárselo a la señora

hola me da jamón. dijo un señor que llego

si señor. dijo rainbow con una sonrisa

hola, quiero una sopa. dijo un niño

¡YO QUIERO ESE DULCE!. grito otro niño

dame una salsa valentina. dijo un señor

Y así fue llegando mucha gente hasta que todo quedo lleno, y cuando salia una persona, llegaban 4 mas, rainbow se estaba desesperando, además de que todos los niños le decían que les despachara primero, en ese momento rainbow hizo mas ejercicio del esperado

cuando llegue mi ayudante prometo romperle la cara. susurro para si misma rainbow

Después toda la gente se fue, rainbow estaba muy cansada, muchos papeles tirados, todos los lácteos afuera, era un desorden

¡PERDÓN POR LLEGAR TARDE!. dijo un chico entrando a la tienda

ya era hora, ¿no sabes lo que pase?. dijo rainbow mientras salía del cajero para ver a su nuevo compañero

¿rainbow dash?. dijo soarin con la boca abierta

¿soarin?, ¿como es posible?. dijo rainbow mientras se desmayaba

mm, eso fue raro. dijo soarin levantando a rainbow

si, estoy actuando como mi amiga rarity. dijo rainbow

no se quien es. dijo soarin

no importa, ven ayúdame a recoger, llegaron muchas tormentas de personas. dijo agotada

se ve en tu rostro. dijo soarin- vaya, parece que paso un huracán aquí. dijo soarin viendo el desorden

nos repartiremos así, yo estaré en el cajero mientras tu despachas. dijo rainbow

¿por que yo debo hacer todo el trabajo?. dijo soarin

numero 1, yo ya hice mucha rehabilitación ahorita, te falta a ti, numero 2 si nosotros estamos aquí juntos, chocaremos siempre ya que no hay mucho espacio. dijo rainbow

debo admitir que tus razones son validas. dijo soarin mientras metía todos los lácteos en el refrigerador

yo siempre tengo buenas razones. dijo rainbow mientras acomodaba los papeles

te ayudare con eso. dijo soarin mientras la ayudaba

gracias. dijo rainbow feliz mientras recogía mas papeles

¿y dime rainbow, como te va?. pregunto soarin

pues algo loco, me encontré 3 veces contigo y ahora voy a platicar con un chico que conocí en el hospital justo cuando pensé que ya nunca te vería. dijo rainbow mientras tomaba los papeles que recogió soarin

entiendo, para mi también es sorprenderte. dijo mientras se sentaba

ash, ¿como es posible que aceptaras este trabajo?. pregunto rainbow

bueno, te lo contaré. dijo soarin

**FLASHBACK:**

Soarin caminaba mientras pensaba en que es lo que aria para poder curarse mas rápido, sin embargo logro ver a un señor el cual estaba siendo perseguido por 2 hombres, así que soarin corrió y golpeo a los 2 hombres que perseguían al señor

gracias joven. dijo el señor feliz

por nada señor. dijo soarin amablemente

oye, ¿estas lastimado?. pregunto el señor viendo la pierna de soarin

si, me fracture y estoy buscando un trabajo en el cual me agache y suba, etc. dijo soarin

mm, en ese caso, ¿te gustaría trabajar en una tienda?. pregunto el señor

si señor. dijo soarin emocionado

entonces te espero mañana en el centro de la ciudad. dijo el señor

fabuloso, ¿cual es su nombre?. pregunto soarin

mi nombre es Bifrost dash, ¿cual es el tuyo?. pregunto el señor

soy soarin. dijo contento

pues te esperó mañana jovencito. dijo el señor mientras se iba

¡SI!. grito de emoción soarin

**FIN DE FLASHBACK:**

vaya, grandiosa historia. dijo rainbow

lo se. dijo soarin mientras tomaba jugo

no puedo creer que te encontraras con mi papa. dijo rainbow

¡¿ES TU PAPA?!. grito soarin sorprendido mientras le escupía todo el jugo en la cara a rainbow

si lo es. dijo rainbow limpiándose

lo siento. dijo soarin mientras secaba a rainbow y después acariciaba la mejilla de rainbow

entiendo. susurro rainbow mientras miraba a los ojos a soarin

b-b-bueno, yo debo ir a revisar los quesos. dijo soarin apenado y sonrojado por lo que hizo

muy bien. dijo rainbow también sonrojada mientras fingía leer una revista

esta todo perfecto. dijo soarin mientras revisaba cada bola de queso que había ahí

si, la revista esta perfecta. dijo rainbow mientras seguía viéndola

oye dash, ¿a que hora vamos a cerrar?. pregunto soarin con mucho hielo en la nariz

a las 9...wow ¿que le paso a tu nariz?. dijo rainbow mientras veía a soarin

hielo. dijo soarin mientras se la quitaba

jaja, esta bien. dijo rainbow mientras la daba vuelta a la revista

¿que se supone que lees?. pregunto soarin mientras se acercaba a rainbow

una revista sobre deportes. dijo emocionada

vaya, esta bien. dijo soarin mientras se sentaba en otra silla y escuchaba música

Rainbow se levanto para ver que había en una caja que estaba cerca, así ella empezó a inspeccionar

esto no sirve, esto tampoco. dijo rainbow mientras aventaba unas libretas y lapiceros

¿de que estará hablando?. dijo soarin mientras se quitaba los audífonos, pero después se los volvió a poner

esto tampoco. dijo rainbow lanzando una libreta la cual le pego a soarin

auch. dijo soarin sobándose la cabeza

esto tampoco. dijo rainbow lanzando un colchón grande

¡AAAA!. grito soarin ya que el colchón le dio en el estomago y se cayó al suelo

dios, ¿que te paso?. pregunto rainbow mientras iba a verlo

creo que hay colchones asesinos en esta tienda. dijo soarin

ven. dijo rainbow mientras lo jalaba para levantarlo- ¡AA!. grito rainbow ya que resbalo con un charco de jugo ya cayo encima de soarin causandoles un gran sonrojo

¿estas bien?. pregunto soarin sonrojado por lo cerca que estaba rainbow de el

si, creo que resbale con el charco, ¡QUE ALGUIEN TIRO!. dijo mirando a soarin molesta, aunque a la vez sonrojada

ups. dijo soarin avergonzado

no importa, vamos hay que levantarnos. dijo rainbow mientras se levantaba y de paso ayudaba a soarin

gracias. dijo soarin

no importa. dijo rainbow mientras bostezaba

oye, trabajaste mucho, ¿quieres dormir un poco?. dijo soarin con una sonrisa

creo que estaría bien. dijo rainbow mientras se acostaba en unas cajas

yo te despierto cuando sea necesario. dijo soarin

me parece bien. dijo rainbow mientras se quedaba dormida

vaya, sin duda es una chica de buen corazón y tierna. dijo soarin mientras la miraba con una sonrisa

**¿LES GUSTO?, LA VERDAD NO SE :(**

**BUENO, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**ADIÓS**


	6. Chapter 6: los dos en la misma escuela

Rainbow dash caminaba hacia la escuela, estaba bien descansada ya que el día de ayer ella durmió mientras soarin atendía, algo que le pareció muy lindo de su parte, rrainbow entró a la escuela y sus amigas estaban esperándola

¡DASH!. gritoo pinkie mientras corría hacia rainbow

pinkie, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de gritar?. dijo rarity molesta

jaja, hola pinkie. dijo rainbow mientras caminaba a donde estaban sus amigas

rainbow, ¿como te sientes?. pregunto twilight

muy bien. dijo rainbow contenta

me alegra que ya estés mucho mejor. dijo applejack mientras le daba un golpe a su amiga (como lo hizo applejack con twilight justo cuando ella se negó a darle la corona a sunset)

bueno rainbow, como dicen, mañana es nuestro ultimo día juntas. dijo pinkie triste

lo se. dijo rainbow desanimada

pero después volveremos a estar juntas. dijo twilight

cierto, yo debo ir a entrenar un poco. dijo rainbow

pero no te esfuerces demasiado. dijo fluttershy mientras rainbow se iba

Rainbow llego al campo de fútbol y empezó a patear cada balón, rainbow estaba aburrida, sin embargo pateo un balón mal y este pego en una equina de la cancha por lo tanto el balón le regreso a rainbow y ella se tubo que agachar para que no la golpeara

¡AUCH!. dijo un chico

no puede ser. dijo rainbow preocupada mientras corría a ver al chico que golpeo- ¿estas bien?. dijo rainbow pero tropezó con una roca y cayo justo al lado del chico

si estoy bien...¿rainbow?. dijo soarin mientras rainbow dash casi se desmayaba

¿soarin?, ¿que haces aquí?. pregunto rainbow

lo mismo te pregunto. dijo soarin

muy bien, ¿me estas siguiendo?. dijo ranbow dash seria

creo que tu eres la que me sigue a mi. dijo soarin

bien, esta es la 4 vez que te veo, ¿que haces aquí?. pregunto rainbow

yo solo vengo a estudiar. dijo soarin

¿eres el nuevo del que tanto hablan?. dijo rainbow

supongo que si. dijo soarin

¿por que no me dijiste que vendrías?. pregunto rainbow molesta

te lo dije, pero tu estabas dormida. dijo soarin

fabuloso. dijo rainbow

como sea, ¿sabes?, quisiera que alguien me diera un recorrido por la escuela. dijo soarin con una sonrisa

¿ME ESTAS PIDIENDO QUE TE HAGA UN RECORRIDO POR LA ESCUELA?. pregunto rainbow con una cara seria

s-s-si. dijo soarin mientras tragaba saliva

¡MUY BIEN!. dijo rainbow emocionada mientras lo jalaba de la muñeca y lo llevaba a dentro de la escuela

¿ok?. dijo soarin al ver la expresión de felicidad de rainbow

esté es el vestíbulo, aquí se encuentran todos los trofeos que se han ganado aquí. dijo rainbow saltando

son muchos. dijo soarin

este es el salón de ciencias y el de computación esta ahí. dijo rainbow feliz

entiendo. dijo soarin

aquí esta el gimnasio, donde se ara la mejor fiesta que hay en el año. dijo rainbow feliz

¿que fiesta?. pregunto soarin

la de la primavera. dijo rainbow feliz

vaya. dijo soarin

es la fiesta mas grande, se inicia con un espectáculo en el cual se eleva la antorcha mostrando que ya es hora de que inicie la primavera, luego se hace un desfile, al día siguiente se inauguran la feria y el día de la primavera, se hace la fiesta en la cual se coronan a los reyes de esta celebración y al finalizar, empiezan las vacaciones. dijo rainbow emocionada

wow, que bien, se escucha emocionante. dijo soarin

es emocionante. aclaro rainbow

entiendo, tranquila. dijo soarin

no importa, es muy emocionante y creo que es hora de que vayas a ver tu horario con la directora

si, supongo. dijo soarin mientras se iba

nos vemos luego. dijo rainbow

en la cafetería supongo. dijo soarin

lo que sea. dijo rainbow mientras se iba


	7. Chapter 7: la bella shamhait

Soarin salia de su salón, el estaba dispuesto a ir a ver a su amiga, quien estaba de seguro en la cafetería, el empezó a caminar

vaya, tengo hambre. murmuro soarin

hola. dijo una chica de cabello color rojo fuerte, piel de color anaranjada igual de encendida que su cabello, casi iluminaba cada pasillo y con unos ojos de color turquesa, una blusa de color azul sin mangas, una falda amarilla brillante un poco abajo de la rodilla y unas botas de color blanco con unas imágenes a los lados de un diamante con un lapiz labial rojo (el cual es su cutie mark), casi todo chico de la escuela la seguía, ella se puso enfrente de soarin

hola. dijo soarin mientras intentaba irse

mi nombre es shamhait. dijo la pelirroja mientras intentaba no darle el paso a soarin

¿necesitas algo?. pregunto soarin molesto

claro que si, veraz yo soy una chica muy mala para las matemáticas, pero tu eres muy bueno. dijo shamhait con una sonrisa

si, supongo, ¿pero eso que?. pregunto soarin aun confundido

bueno, yo necesito un tutor para no reprobar esa materia. dijo shamhait mientras lo miraba

pues que tengas suerte. dijo soarin aun sin comprender

¡NO!. grito shamhait molesta- quiero que tu seas mi tutor. aclaro ella

¿yo?. dijo soarin sorprendido

así es. dijo shamhait mientras le sonreía con dulzura

¿pero por que yo, por que no sunshine. dijo soarin apuntando a una chica de cabello amarillo, ojos anaranjados y piel de color rosa la cual caminaba al lado de su amiga

por que ella no sabe explicar bien. se excuso ella

pero hace rato el profesor le dijo que pasara a explicar, y cuando ella acabo y pregunto si le habíamos entendido todos hasta tu dijeron que si. dijo soarin confundido

pero mentí. dijo ella algo nerviosa

me encantaría ser tu tutor pero yo tengo que hacer otras cosas. dijo soarin mientras movía a shamhait y empezaba a caminar

por favor. rogó ella mientras jalaba a soarin

esta bien. dijo soarin en un suspiro

¡PERFECTO!. dijo abrazando a soarin- lo siento. dijo ella mientras se separaba de el

no importa, nos vemos. dijo soarin mientras se iba

¿a donde vas?. pregunto shamhait mientras lo detenía

pues, ¿sabias que hasta los genios deben comer?. dijo soarin mientras su estomago gruñía

¿olvidas que estas con una chica que tiene dinero?. pregunto shamhait mientras tomaba a soarin del brazo y se lo llevaba corriendo

¿a donde me llevas?. pregunto soarin con miedo

soy una chica con mucho dinero, no necesitas ir a comer a esa sucia cafetería, ahora podrás disfrutar de comidas exquisitas, ya que eres mi tutor y mereces algo con lo que pueda recompensarte. dijo shamhait entrando a un salón

¿que este no es el salón de español?. pregunto soarin también entrando

lo es solo en horario de clases, pero después es mio. dijo shamhait mientras sentaba a soarin en una silla

¿ahora es tuyo?. pregunto soarin sorprendido

claro que lo es y ahora es tuyo también. dijo shamhait mientras llegaba el mecero

¿que desean comer?. pregunto el mecero en un tono francés

yo lo que sea. dijo soarin con hambre

denos 2 flanes. dijo shamhait

ahorita mismo se los traemos. dijo el mecero mientras se iba

¿ves?, la vida de una millonaria. dijo shamhait orgullosa

si, es fabulosa. dijo soarin

yo soy la chica mas hermosa de la escuela canterlot high. dijo shamhait

¿enserio?. dijo soarin sorprendido

claro que lo soy, no me sorprende que yo siempre sea la reina de la primavera. dijo shamhait orgullosa

no puedo creer que seas tu. dijo soarin casi con vomito

ja claro. dijo shamhait ocultando su enojo

debes conocer a rainbow dash. dijo soarin

así, esa marimacha. dijo shamhait molesta

¿no te llevas bien con ella?. dijo soarin mientras miraba a cualquier lado por la desesperación

no, esa chica tiene a la mitad de los hombres para ella. dijo shamhait con celos

pero creí que tu tenias a todos los hombres para ti. dijo soarin

eso es lo que yo quisiera, la mitad de los chicos me quieren a mi, pero el resto la quieren a ella y si es posible a las dos. dijo shamhait

wow, me siento engañado. dijo soarin

eso no importa, yo soy una chica muy especial, no puedo entender el por que quieren a una chica así. dijo shamhait

su comida. dijo el mecero mientras les daba a cada uno su flan

bueno, gracias. dijo soarin mientras miraba a shamhait

por nada, ahora disfrútalo. dijo shamhait mientras comía

¿y a que hora nos vemos?. pregunto soarin

a las 3 en mi casa. dijo shamhait

¿donde vives?. pregunto soarin mientras se llevaba una cucharada a la boca

vivo en la calle numero 2, el la primera casa y sera fácil que la reconozcas, es una mansión. dijo shamhait

muy bien, ahí nos vemos. dijo soarin mientras terminaba de comer

bueno, hasta las 3. dijo shamhait emocionada

si, bueno adiós. dijo soarin mientras se iba

A LAS 3 DE LA TARDE:

dios, ¿por que acepte ser su tutor?. murmuro soarin mientras llegaba a su mansión y apretaba un botón

¿hola?. dijo una voz saliendo de una bocina que estaba al lado del botón que apretó soarin

hola, soy soarin. dijo el mientras apretaba el botón

un minuto. dijo de nuevo la voz mientras se abría la puerta

vaya, esto es ser millonario. dijo soarin mientras entraba

hola. dijo shamhait desde lejos

hola shamhait, bueno aquí estoy. dijo soarin mientras se acercaba

perfecto. dijo shamhait con ojos de corazón

¿que es lo que se te dificulta mas?. pregunto soarin entrando a la casa

todo. dijo shamhait

bueno, iniciemos con este tema. dijo soarin mientras se sentaba y abría su libro

lo que digas. dijo shamhait en tono enamorado

¿muy...bien?. dijo soarin algo confundido por la mirada de shamhait

Soarin empezó a explicarle cada tema, mientras shamhit lo único que veía era la forma de expresarse y a la vez su seriedad, ella estaba hechizada tan solo al verlo

¿entendiste?. pregunto soarin

claro. dijo shamhait con una sonrisa

perfecto, debo irme. dijo soarin

¿por que?, todavía es temprano. dijo shamhait

quede de verme con rainbow dash en el parque. dijo soarin

espera, ¿estas saliendo con rainbow dash?. pregunto shamhait algo decepcionada

no, pero le pedí que saliéramos a hacer algo, nos vemos mañana. dijo soarin mientras se iba

claro. dijo shamhait triste

Justo cuando soarin se fue, ella corrió y entró a su habitación

bien rainbow dash, tu siempre me quitas todo, pero esta vez no, yo are lo posible por ganarte a soarin, no importa si tenga que usar fuego. dijo shamhait mientras tomaba la foto de rainbow dash y le enterraba unos alfileres.

**PERDÓN POR SUBIRLO APENAS, PERO LLEGARON MIS PRIMOS**

**Y YA SABEN COMO ES, SOMOS EL PELIGRO PARA LA SOCIEDAD XD**

**PERO BUENO, DEJEN REVIEWS Y HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO **


	8. Chapter 8: vamos a patinar

Era una bella tarde en la escuela canterlot high, ya todos se estaban yendo, pero 5 chicas se encontraban recorriendo cada pasillo que había, buscando a una atleta que estaba en su casillero

¡RAINBOW DASH!. grito pinkie mientras se abalanzaba a rainbow dash

hola chicas, ¿no se supone que ustedes estaban trabajando?. dijo rainbow confundida mientras se levantaba, ya que sus amigas siempre después de clases se la pasaban terminando sus cosas

nos dieron permiso de ir a descansar. dijo rarity

eso esta de lujo. dijo rainbow feliz

lo sabemos, y queremos pasar tiempo contigo para ir nada mas y nada menos que a patinar. dijo twilight feliz

¿enserio?. dijo rainbow emocionada

claro que si. dijo applejack mientras todas se iban corriendo a la pista de patinaje en el centro de la ciudad

Todas empezaron a caminar ya que rainbow no se podía esforzar mucho, mientras cada una hacía cada payasada en el camino cada persona se les quedaban viendo, llegaron a la pista y habían pocas personas

¡LLEGAMOS!. exclamo pinkie mientras corría a las estradas

si, llegamos. dijo rainbow mientras caminaba a los vestidores

Rainbow salio con un abrigo de color negro al igual que su mayon y unos patines de color blanco con una marca de un rayo amarillo a un lado, rainbow se acerco a la pista y empezó a patinar, primero daba vueltas a los alrededores, pero después sujeto su pierna y patín con las manos, mientras que con la otra pierna ella iba patinando, haciendo un Ángel, sus amigas la felicitaban desde lejos, rainbow volvió a patinar sobre sus dos patines, Ella empezó a hacer que su cuerpo quedara casi paralelo al hielo, haciendo un movimiento de tijeras, mientras todos los que patinaban la miraban sorprendidos, rainbow empezó con un salto hacia adelante, salto y realizó una vuelta en el aire y aterrizó en el hielo, luego volvió a saltar abriendo sus piernas en el aire formando un ángulo de 180 grados.

CON SUS AMIGAS:

dios, eso se ve fabuloso. dijo rarity

si que sabe patinar muy bien. dijo applejack

el patinaje sobre hielo es algo muy hermoso. dijo rarity

y mas cuando saben patinar. dijo soarin mientras se sentaba al lado de ellas

¿soarin?, ¿como sabías que estaríamos aquí?. dijo twilight

yo trabajo aquí. dijo soarin

¿así?, ¿que es lo que haces?. pregunto rarity

vengo a vigilar que el hielo siga en buenas condiciones para que no se rompa. dijo soarin

eso es maravilloso, ¿ya viste como patina?. dijo pinkie emocionada

si, es muy buena en el patinaje, no sabía que ella era buena en esto. dijo soarin sorprendido al ver los movimientos de dash

yo tampoco, me pregunto como lo aprendió. dijo twilight

pues lo tenía muy oculto. dijo rarity

DE NUEVO CON RAINBOW:

Ella se estaba preparando para hacer un Lutz, ella empezó a deslizarse de espaldas, con una pierna hacia atrás en forma recta y con el borde del patín de la otra pierna picaba sobre el hielo para darse impulso y comenzó a girar con la pierna libre, realizó un salto sobre el borde exterior del patín y termino del mismo modo.

CON SUS AMIGAS Y SOARIN:

vaya, eso no me lo esperaba. dijo twilight

yo tampoco. dijo rarity con la boca abierta

esperen, ¿que intenta hacer?. dijo soarin mientras todas se empezaban a preocupar

CON RAINBOW DASH:

rainbow empezó a ir mas rápido, quería lograr hacer un Axel, el cual era el salto mas difícil de todos, pero se necesitaba que sus piernas no estuvieran lastimadas, ella empezó a patinar de espaldas, todas sabían perfectamente que planeaba hacer, hasta las personas que estaban ahí se miraban preocupados, rainbow realiza un cambio de dirección y con una de sus piernas se apoya para darse el impulso, da el salto, da 4 vueltas en el aire, pero su pierna no podía mas, siente como un tipo de calambre y cae al hielo fuertemente

CON SUS AMIGAS:

hay no. dijo rarity mientras soarin se levantaba rápidamente e iba a ayudarla y ver si estaba bien

¡RAINBOW!. grito soarin mientras iba a verla

estoy bien. dijo rainbow mientras se sentaba en el hielo

rainbow, ¿que tienes?. pregunto soarin al ver el rostro de dolor de rainbow

no tengo nada, solo fue un calambre, pero estoy bien, y mas lista que nunca como para hacer mi presentación. dijo rainbow

no lo creo dash. dijo soarin tristemente

¿de que estas hablando?. dijo rainbow

no puedes estar lista para tu presentación. dijo soarin

no digas tonterías, estoy bien...

¡NO RAINBOW, TU PIERNA ESTA MAL, NO PUEDES HACERLO!. dijo soarin interrumpiendo a rainbow

tienes razón. pensó rainbow mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

no puedes. dijo soarin mientras la abrazaba

¡RAINBOW!. gritaron sus amigas mientras iban a ayudarla a parar

esotoy bien. dijo rainbow triste mientras soarin la cargaba y la llevaba a las estradas

Ahí sus amigas estaban consolándola, ella estaba triste, soarin tenía razón

disculpa soarin. dijo twilight mientras lo llevaba a un lugar mas alejado

¿necesitas algo?. pregunto soarin

escucha, rainbow esta muy triste, ¿podrías por esta vez sacarla a patinar?. dijo twilight triste

claro. dijo soarin acercándose a rainbow- rainbow dash. dijo soarin

¿que necesitas?. dijo rainbow con la cabeza gacha

¿quieres patinar?. pregunto soarin

claro, me ayudara un poco. dijo rainbow mientras se iba con soarin

¿que hiciste?. pregunto rarity viendo a twilight

solo le dije que la sacara a bailar. dijo twilight

CON RAINBOW DASH Y SOARIN:

Los dos patinaban juntos, mientras daban vueltas por todo el hielo

gracias. dijo rainbow

por nada rainbow, puedes contar conmigo siempre. dijo soarin

Rainbow le dio una sonrisa a soarin y siguieron patinando, fue hasta que soarin le tomo la mano a dash, ella quedo sorprendida

¿quieres hacer una que otra maniobra?. pregunto soarin

claro que si. dijo rainbow emocionada

Así juntos alzaron una de sus piernas, rainbow la derecha y soarin la izquierda mientras su brazo faltante lo extendían a los lados, así patinaron el círculos, frenaron y rainbow le dio la espalda a soarin, este la tomo de sus piernas y la elevo mientras rainbow se doblaba hacia atrás, haciendo que todas las personas fueran a las estradas y los vieran, algunas parejas que pasaban por ahí, tan solo al verlos fueron a sentarse, soarin cargo a rainbow dash, para después lanzarla, rainbow dio unos giros en el aire de forma horizontal, mientras todos les aplaudían, soarin atrapo a rainbow y juntos seguían patinando, soarin levanto a rainbow por la cadera de forma horizontal mientras daba unos giros sobre su propio eje, durante los giro rainbow tomo una de sus piernas y patines, cuando acabaron podían ver a mas personas llegar, soarin bajo a rainbow dash, los dos se separaron y cada uno fue a hacer otro movimiento, rainbow giraba con una pierna mientras que la otra quedaba de forma lateral, haciendo que todos le aplaudieran, soarin hacia un Axel (YA QUE LOS HOMBRES TAMBIÉN PUEDEN HACER UNO), rainbow daba un giro de espaldas arqueada hacia atrás, su pierna libre y sus manos adoptaban diferentes figuras, haciendo uno de los pasos mas hermosos en el patinaje, así ella se reunió con soarin después de que los dos dieran unos giros

¿lista para esto?. pregunto soarin

lista. dijo rainbow decidida

Rainbow empezó a describir un circuló sobre el filo del patín manteniendo una posición horizontal mientras soarin la sujetaba de la mano y así daban barias vueltas, este paso se llama Espiral de la muerte, así soarin y rainbow lo dejaron de hacer y soarin lo mas rápido que pudo y tomo a rainbow de los brazos mientras que su pierna izquierda la extendía hacia el lado izquierdo y rainbow extendía su pierna izquierda hacia el lado derecho, y así fue como terminaron esto, todas las personas les apludian y les lanzaban flores

¡BIEEEEEEEEN HECHOOOOOO!. grito pinkie desde su asiento

Rainbow y soarin caminaron hasta las escaleras para subir a las estradas

bien hecho. dijo twilight

gracias. dijo rainbow

ya es muy tarde, debemos volver. dijo rarity

si. dijeron todas

Cada una se fue por un lado diferente, a excepción de soarin y rainbow, quien la acompaño a su casa

¿quieres pasar?. pregunto rainbow

claro, ¿aquí vives?. pregunto soarin sorprendido, ya que rainbow no era ni pobre ni rica, era regular, ya que su casa era de un piso pero grande, con 4 habitaciones mas la sala la cocina y el baño

si, no soy de mucho dinero. dijo rainbow mientras soarin pasaba

pero tienes una casa hermosa. dijo soarin

gracias. dijo rainbow


	9. Chapter 9: esta es mi historia

¿quieres sentarte aquí?. pregunto rainbow apuntando hacia el sillón

claro. dijo soarin mientras se sentaba

vuelvo en un segundo. dijo rainbow mientras entraba a la cocina

entendido. dijo soarin mientras se percataba de lo que hacia rainbow

¿quieres comer algo?. pregunto rainbow dash mientras cortaba unas verduras

si, estoy hambriento, espera, ¿sabes cocinar?. pregunto soarin después de reflexionar lo que dijo rainbow

si, ¿por que todos me preguntan eso?. dijo rainbow molesta

bueno, es que, yo pensé que tu...

¿era una buena para nada y una floja?. dijo rainbow mientras todas las verduras las echaba en una hoya

no te ofendas pero...si. dijo soarin tragando saliva mientras esperaba un golpe de rainbow

no te are nada, es normal, todo el mundo me lo dice. dijo rainbow mientras le ponía una tapa a la hoya y se iba a sentar con soarin

bueno, enserio lo siento. dijo soarin arrepentido

no te preocupes. dijo rainbow con una sonrisa

me gustaría saber como fue que aprendiste. dijo soarin mientras se acercaba a rainbow

jeje, bien, en lo que esta la cena. dijo rainbow

genial. dijo soarin emocionado

yo tenía 5 años...dijo rainbow

**FLASHBACK:**

Rainbow dash estaba durmiendo, sin embargo suena su despertador, ella después de abrir un ojo y después otro, se fue incorporando hasta quedar sentada en la cama con sus cobijas las cuales le recordaban el sueño que tenía, se tallo los dos ojos, se estiró y finalmente salio de la cama, se puso sus pantuflas y fue a su baño, giro las llaves de la regadera y sintió la deliciosa agua caer sobre su cuerpo, cuando terminó y se seco, saco del closet una falda, una camisa, un suéter, unas mayas y un corbatín, después de cambiarse tomo sus zapatos y empezó a balearlos, tendió su cama y salio de su habitación, vio a sus padres estar corriendo de una habitación a otra, su papa con una taza de café y un periódico mientras entraba a otra habitación para ponerse su chamarra, y su mama con dos vestidos en la mano decidiendo cual llevarse mientras sacaba unos zapatos

hay todo lo que necesitas para hacerte de desayunar y para la comida en la tarde. dijo su mama mientras cerraba la puerta y se vestía

hija te cuidas mucho. dijo su padre mientras salia de la casa y se iba en su coche hacia su trabajo

adiós hermosa, te cuidas y recuerda que necesitamos de tu apoyo, as de comer y saca muchos dieces. dijo su mama mientras le daba un beso y se iba a trabajar

si mami, adiós. dijo rainbow triste mientras veía a su mama irse

Rainbow caminó hacia la cocina y empezó a hacerse de desayunar, miro su reloj y eran las 5 de la mañana, faltaba mucho para que entrara al kinder, entraba a las 9 de la mañana, se acerco a la television y empezó a buscar algo interesante, dieron las 8 y rainbow se levanto para peinarse, tomo su mochila y se fue a su destino, llego a la parada mientras algunas personas se le acercaban, como siempre

¿estas perdida nena?. pregunto una señora

no señorita, voy a mi escuela. dijo rainbow con una dulzura enorme

pero, ¿donde están tus padres?. pregunto la señora

están trabajando, mi papa trabaja en Bimbo y mi mama en Iusacell de las 5:30 a la 1:00 de la tarde, es doctora de las 2:00 de la tarde hasta las 6:00 y por último es la secretaria del presidente de 7:00 de la noche a las 11:30 de la noche. dijo rainbow

¿pero como puedes estar tu sola aquí?. dijo la señora sorprendida

debo apoyar a mis padres, yo hago de comer ya que mi papa llega muy cansado a las 9 de la noche y necesita comer algo, ya que mi mama llega a las 12 y si es posible llega a la 1 de la mañana y ya no puede preparar nada, los dos están muy cansados y no pueden solos, mi mama me enseño a hacer de comer a los 4 años y a arreglarme sola, se que es una locura pero es muy bueno, ya que mi mama me enseño a hacer algo que necesitare de por vida, y gracias a eso ya se las reglas de conducir, como curar una enfermedad, como ser una operadora en telefonía móvil y se escribir muy rápido, soy alguien que se hacer varias cosas, y si, me e perdido muchas cosas de mi niñez, pero no me arrepiento de nada. dijo rainbow mientras la señora le daba daba sonrisa y se iba

Llego el autobús y en el se subió rainbow, mientras todas las personas que iban ahí esperaban ver a la mama subir después de ella, pero eso no paso, el camión se fue, rainbow estaba alerta para saber en que momento parar a al camión y así bajar a su escuela

oye, ¿y tu mama?. pregunto una señora al lado de ella

están trabajando. dijo amablemente rainbow

¿no vienen contigo?. pregunto la señora alarmada

no, yo puedo venir sola, cambiarme sola, alimentarme sola. dijo rainbow mientras miraba hacia otro lado

pero, eso es imposible. dijo la señora

se que mis padre deberían de cuidarme, pero no pueden. dijo rainbow

pero...

lo siento señora, aquí me bajo. dijo rainbow mientras dejaba a la señora sorprendida- en la parada por favor. dijo rainbow mientras el conductor frenaba

son 9 pesos. dijo el señor

aquí tiene. dijo rainbow mientras le daba el dinero y bajaba del camión

rainbow dash. dijo una maestra mientras se acercaba a rainbow

hola maestra fireheart. dijo rainbow entrando con ella

¿y tus padres?. pregunto la maestra

creo que usted sabe perfectamente donde están. dijo rainbow mientras se alejaba

**FIN DE FLASHBACK (INTERRUMPIDO POR SOARIN)**

espera, haber si entendí bien, ¿tus padres no tenían tiempo para atenderte, arreglarte, cocinarte y acompañarte?. dijo soarin sorprendido

exacto. dijo rainbow

¿que sucede después?. pregunto soarin

ya lo veraz. dijo rainbow

**FLASHBACK:**

Rainbow caminaba hacia su casa, necesitaba ejercitarse, paso por un salón donde se practicaba patinaje sobre hielo, ella se emociono al ver a esas chicas patinar así, ella camino a su casa esperando la llegada de sus padres, hizo de comer, estaba lista para lo que iba a ser

ya llegue hija. dijo su papa entrando con mucho cansancio, lo vio sentarse en el sillón, una ojeras grandes en sus ojos, ya estaba muy debilitado

hola papi. dijo rainbow mientras lo abrazaba

¿hiciste de comer?. pregunto su papa

sip. dijo rainbow mientras iba a servirle- aquí tienes. dijo rainbow mientras le daba un plato de comida

gracias hija. dijo mientras empezaba a comer

me gusta mucho una clase que vi en el recorrido aquí. dijo rainbow emocionada

¿así?, ¿cual?. pregunto su papa

patinaje sobre hielo. dijo rainbow feliz

si, es un deporte maravilloso. dijo su papa

¿me preguntaba si podría ir?. dijo ella mientras cruzaba los dedos para que le dijera que si

claro hija, tu puedes hacerlo, te ayudara a ser muy sorprendente. dijo su papa feliz

¡SI!. grito rainbow de emoción

solo te pido que te cuides. dijo su papa

lo are. juro rainbow

**FIN DE FLASHBACK:**

¿entonces fue así como aprendiste a patinar?. dijo soarin sorprendido

exacto, tiempo después mi padre me inscribió y así aprendí. dijo rainbow

pero algo me dice que hay mas. dijo soarin con una sonrisa

bien, te seguiré contando. dijo rainbow mientras se estiraba y la manga de su blusa se bajaba un poco demostrando una cicatriz

¿que es eso?. pregunto soarin

n-n-nada. dijo rainbow ocultando la cicatriz con la manga

rainbow, dime. dijo soarin

bien. dijo rainbow rendida

**FLASHBACK:**

Rainbow caminaba feliz, había salido de su clase de patinaje, no podía estar mas que emocionada para el día siguiente, ella llego a su casa y empezó a hacer de comer, sin embargo se acerco demasiado a una hoya cual quería prender un sarten, ella se quemo

¡AUCH!. exclamo de dolor ya que la hoya estaba super caliente- todo estará bien. dijo rainbow con pequeña lagrimas mientras entraba a la habitación de sus padres- ¿donde esta, donde esta?. dijo rainbow desesperadamente mientras buscaba en un botiquín- lo tengo. dijo rainbow sacando una pomada y una venda- esto funcionara. dijo rainbow untándose la crema para después ponerse la venda y ocultar su herida en su manga

Caminó de nuevo a la cocina y volvió a calentar las cosas, comió y ya a las 9:00 llego su papa

llegue hija. dijo su papa feliz

hola papi. dijo rainbow mientras lo abrazaba

¿como te fue?. pregunto su papa

muy bien. dijo rainbow, pero se estiro y su manga bajo mostrando la venda

¿que te paso en ese brazo?. pregunto su papa

¿que?. dijo rainbow mientras se daba cuenta de que se le veía su venda- nada papi. dijo bajándose la manga

dime la verdad. dijo su papa seriamente

me queme con una hoya. dijo rainbow

no vuelves a usar esa porquería jamas. dijo su papa

pero, ¿como are de comer?. pregunto rainbow

tu madre cambiara su trabajo y ara de comer y de desayunar. dijo su papa mientras se iba

pero...

ya dije y punto. dijo su papa

esta bien. dijo rainbow mientras se iba a su habitación

**FIN DE FLASHBACK:**

wow, que interesante se pone esto. dijo soarin

supongo, mi mama si cambio su trabajo, puso su clínica en la casa, y siempre que llegaba habían personas ahí. dijo rainbow

fabuloso, ¿hay algo mas?. pregunto soarin

eso es todo, solo que perdí toda mi infancia, tuve mas responsabilidades, el tiempo no se recupera. dijo rainbow mirando hacia otro lado

rainbow yo...dijo soarin, pero no tenía palabras

mira, ya esta, ven a comer. dijo rainbow

gracias. dijo soarin mientras rainbow le traía la comida

por nada. dijo rainbow

¿y vives con tus padres?. pregunto soarin

no, vivo sola, me mude a los 13 aquí, creo que ya me sentía independiente. dijo rainbow

vaya, que interesante. dijo soarin

no hay mucho que contar sobre mi. dijo rainbow

esta deliciosa. dijo soarin mientras comía todo lo que había en el plato

gracias. dijo rainbow

oye rainbow. dijo soarin tomando la mano de rainbow

¿s-s-si?. dijo rainbow sonrojada

¿quiere venir a un lugar divertido?. pregunto soarin

claro. dijo rainbow entusiasmada

pues vamos. dijo soarin tomando el abrigo de rainbow y saliendo de su casa junto a ella

Rainbow cerro la puerta y los dos se fueron, a donde se suponía, soarin le llevaría a divertir


	10. Chapter 10: diversión en las maquinitas

bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar. dijo soarin apuntando a un gran salón, con muchas luces que se veían hasta a fuera

¡SIIIIIII!. grito rainbow al ver tantas maquinitas **(NO SE SI LAS CONOZCAN PERO SON MAQUINAS DE VIDEOJUEGOS DONDE PUEDES BAILAR Y HAY UNAS QUE SON DE PELEAS)**

te dije que este sería tu nuevo...hogar. dijo soarin al ver que rainbow ya no estaba

Soarin fue a buscarla, y la encontró jugando en un tragamonedas, ella metía el dinero y jalaba la palanca, mientras las imágenes pasaban hasta quedar en tres manzanas, y como quedaron las tres la maquina le dio dinero a rainbow

vaya, al fin te encuentro. dijo soarin

soarin, mira cuanto dinero me dio. dijo rainbow feliz mientras corría a otro juego

dios, es mas imperativa que hasta pinkie pie. dijo soarin mientras iba a buscarla

Rainbow se encontraba en una maquinita que tenía frutas adentro de la pantalla en la cual tenía que introducir el dinero, escoger dos frutas que estaban dibujadas en botones que se parecían a las que estaban en la pantalla, y esperar a que las frutas que ella eligiera calleran en las mismas fotos de la pantalla y si lo lograba tendría dinero

escucha, ¿puedes quedarte...

¡SOARIN!, tengo mas dinero. dicho esto rainbow corrió a otro juego

hay no. murmuro soarin mientras la seguía

Ahora rainbow estaba en un juego donde se veía un campo de fútbol con unos hoyos, ella tenía que tirar de una palanca y así la volita de fierro caería en uno de los hoyos y ganaría dinero

¡ESTO ES MÁGICO!. grito rainbow de emoción al ver que había ganado mas dinero

rainbow, yo iré a jugar en una maquinita, no te vayas a ir. dijo soarin

me estas tratando como a una niña. dijo rainbow enfada

¿que no lo eres?. dijo soarin mientras rainbow le daba una mirada molesta- bien, bien, no lo eres. dijo soarin mientras se iba corriendo

nunca me fallas. dijo rainbow agradeciéndole a su mirada

Rainbow se subió a un asiento en el cual había palancas, un volante y un casco, rainbow encendió el juego y vio que se trataba de carreras, rainbow se puso el casco y le dio inicio al juego, rainbow se veía en un auto y a su alrededor estaban mas carros, empezó la cuenta regresiva y el juego dio la señal de que era la hora de arrancar

vamos, no me falles. dijo rainbow mientras giraba el volante para no chocar con la pared de las curvas- eso, piu, piu, piu. dijo rainbow mientras hacia ruidos como si estuviera en una nave espacial y lanzara rayos- ¿carros que lancen rayos?, que ridículo. dijo rainbow por hacer ruidos de naves espaciales

¡DA VUELTA!. grito una chica que se acercaba a verla jugar

eso hago. dijo rainbow mientras giraba

¡ARREBASALO, ARREBASALO!. grito la chica mientras mas personas se acercaban a verla jugar

¡ESO CHICA NUEVA, GIRA!. dijo un chico

ya voy. dijo rainbow mientras giraba

¡DALE VUELTA A TODO EL VOLANTE!. grito otra chica

¡ARREBASALO, ARREBASALO!. repetían las personas

ya voy, ya voy, ya casi. dijo rainbow mientras aceleraba mas

¡CORRE QUE YA CASI LLEGAN A LA META!. grito una chica desesperada

¡VAMOS!. grito rainbow desesperada mientras aumentaba la velocidad

¡YA CASI!. grito la primera chica que la fue a ver

¡VAMOOOOS!. grito rainbow mientras quedaba al lado del carro que competía con ella

¡ESO ES, SOLO GIRA O CHOCARAS!. grito una chica

¡DEBES LOGRARLO!. grito una chica mientras se comía sus uñas

¡LO LOGRE!. grito rainbow al ganarle al otro competidor

¡SIIIIII!. gritaron todos

¡TOMA ESO!. grito rainbow al competidor que le gano

¡ASÍ SE HACE!. gritaron todos

¿cual es tu nombre ganadora?. pregunto el chico

soy la mejor e increíble rainbow dash. dijo rainbow apuntándose con el pulgar orgullosamente

¡CLARO QUE LO ERES!, fuiste la primera que logra tener el primer lugar en este juego. dijo el mismo chico

¿de verdad?. dijo rainbow feliz

¡SI!, este juego tendrá tu nombre. dijo el chico mientras se inclinaba ante rainbow y los demás hacían lo mismo

¡SI!. grito rainbow emocionada

Rainbow corrió a otro juego, en el cual ella debía bailar siguiendo las teclas que aparecían en la pantalla del juego

¿donde estará esa chica?. dijo soarin mientras las buscaba

¡SOARIN!. grito rainbow mientras corría a abrazarlo

wow, hola rainbow. dijo soarin impresionado por la actitud de rainbow

gracias por traerme aquí, eres un buen amigo. dijo rainbow aun abrazándolo

por nada. dijo soarin aceptando el abrazo

mis padres jamas lo hubieran hecho. dijo rainbow

yo se que si lo harían. dijo soarin

bien, gracias, muchas gracias. dijo rainbow mientras lo soltaba y se iba a seguir bailando

no hay por que me lo pidas. dijo soarin

No importaba que tan marimacha, ruda, fuerte quería demostrar rainbow ser, para soarin, en su interior seguiría siendo una niña quien no tuvo la oportunidad de divertirse y que estuvo aprendiendo cosas de mayores en vez de divertirse como muchos niños

rainbow, hora de irnos. dijo soarin

¡ADIÓS!. grito rainbow despidiéndose de sus nuevos amigos

¡ADIÓS!. gritaron todos mientras veían como se iban

¿te divertiste?. pregunto soarin

¡SI Y MUCHO!. grito rainbow feliz

eso me alegra. dijo soarin con una sonrisa

bueno, debo irme, recuerda que hay que ir a la escuela. dijo rainbow mientras se iba

¿a donde crees que vas?. pregunto soarin

mm, a mi casa. dijo rainbow como si fuera obvio

claro que no iras sola, es muy noche, iré contigo. dijo soarin mientras se acercaba mas a ella

no tienes que hacerlo, tus papas te estarán esperando. dijo rainbow

si te pasara algo, no se que aria. dijo soarin mientras caminaba con ella

gracias, y si te pasara algo yo tampoco no se que aria. dijo rainbow con una sonrisa mientras juntos se iban a la casa de rainbow


	11. Chapter 11: mis amigos de la infancia

Ya era un bello día en la escuela, rainbow dash caminaba pacíficamente, estaba feliz por que el día pasado había ido a un lugar que para ella era mágico, hasta que choca con alguien

lo siento, no te vi venía distraída. dijo rainbow mientras miraba a la persona con la que choco

lo siento también, espera, ¿rainbow dash?. dijo un chico

¿flash?, vaya cuanto tiempo. dijo rainbow aun mas feliz de ver a su amigo

no lo puedo creer. dijo flash mientras ayudaba a levantar a rainbow

este día sera genial. dijo rainbow emocionada

lo seeeee, nada como encontrarme a mi amiga de infancia. dijo flash

hace años que no te veo. dijo rainbow dramáticamente

nunca olvidare lo dramática que eras y sigues siendo igual. dijo flash

¿que te esperas de una chica como yo?. dijo rainbow entre risas

jaja, créeme que no lo se. dijo flash

me encanta que nos volvamos a ver, desde que cada uno de nosotros se fue a estudiar a una primaria diferente todo no volvió a ser igual. dijo rainbow triste

te entiendo, me hacia falta la chica que hacia las mejores obras del mundo. dijo flash mientras acariciaba la mejilla de rainbow

jaja. dijo rainbow mientras tocaba la mano que flash tenía en su mejilla- y a mi siempre me hizo falta el chico que jugaba a ser un capitán del ejercito y que me defendía de todas las personas mayores que me hacían preguntas sobres mis padres. dijo rainbow mientras una pequeña lagrima recorría su rostro

ven. susurro flash mientras abrazaba a rainbow

te extrañe tanto. dijo rainbow triste

yo igual, shhh, tranquila, ya estoy aquí. dijo flash quien no pudo soportar tanto el dolor que también empezó a soltar lagrimas

siempre fuiste como mi hermano. dijo rainbow

y tu siempre fuiste como mi hermana. dijo flash

¿recuerdas el día en el cual te conocí?. pregunto rainbow feliz

así, ese día jamas lo olvidare

**FLASHBACK:**

Rainbow dash caminaba con la cabeza gacha, era un bello martes, rainbow entró a la escuela, donde siempre sus maestras divulgaban sobre los irresponsables que eran sus padres

¡OYE RAINBOW CRASH!. grito un niño junto a otros dos

no quiero una pelea hoy. dijo rainbow sin siquiera mirarlo

¿UHHHH, QUE TIENES RAINBOW CRASH, MIEDO?. dijeron los 3 chicos mientras todos los de la escuela empezaban a reír a excepción de 5 niños que estaban ahí

¡NO, SOLO NO QUIERO UNA PELEA CON UNOS PERDEDORES!. grito rainbow mirando a los 3 chicos para después darles la espalda

¡TOMA ESTO!. grito uno de los 3

¿que cosa?. dijo rainbow volteando pero el mismo chico la tiro

sorpresa. dijo el chico riendo a carcajadas

¿esta era su sorpresa?, se nota que son bebes. dijo rainbow mientras se levantaba y se iba a su salón correspondiente

esa chica me cae mal. menciono uno de los chicos del grupo

ya se, le pondremos una trampa. dijo uno de ellos

me parece genial. dijeron los otros dos

DESPUÉS DE CLASE:

Rainbow estaba dispuesta a irse cuando los 3 le salieron de repente

¿que?. dijo rainbow espantada

hola crashie, ¿a quien llamaste bebes?. dijo uno de ellos mientras todos mostraban unas varas

¡ALTO!. dijo un chico de pelo azul, ojos azules y piel medio amarilla que se puso enfrente de rainbow

¿tu que quieres?. pregunto uno de los tres

déjenla en paz. dijo el chico molesto

bien, dejemos al pequeño héroe con su princesa. dijeron en tono de burla mientras se iban

gracias. dijo rainbow

no te preocupes, ¿rainbow dash verdad?. pregunto el chico

la original y, ¿como te llamas?. pregunto rainbow

flash sentry, soy de otro salón. dijo el chico mirando hacia atrás para verificar que se habían ido esos abusadores

muchas gracias, creo que debo irme. dijo rainbow

por nada y ¿quieres que te acompañe?. pregunto flash

claro. dijo rainbow mientras se iban

**FIN DE FLASHBACK:**

desde ese momento fuimos buenos amigos. dijo rainbow

si, hermosos recuerdos. dijo flash

¿y no as visto a los demás?. pregunto rainbow

oh si. dijo flash

¿como han estado?. pregunto rainbow

creo que mejor lo averiguas tu. dijo flash mientras tomaba de la mano a rainbow y se la llevaba corriendo

¿como?. dijo rainbow confundida

así. dijo soarin abriendo la puerta de un salón y mostrando a 4 chicos

¡BIG MAC, CARAMEL, FANCY PANTS Y CHEESE SANDWICH!. grito rainbow emocionada

¡DASHIE!. gritaron los 4 mientras iban a abrazarla

hace años que no nos vemos. dijo cheese mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

lose. dijo rainbow morada

suéltala. aconsejo big mac

ups. dijo cheese mientras la soltaba

¡ME ALEGRA QUE TODOS ESTEMOS OTRA VEZ JUNTOS!. grito rainbow

¡SIIIIIIII!. grito cheese mientras saltaba de un lado a otro

¿big mac nunca encontraste a tu hermana?. pregunto rainbow

lamentablemente no. dijo big triste

aaaaaaaaaah. dijo rainbow triste

¿su entraste al equipo?. pregunto fancy pants

si logre entrar, ¿tu lograste convertirte en el mejor diseñador?. pregunto rainbow

siempre estuvo dentro de mi triunfar. dijo fancy

¿caramel lograste ser el mejor cocinero?. pregunto rainbow

claro que si, pero jamas le ganaría a los tuyos. alabó caramel a rainbow

gracias. dijo rainbow apenada- y flash, ¿si piensas todavía ser un capitán del ejercito?. pregunto rainbow

claro que si, lo voy a lograr. dijo flash

¡ME ALEGRA ESTAR DE NUEVO CON USTEDES!. grito rainbow mientras abrazaba a todos

¡A MI TAMBIÉN!. exclamaron todos mientras se daban un fuerte abrazó


	12. Chapter 12: ya se por que eres marimacha

creo que ya fue suficiente. dijo rainbow

me alegra que lo dijeras. dijo flash mientras todos se separaban del abrazo

espero que no se molesten, pero yo tengo otro amigo. dijo rainbow nerviosa

no nos molesta para...dijo fancy pero fue interrumpido

¿COMO QUE TIENES OTRO AMIGO?. grito cheese

cheese, no nos molesta. dijo flash

¿a no?, es decir, que bien que tienes un nuevo amigo. dijo el chico feliz

ignorare eso. dijo rainbow mientras todos asentían

¿no no lo vas a presentar?. pregunto flash

claro que si. dijo rainbow mientras abría la puerta y todos salían junto a ella

oye rainbow, dime que tienes amigas. dijo flash mientras abrazaba a rainbow

miren que tenemos aquí, el señor flash ya quiere conocer a las bellas damas de aquí. dijo en tono de burla fancy mientras todos menos flash empezaban a reír

no es eso tonto. dijo flash molesto

¿entonces cual es la razón por la cual quieres saber?. pregunto big mac

la grandiosa razón es por que el padre de dash casi nos mandaba a volar. dijo flash mientras todos lo recordaban

así, ¿recuerdan cuando su papa se enojo pensando que rainbow andaba con todos nosotros?. dijo cheese mientras rainbow se ponía roja de la vergüenza

jamas olvidare el show que hizo tu papa. dijo flash mientras reía

si, lose. dijo rainbow mas roja

además de que tu papa nunca nos quiso. dijo fancy

exacto mis queridos amigos. dijo rainbow recordando todo

nunca olvidare sus palabras, "HIJA TE ESTAS VOLVIENDO UN HOMBRE, JÚNTATE CON DAMAS". dijo cheese mientras todos empezaban a reír

"TE HACES UN MONSTRUO Y QUIERO QUE TE COMPORTES COMO LO QUE ERES, UNA MUJERCITA". dijo rainbow en tono de burla

¿señorita de donde?. dijo cheese riendo a carcajadas

exacto, no me comporto como una. dijo rainbow mientras le ganaba la risa y empezaba a reír contagiandole la risa a los demás

¿entonces rainbow?. dijo un ya calmado flash

¿que?. dijo rainbow tranquilizándose

¿tienes amigas?, por que si no tienes no te acompañare a tu casa. dijo flash mientras tragaba saliva

no tienes nada de que preocuparte, vivo sola. dijo rainbow

¡¿TUS PADRES SE FUERON?!. grito cheese mientras lloraba dramaticamente y abrazaba a rainbow

por la directora celestia. dijo rainbow rodando los ojos

¡CHEESE!. gritaron todos

ustedes deben comprender el dolor. dijo cheese molesto

escucha, mis padres siguen vivos, solo que yo me separe de ellos. dijo rainbow seria

ya lo sabía. dijo cheese mientras dejaba de llorar

fabuloso, entonces si te pudo llevar a tu casa, ¿verdad?. pregunto flash

uuuuuuuuh. dijeron el resto en burla

¿que les pasa?. pregunto rainbow molesta

nada, ¿cuando nos iban a decir que son pareja?. dijo cheese emocionado

¡NO SOMOS PAREJA!. exclamaron los dos molestos

¿entonces por que se van abrazados y se acompañan a su casa?. pregunto caramel

por que el siempre fue como mi hermano. dijo abrazando a flash

que tierno. dijo cheese

ustedes también son mis hermanos. dijo rainbow sin dejar de abrazar a flash

lo sabemos. dijeron todos

hola...dash. dijo soarin al ver a rainbow abrazarse con ese chico

hola soarin. dijo rainbow mientras soltaba a soarin

¿así que este es tu amigo?. dijo flash feliz

¡HOLA, HOLA, HOLA!. grito cheese mientras saltaba al rededor de soarin

hola. dijo soarin algo molesto

te presento a mis...rainbow no pudo terminar

¿novios?. dijo soarin intentando ocultar sus celos

¿por que todos nos decían lo mismo?. pregunto caramel

no seas bobito, son mis amigos. dijo rainbow emocionada

todos menos el de cabello azul. susurro soarin enfadado

¿perdón?. dijo rainbow

nada, me alegra conocerlos. dijo soarin

a mi también. dijo fancy en un tono elegante

¿esta...bien?. dijo soarin confundido

no importa, ¡TODOS, HASTA TU SON MIS AMIGOS!. grito de emoción rainbow

claro. dijo soarin serio

bueno rainbow, ¿no nos vas a dar un recorrido?. pregunto flash abrazando a rainbow

claro que si. dijo rainbow- ¿vienes soarin?. pregunto rainbow

claro. dijo soarin mientras iba con ellos

Después de un largo recorrido soarin se acerco a flash

¿y es tu novia?. pregunto soarin en susurro

no hermano, ella es como mi hermana. dijo flash

entiendo. dijo soarin

¿por que, te gusta?. pregunto flash con cara de burla

no. dijo sencillamente soarin, aunque se ponía nervioso

bueno hermano, ella es mi como mi hermana. dijo flash sonriente

si, si, creo que seremos buenos amigos. dijo soarin

igual lo pienso. dijo flash

parece que ya son amigos. dijo rainbow feliz

si, ya lo somos. dijo flash

bueno, es hora de que les hable sobre lo que se ara esta fecha. dijo rainbow mientras le daba un golpe con el puño a soarin

¡AUCH!. dijo soarin sobándose

¿te dolió?. pregunto rainbow

claro que si. dijo soarin

lo siento, creo que big me enseño muchas de esas cosas. dijo rainbow

creo que si. dijo big mac

¡RAINBOW DASH!. dijo cheese mientras espantaba a rainbow y le tocaba el hombro al mismo tiempo

Sin embargo dash en ese momento tomo del brazo a cheese y lo jalo hacia enfrente haciendo que el pobre de nuestro fiestero cayera al suelo

¡CHEESE!. grito rainbow mientras se acercaba a su amigo

estoy...bien. dijo cheese en el suelo

lo siento. dijo rainbow

¡AJA, DE ALGO TE SIRVIÓ MIS CLASES DE DEFENSA!. grito flash feliz

¿es enserio?. dijo rainbow mientras se abalanzaba a flash y quedaba encima de el

ya no digo nada. dijo flash

así se habla. dijo rainbow mientras tomaba la pierna de flasy y se subía encima de ella, doblandosela hacia la espalda de flash

¡NO RAINBOW NO!. grito flash

promete que no volverás a hacer eso. dijo rainbow

bien, lo prometo. dijo flash agonizando

bien. dijo rainbow mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y lo ayudaba a parar

si te sirvieron mis clases. dijo flash orgulloso

¿así se llevan?. pregunto soarin traumado

si, ¿lo quieres intentar?. pregunto rainbow

¡NOOO!. dijo mientras se hacia volita

no te preocupes, si no quieres, no. dijo rainbow

ya se por que eres marimacha. dijo soarin

¿por que?. pregunto ella

te juntas con puros hombres. dijo soarin

lose, siempre me lo dicen. dijo rainbow orgullosa- ¿continuamos?. pregunto rainbow

claro. dijeron todos mientras se iban


	13. Chapter 13: ¿tu eres amiga de dash?

Flash y soarin estaban platicando, soarin era con el que mas encajaba de los 4

entonces, yo le enseñe todo sobre defenderse. dijo flash orgulloso

y si que le enseñaste bien, ese tremendo golpe que le dio a cheese lo demostró. dijo soarin mientras tomaba de su jugo

exacto, soy un gran maestro, pero big mac tuvo que ver en fuerza. dijo flash mientras miraba a soarin con una sonrisa

no te entiendo. dijo soarin serio

bueno, big mac y caramel son cosechadores de manzanas, etc, ellos necesitan mucha fuerza para esas cosas, por eso big mac y caramel entrenaron a rainbow para que tuviera fuerza, no me sorprende por que rainbow siempre que jugaba tiraditas les ganara a todos. dijo flash mientras se le subía mas el orgullo

bien señor importante, ¿que hacían los demás?. pregunto soarin rodando los ojos

cheese le enseño a ser veloz a mi querida hermana rainbow y fancy le enseñó diferentes tipos de vestuarios para siempre lucir fantastica en cualquier lado que fuera o algún deporte. dijo flash

bueno, al menos dime que rainbow no es...dijo soarin nervioso

¡NO SEAS TONTO!. grito flash molesto- a rainbow le gustan los hombres. finalizo flash aun molesto

valió la pena preguntar, con eso de que se junta con hombres, pero ¿como lo sabes?. pregunto soarin

bueno, ella misma no lo a dicho, no tiene ningún interés en una chica, pero tampoco encuentra a esa chico especial en el cual pueda sentirse cómoda. concluyo flash

entiendo. dijo soarin mientras volvía a tomar jugo

bueno, rainbow hablo sobre algo de la primavera, ¿verdad?. pregunto flash}

así es, uno de los eventos mas importantes de todos, ella me dijo que primero se eleva una antorcha demostrando que ya es hora de que inicie la primavera, se hace un desfile, al día siguiente se inaugura la fiesta y después se hace una fiesta en la cual se coronan a los reyes, y para finalizar hay una semana de vacaciones. dijo soarin

llegue en un buen momento. dijo flash emocionado

si, bueno rainbow me dijo que fueras en busca de la encargada de la celebridad, se encuentra en la oficina administrativa, quiere que le entregues esto. dijo soarin mientras se iba

espera...¿como llego haya?. pregunto flash mientras veía como soarin daba vuelta al lado izquierdo

Flash empezó a caminar mientras buscaba por todas partes la oficina administrativa, estaba perdido, de nada le había servido el recorrido de su amiga dash

rayos, no se que hacer ahora. dijo flash preocupado

¡HOLA!. grito una chica de pelo rosa

¡AAAA!, ¿quien eres?. pregunto flash mientras se sobaba los oídos por el grito de esa chica rara

mi nombre es pinkie pie. dijo feliz

pues yo soy...

¡FLASH SENTRY!. grito la chica emocionada

si, soy flash sentry, ¿como lo sabes?. pregunto flash

siempre en el periódico mural ponen a los nuevos estudiantes. dijo pinkie

pero no me conoces, ¿como supiste que yo me llamaba así después del resto de los chicos que llegaron?. pregunto flash confundido

lo presentí. dijo la chica feliz

muy...bien, se de gran ayuda y dime donde esta la oficina administrativa. suplico flash

am, estas cerca de ella. dijo pinkie señalando al lado derecho donde decía oficina administrativa

oh. dijo flash apenado

jajajajaja. empezó a reír pinkie- eres muy gracioso, ¿QUIERES SER MI AMIGO?. pregunto pinkie invadiendo el espacio personal de flash

solo si prometes alejarte de mi rostro. dijo flash

¡ACEPTO!. grito pinkie alejándose

bueno, ¡ADIÓS!. grito flash mientras se iba corriendo

¡ESPERA!. grito pinkie mientras lo seguía

jeje, jamas me encontrara. dijo flash apareciendo por el otro lado y caminando hacia la oficina- ¿hola?. dijo flash abriendo la puerta

¿que deseas?. dijo una chica amablemente mientras anotaba unas cosas en una hojas

bueno, soy nuevo y mi nombre es...

flash sentry. concluyo twilight aun sin mirar a flash

así es, ¿por que todos saben quien soy yo?. pregunto flash en susurro

fue perfectamente audible lo que dijiste y la respuesta es por que en el periódico mural pusieron a los nuevos que llegarían a la escuela. dijo twilight mientras les ponía sellos a las hojas

pero, si iban a venir mas personas aquí, ¿COMO IBA A SER POSIBLE QUE SUPIERAS QUE YO SERÍA FLASH DE TANTOS NOMBRES QUE PUSIERON?. pregunto flash mas confundido que antes

muy sencillo, también por el grito que dio mi amiga pinkie pie aya afuera. dijo twilight mientras terminaba con la última hoja

oh, bueno, me dijo dashie que le diera esto. dijo flash

¿RAINBOW DASH TE PIDIÓ QUE ME DIERAS ESTO?. grito twilight mientras miraba a flash

s-s-si, no se para que sea pero aquí esta. dijo flash mientras veía los bellos ojos que traía esa chica

estos papeles son importantes, es la autorización de la directora para que podamos hacernos cargo de la celebración de la primavera, sin estas autorizaciones no podríamos hacer nada y mas si tenemos aquí nuestras credenciales para poder dar ordenes. dijo twilight mientras abrazaba las hojas

vaya, si son importantes. dijo flash mientras se iba

¡ESPERA!. grito twilight

¿si?. pregunto flash

gracias por traerlos. dijo twilight mientras guardaba los papeles en un cajón

por nada, ¿eres la administrativa?. pregunto flash

no, pero me dieron permiso para usar la oficina, yo me encargo de supervisar que todo este en orden para la celebración. dijo twilight con una sonrisa

debes ser muy ordenada para que te pidan hacer estas cosas. dijo flash

p-p-pues creo que si. dijo twilight sonrojada mientras miraba a otro lado

bueno, usted ya sabe mi nombre, ¿cual es el suyo?. pregunto flash

mi nombre es twilight sparkle. dijo algo sonrojada

bueno twilight, ¿le gustaría ir a pasear?. pregunto amablemente flash

me gustaría, pero tengo que hacer algunas cosas. dijo twilight

oh, entiendo. dijo flash decepcionado

¿sabes?, tengo muchos días para terminarlo. dijo twilight con una sonrisa

¿enserio?, por que no quiero que te atrases por mi culpa. dijo flash

claro, necesito distraerme un poco, estas cosas me tienen todo el día ocupada, hasta en mi casa tengo que hacer los trabajos y no tengo tiempo para ver a mis amigas. dijo twilight mientras cerraba la oficina y se iba con flash

¿entonces dash es tu amiga?. pregunto flash

si, no conocimos aquí, ¿como la conoces tu?. pregunto twilight

bueno, ella y yo ya nos conocíamos. dijo flash

¿ya, en donde?. pregunto twilight mientras veía las decoraciones que hacían los estudiantes

en el kinder. dijo flash

ustedes ya eran amigos de la infancia, ¿cierto?. pregunto twilight

si, pero al entrar en la primaria cada uno de nosotros se fue a otra escuela. dijo flash

¿nosotros?, ¿cuantos eran?. pregunto twilight

eramos 6 en total, pero cada uno fue a estudiar en otra primaria, y hasta ahora, que todos estamos aquí. dijo flash feliz

wow, eso si que es impresionante. dijo twilight

si, creo, pero lo importante es estar junto a nuestra amiga que paso por mucho. dijo flash algo triste

espera, espera, ¿rainbow paso por mucho?. pregunto twilight mientras dejaba de caminar

mm, si, pensé que se los había dicho. dijo flash

nunca nos dijo nada. dijo twilight molesta

a, bueno, lo mas probable es que...

¡ME LAS PAGARA!. grito twilight

pero twilight, recuerda que rainbow paso por mucho y tal vez no tuvo el valor para decírselo a ustedes. dijo flash calmándola

si, eso debe ser. dijo twilight en un suspiro

así se habla. dijo flash mientras seguía caminando

CON PINKIE PIE:

¡FLASH, FLASH, FLAAAAAAAASH!. gritaba pinkie lastimando los oídos de los estudiantes- ¿donde podrá estar ese chico?. se pregunto pinkie- ¡HOLA!. grito pinkie a un chico

¡AAAAA!. grito el pobre chico por el susto

ups, perdón. dijo pinkie


	14. Chapter 14: las amenazas para la escuela

¿ERES NUEVO VERDAD?. pregunto pinkie emocionada

s-s-si. dijo el chico confundido

¡GENIAL, GENIAL, GENIAL!. gritaba pinkie- ¿CUAL ES TU NOMBRE?. pregunto pinkie

mi nombre es...

¡UH, UH, UH, DÉJAME ADIVINAR, SEGÚN MI PINKIESENTIDO ERES CHEESE SÁNDWICH!. grito pinkie saltando alrededor de el

¿COMO LO SUPISTE?. pregunto cheese sorprendido

¡POR QUE YO SOY PINKIE PIE Y PUEDO ADIVINAR LOS NOMBRES DE LAS PERSONAS!. grito pinkie

¡ERES SORPRENDENTE PINKIE PIE!. grito cheese emocionado

¿QUIERES SER MI AMIGO?. pregunto pinkie invadiendo el espacio personal de cheese

¡CLARO QUE SIIIII!. grito cheese ahora invadiendo el espacio personal de pinkie

¡ESPERA!. grito pinkie desesperada

¿QUE SUCEDE?. pregunto cheese

¡ESTABA BUSCANDO A UN CHICO QUE SE ESCAPO!. grito pinkie

¡OH NO, HAY QUE ENCONTRARLO!. grito cheese

¡VAMOS POR HAYA!. grito pinkie

¡SI!. grito cheese mientras los dos corrían hacia esa dirección

PINKIE PIE:

amigos seremos siempre

no importa que suceda

siempre estaré a tu lado

CHEESE SÁNDWICH:

y nuestra amistad

al igual que nuestra locura

crecerá por siempre

PINKIE PIE:

serpentinas, globos, dulces

eso nos gusta a los dos

las fiestas son nuestra vida

CHEESE SÁNDWICH:

y llenos de energía estamos

las decoraciones nos hacen sonreír

y cuando nos hablan de fiestas

nuestro corazón late con fuerza

LOS DOS:

nuestra amistad

encaja muy bien

nos gustan las mismas cosas

es una locura

vivimos felices, desde que te conocí

jamas vi a alguien que le gustara

lo mismo que a mi

Pinkie y cheese corrieron a una maquina de dulces y ahí sacaron los dulces mas posibles, luego asustaron a todos los alumnos con mascaras, arrojaron globos de agua a todos los estudiantes y fueron a cantar juntos mientras aventaban serpentinas

rayos, son un peligro para la escuela. dijo rainbow quien los estuvo observando todo el tiempo

¡DASHIE!. grito cheese mientras corría a abrazarla

¿que paso mi cheese?. dijo rainbow abrazándolo

¿mi querido cheese?. dijo pinkie mientras se quedaba viendo desde lejos

¡PINKIE, NO TE QUEDES AHÍ!. grito rainbow

¡SIIII!. dijo pinkie mientras abrazaba a los 2

enserio son peligrosos para esta zona. dijo rainbow riendo

¡CHEESE VAMOS A ARROJAR ESTOS SOMBREROS A TODOS!. grito pinkie

¡VAMOOOOOOS!. grito cheese emocionado

¡ALTO!. grito rainbow pero no la escucharon

¿rainbow?. dijo flash llegando con twilight

justo lo que mis ojos querían ver. dijo rainbow

hola dash. dijo twilight

¿twilight?. dijo rainbow sorprendida

claro, ¿quien mas?. dijo twilight como si fuera obvio

cosas raras están sucediendo hoy. dijo rainbow sorprendida

¿a que te refieres?. pregunto flash algo molesto

a nada, bueno, necesitamos detener a la amenazas de la escuela. dijo rainbow

¿quienes son?. preguntaron flash y twilight

¡PINKIE Y CHEESE!. dijo jalando a los dos

Rainbow los llevo con los chicos, los cuales ya habían disfrazado a todos los estudiantes con sombreros

¡DETÉNGANSE USTEDES 2!. grito rainbow

¡NUNCA!. grito pinkie mientras les lanzaba globos de agua

¡TU LO PEDISTE!. dijo rainbow persiguiéndolos

¡ADIÓS!. grito pinkie mientras se llevaba corriendo a cheese

¡QUEDATE QUIETA!. ordeno rainbow mientras era seguida por sus 2 amigos

esto es ridículo. susurro twilight a flash

tienes razón. dijo flash

¡TOMEN ESTO!. grito cheese dándoles serpentinas a todos, globos con agua y disfraces

¡YA ME ARTE!. grito rainbow mientras se aventaba a los 2

no puede ser. dijo pinkie en el suelo

esto era divertido. dijo cheese triste

¡ALÉJENSE DE LAS AMENAZAS!. grito una chica mientras todos los estudiantes se iban

¿o tal vez no?. dijo pinkie apenada

¿en que estaban pensando?. pregunto rainbow molesta

¿en divertirnos?. dijo cheese recibiendo un sape de pinkie- auch, era una opinión. dijo sobándose la cabeza

voy a procurar dejarlos a los dos lejos, son capaces de arruinar todo si están juntos, y no lo voy a permitir por que estamos a 1 centímetro de la celebración de la primavera. dijo rainbow seria- ¿entendido?. pregunto rainbow

entendido. dijeron los dos tristes

no se preocupen, al menos tendrán tiempo para conocerse, ¿verdad dash?. dijo twilight mirando a rainbow enojada

pero...

¿verdad dash?. pregunto twilight interrumpiendo a rainbow

si. dijo dash vencida

perfecto, y quiero hablar seriamente contigo. dijo twilight arrastrando a rainbow a un salón

b-b-bien. dijo rainbow nerviosa y aburrida ya que cuando twilight se enojaba era un largo discurso

bueno, ahora que se fue, ¿QUIERE ARROJARLES AGUA A LOS ECOLOGISTAS?. pregunto pinkie feliz

¡VAMOS!. grito cheese mientras dejaban a flash solo

bien, creo que yo iré a ver mas cosas. dijo flash mientras se iba


	15. Chapter 15: palabras refinadas y locuras

la belleza es lo que cuenta

y con estos vestuarios

tu brillo hechizara

a cualquiera

Cantaba rarity en su salón mientras cocía unas telas, estaba muy emocionada sobre como se verían todos al usar sus hermosas creaciones

debo admitir rarity que estos vestidos son tu mejor creación. se alabo rarity

la belleza es lo que cuenta

y con estos vestuarios

mi vida cambiara al igual que la de ellas

por que esto es lo mas hermoso

que verán en sus vidas

todo esta perfectamente hecho a su medida

y sus gustos se hacen magia

con esta excelente diseñadora

Cantaba rarity mientras era escuchada por un chico

debo admitir que estos vestidos son bellos. dijo un chico detrás de ella

¿que?. dijo rarity mientras miraba hacia atrás

hola señorita, yo soy fancy pants. dijo el chico elegante mientras se presentaba refinadamente

yo soy la señorita rarity. dijo rarity mientras le daba su mano a fancy

es un placer conocerla. dijo mientras besaba la mano que rarity le acerco

igualmente. dijo rarity

¿gusta salir a pasear por el bello jardín de esta divina escuela?. pregunto fancy

con gusto. dijo rarity mientras ocultaba su felicidad

es la señorita mas hermosa que e visto en esta escuela. dijo fancy

y usted el joven mas guapo de esta región. dijo rarity

sus vestidos llegaran hasta el mas remoto confin. dijo fancy

muchas gracias bello joven, es todo un encanto su carácter. dijo rarity

CON TWILIGHT:

¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE PASASTE POR UN HORRIBLE PASADO?. pregunto twilight molesta

no tuve ganas. dijo rainbow

¿COMO TE ÍBAMOS A AYUDAR SI ESTABAS OCULTANDO TODO?. pregunto twilight

no tuve el valor para decirles. dijo rainbow

¡MENTIROSA!. grito twilight

si no me quieres creer no es mi problema. dijo rainbow

¡RESPONDE MI PREGUNTA!. dijo mientras perseguía a rainbow

era difícil decirles, no pude. dijo rainbow mientras ponía de protección una silla

¡DIME LA VERDAD!. grito twilight

para empezar, ¿quien te dijo?. pregunto rainbow

¡ESO NO ES LO IMPORTANTE!. grito twilight

¡DIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!. dijo rainbow mientras ponía una mirada molesta

me lo dijo flash. dijo twilight con miedo por la mirada de rainbow

¡FLASH SENTRY!. grito rainbow mientras salia del salón y empezaba a buscar a flash

CON RARITY:

este helado fue exquisito, gracias por eso caballero. dijo rarity caminando

lo que sea por la bella princesa. dijo fancy

oh fancy, ya basta. dijo rarity entre risas mientras se apenaba

no puedo parar ante tal incomparable belleza. dijo fancy

oh gracias mi bello caballero, es un amor. dijo rarity

¡FLASH SENTRY!. grito rainbow pasando al lado de rarity

¿rainbow?. dijo rarity al verla pasar

¡RAINBOW ALTO!. grito twilight mientras pasaba al lado de rarity

¿twilight?. dijo rarity- algo debió pasar, debo irme. dijo rarity

espera mi bella dama. dijo fancy triste

lo siento mi príncipe azul, pero debo ir a ver que sucede. dijo rarity mientras corría hacia donde su fueron sus amigas

la amo como a la moda. dijo fancy viendo como rarity se alejaba

CON RAINBOW:

¡FLASH!. grito rainbow mientras se abalanzaba hacia su amigo

¿que?. dijo flash al sentir como rainbow caía en el

¿como pudiste decirle eso a twilight?. pregunto molesta

te juro que no la ofendí. dijo flash con miedo

no me refiero a eso tonto. dijo rainbow molesta

¿entonces a que?. pregunto flash

¿como pudiste decirle sobre mi pasado?. pregunto rainbow

¿que sucede aquí?. pregunto rarity

¡FLASH LE CONTÓ A TWILIGHT SOBRE MI PASADO!. grito rainbow molesta

te juro que no le dije nada. dijo flash

no me dijo nada. dijo twilight

¿entonces que fue lo que...

el simplemente me dijo que tu pasado fue terrible. dijo twilight

aaaaaaaaa. dijo rainbow apenada- lo siento flash. dijo rainbow mientras lo ayudaba a parar

no te preocupes. dijo flash mas tranquilo

bueno, luego les cuento. dijo rainbow

muy bien. dijeron las 2 mientras se iban

voy a ver a fancy. dijo rarity mientras se iba a ver a su caballero


	16. Chapter 16: las mejores bromas

Rainbow dash se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela mientras jugaba con su balón, entró a un pasillo y quiso intentar meter un gol golpeando el balón en la pared, pero en su intento de poner el plan en practica, golpeo a una chica que justo en ese mismo momento cerro su casillero

hay no, lo siento mucho. dijo rainbow mientras se acercaba a la chica que estaba tirada en el piso

¿rainbow dash?. dijo shamhait molesta

¿shamhait?, entonces no lamento haberte golpeado. dijo rainbow mientras reía

jajaja, muy gracioso rainbow dash. dijo shamhait molesta y sarcásticamente

¿verdad que si?. dijo rainbow mientras se secaba las lagrimas que le salían por la risa

sigue riendo mientras puedas rainbow, pronto el chico será mio. dijo shamhait mientras dejaba a una rainbow confundida

¿que chico?. pregunto rainbow

soarin claro, el nunca te pertenecerá y yo me asegurare de eso. dijo shamhait mientras se iba

hay...si tan solo pudiera hacerte...¡HAY!. murmuro rainbow molesta mientras tomaba su balón y se iba del pasillo

tranquila dash, te lo robare. dijo shamhait mientras empezaba a reír maleficamente

Shamhait caminó a su casa, pensando en el plan perfecto para hacérselo a dash

mmm, no esto no va a funcionar. dijoo shamhait mientras arrancaba una hoja de su cuaderno

¡SHAMHAIT A COMER!. grito su sirvienta desde abajo

¡USTED NO TIENE DERECHO A GRITARME!. dijo shamhait molesta

lo lamento tanto señorita. dijo la sirvienta nerviosa

¡VOY A REPORTARLA!, ¡USTED DEBE SUBIR HASTA AQUÍ PARA DECIRME QUE BAJE A COMER!. dijo shamhait mientras regañaba a su sirvienta

lo siento señorita. dijo la sirvienta con la cabeza gacha

¡YA LÁRGATE!. ordeno shamhait

s-s-si señorita. dijo la sirvienta triste mientras se iba

dios, estas personas cada vez faltan mas al respeto. dijo shamhait mientras se hacia la ofendida

¡SHAMHAIT!. grito un señor entrando

¿que quieres papa?. pregunto shamhait molesta

recoge tu cuarto. dijo su papa molesto

¡PARA ESO EXISTEN LAS CRIADAS!. grito shamhait molesta

lo vas a hacer. dijo su papa serio

papi, no lo quiero hacer. dijo shamhait de forma tierna

muy bien hija, que lo haga la criada. dijo su papa mientras se iba

nunca fallas. dijo shamhait mientras le agradecía a su mirada- bueno, esto tampoco va a funcionar. dijo shamhait mientras arrancaba otra hoja- mejor me rindo. dijo mientras encendía su computadora y entraba al facebook y encontraba un contacto que era el de rarity- veamos que tiene esta perdedora. dijo shamhait mientras entraba a la pagina

_¡PIENSO VESTIR EL VESTIDO MAS DIVINO DE TODOS!. (estaba escrito en el cuadro que tiene, ¿que estas pensando?)_

_pff, eso es ridículo. dijo uno de sus contactos que era rainbow dash en los comentarios_

_no arruines los deseos de rarity. dijo otro comentario que era al parecer de applejack_

_si rainbow, el que a ti no te guste la moda, no quiere decir que le digas eso a rarity. dijo el último comentario que era de pinkie pie_

¡¿A RAINBOW DASH NO LE GUSTA LA MODA?!. exclamo shamhait con cara sorprendida mientras poco a poco sonreía maleficamente- que interesante. dijo mientras revisaba mas- y se ve que tiene una buena reputación en la escuela, creo que ya se que puedo hacer para ayudarla a no perderla. dijo shamhait mientras tomaba su libreta y empezaba a crear el plan- te amo tanto mente. dijo shamhait para después reír

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:

Rainbow dash se encontraba caminando con sus amigas

enserio chicas, no me gustan esas coronaciones cursis sobre los reyes de la primavera. dijo rainbow seria

imposible, es lo mas hermoso. dijo rarity

para ti. dijo rainbow

Sin embargo unas chicas tomaron a rainbow del brazo y la metieron a un baño, en el cual después de 5 minutos la sacaron con un vestido azul largo, una peluca azul turquesa casi rizada como la de rarity y unas botas de color azul

¿pero como?. dijo rainbow asustada de como estaba

wow. dijo rarity feliz

¡AAAAA!. gritaba rainbow mientras miraba su ropa y retrocedía como si hubiera un asesino en serie, sin embargo ella tropezó con una tina y cayo al agua- ash. suspiro rainbow mientras se quitaba el cabello de su rostro

Sin embargo lejos de ahí shamhait grabo todo y sin dudarlo quería subir aquel vídeo asombroso para ella, pero primero quería hablar un rato

buena actuación rainbow. dijo shamhait con un tono de burla

shamhait. dijo rainbow retadoramente mientras salia de la tina

¿me extrañaste?. dijo haciendo la cara mas dulce de todas

si vuelves a hacer esa cara, te prometo que...fue interrumpida

calla rainbow, nos vemos. dijo shamhait mientras se iba

Shamhait caminó a una de las computadoras donde subió el vídeo, en poco tiempo, toda la escuela ya lo había visto, hasta rainbow dash

¡DASH SAL DEL BAÑO!. grito rarity moesta

¡NUNCA, MI REPUTACIÓN SE HECHO A PERDER!. grito rainbow

¡OH VAMOS, FUE CULPA DE SHAMHAIT!. grito rarity

tienes razón. dijo rainbow mientras salia

claro que la...dijo rarity pero fue interrumpida

voy a hacer que mi broma la dañe. dijo rainbow mientras salia corriendo de ahí

no puedo creerlo. dijo rarity mientras salia del baño

Rainbow caminaba en busca de algo con el cual jugarle una broma a shamhait, hasta que se topo con una tienda de bromas, así que rainbow entró

hola, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?. pregunto amablemente una señora

¿cual es su mejor broma?. pregunto rainbow

pues existe esta broma de dulce con jalapeño. dijo la señora mostrando los dulces

perfecto. dijo rainbow mientras le pagaba

eso...fue rápido. dijo la chica

este es el plan mas perfecto que e tenido. dijo rainbow feliz mientras caminaba por la calle y reía con una risa malvada hasta que se dio cuenta de que la miraban- b-b-buenas tardes. dijo rainbow nerviosa

buenas tardes. dijo una señora que aun la miraba raro

que pase un buen día. dijo rainbow mientras se iba

¿igual...mente?. dijo la señora mientras veía como se iba

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:

Rainbow dash ya tenía el plan perfecto, esos dulces harían que su enemiga saliera corriendo, rainbow fue a la cafetería y puso algunos dulces en una de las charolas de la comida, cuando shamhait entró, iba a tomar una de las charolas con el dulce, pero otra chica se peleo con ella por solo esa charola

yo la quiero. dijo crystal water molesta

yo la tome primero. dijo shamhait igual de molesta

que gane shamhait. repetía por primera vez rainbow desde una planta

bien, quedatela, no me interesa. dijo shamhait tomando otra charola que no contenía el dulce

diablos. dijo rainbow mientras salia de su escondite

mmmm, hasta tiene un dulce. dijo crystal water mientras se lo comía y enseguida corría por un vaso de agua

CON RAINBOW DE NUEVO:

vamos shamhait, come, come. repetía rainbow mientras veía a shamhait caminando por un pasillo lleno de dulces

¿que celebración hay hoy?. se pregunto shamhait al ver los dulces

que rico. dijo una chica pequeña que traía una bolsa llena de esos dulces

son míos. dijo shamhait mientras se los quitaba

pero...iba a hablar la niña pero la cayo

¡SON MÍOS!. repitió mientras la niña se iba triste

fabuloso. dijo rainbow

mmm, deliciosos. dijo shamhait para después comerse todos los dulces como si la persiguieran y enseguida de su boca salio fuego, su pelo se prendió como flamas y ella salio corriendo mientras dejaba una estela de fuego

jajajaja. dijo rainbow mientras se iba feliz

que rico. dijo una chica mientras se empezaba a comer los dulces y los demás de la escuela también

Al día siguiente la escuela estaba desierta, dash no sabía por que, pero se encontró con sus amigas

hola chicas. dijo rainbow sonriente

hola dash. dijeron todas molestas

¿que sucedió?. dijo rainbow al verlas así

¿por que lo hiciste?. pregunto applejack

¿hacer que?. pregunto rainbow

no te hagas la desentendida, sabemos que fuiste tu la que uso esos dulces. dijo applejack molesta

pues si, pero fue para divertirme. dijo rainbow

todos los estudiantes probaron 2 o mas y ahora están enfermos. dijo applejack molesta

hay no. dijo rainbow en shock

y shamhait fue la mas infectada, se comió una bolsa. dijo applejack

lo siento, todos eran para shamhait. dijo rainbow

no te preocupes rainbow, nadie lo sabe pero ahora nunca hagas otra broma. dijo twilight

¿y los chicos igual lo probaron?. pregunto rainbow

no, ellos están bien. dijo pinkie pie

fiuuuu. dijo rainbow ya que se moriría si algo les pasara a ellos y a sus amigas

pero debo admitir que fue divertido. dijo pinkie riéndose

oh si, ¿vieron la cara de shamhait cuando se prendió en fuego?. dijo applejack mientras todas empezaban a reír


	17. Chapter 17: ballet

Rainbow corría felizmente, traía una hoja en la mano, se veía emocionada

¡APROBÉ CHICAS!. grito rainbow entrando al salón de matemáticas

¡AAAAA, NUNCA NOS HAGAS ESO!. gritaron todas y al parecer también los chico

¡LO SIENTO, LA VERDAD NO!. grito rainbow emocionada

¿que es lo que te pasa?. pregunto flash preocupado al ver a su amiga actuar locamente

¡APROBÉ, APROBÉ!. grito rainbow mientras sacudía de los hombros a flash

eso ya no lo dijiste, ¿que aprobaste?. pregunto applejack mientras alejaba a dash del pobre flash quien todavía seguía sacudiéndose

¡YA LO ROMPISTE!. regaño twilight mientras intentaba calmar a flash

¡APROBÉ, APROBÉ!. volvió a gritar rainbow mientras saltaba

pues si no me dices que aprobaste te voy a...dijo soarin mientras mostraba su puño

¿quieres una pelea?. dijo rainbow mientras se ponía en guardia

¡NOOO!. grito soarin mientras se ocultaba detrás de fluttershy por el miedo

¡YO TAMPOCO!. dijo fluttershy mientras se escondía detrás de soarin

¡YO MENOS!. dijo soarin mientras se escondía detrás de fluttershy de nuevo

pelea con el. dijo fluttershy nuevamente atrás de soarin

ya deja de esconderte detrás de mi. dijo soarin molesto

pues lo mismo te digo. dijo fluttershy con su tono tímido

¡YA BASTA!. gritaron todos aburridos de verlos así

¡NO ME LASTIMES POR FAVOR DASH!. dijo soarin mientras se arrodillaba ante rainbow

ni quien te pele. dijo rainbow seria

¿ah?. dijo soarin mientras todos se empezaban a reír

olvidare eso, ¡A-P-R-O-B-É EL EXAMEN PARA ENTRAR A CLASES DE BALLET!. grito rainbow mientras se volvía loca de nuevo

¡FELICIDADES CARAMELO!. dijo applejack orgullosa de rainbow mientras la abrazaba

¡TANTO QUE DESEASTE ENTRAR A ESAS CLASES DESPUÉS DEL FÚTBOL Y LO LOGRASTE!. dijo twilight mientras todas las chicas se volvían locas

oye soarin, a las chicas se les safo un tornillo. le susurro flash a soarin

lose. dijo soarin preocupado

¿tu que piensas caramel?...¿caramel?. dijo flash mientras veía a su amigo que estaba como perdido- ¡CARAMEL!. grito flash en el oído de caramel

¡YO NO FUI MAESTRA!. grito caramel por el susto

jajajaja. empezaron a reír todos

¿en que piensas hermano?. dijo flash entre risas

yo..eh...en. dijo caramel nervioso

¡JAJAJAJAJA!, ¿no estarás pensando en la chica de aya, verdad?. dijo flash señalando a applejack

¿yo?, para nada. dijo caramel nervioso y sonrojado

aja. dijo flash sin creerle

bueno, si. dijo caramel mientras todos empezaban a reír

hablando de esa chica, se me hace familiar. dijo big mac

¿viejo no sera tu hermana perdida?. pregunto flash

no creo. dijo big mac

¿de que hablan ustedes 6?. pregunto rainbow dash mirando a todos

sobre la hermana perdida de big mac. dijo flash

pues deberían felicitar a su amiga por el logro. dijo rainbow molesta

oh, es verdad. dijo cheese mientras la abrazaba

y hoy, are mi primera presentación. dijo rainbow feliz

¿no se suponía que apenas hoy te aceptaron?. pregunto soarin

doy la mejor, puedo aprender los pasos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. dijo rainbow mientras abría la puerta del salón

pues mejor ensaya, no queremos que te lastimes la pierna mas de lo que esta. dijo soarin mientras rainbow se paraba en seco, y sus amigos dejaban caer su boca hasta el suelo

¡SOARIN CÁLLATE!. grito rainbow mientras miraba a soarin con rabia

oh, oh. dijo soarin lamentándose tocar ese punto

¿ESTABAS LASTIMADA DE LA PIERNA Y NO NOS DIJISTE?. pregunto fancy molesto

¿COMO TE ATREVES?. pregunto flash

así me sentí yo cuando no me dijo lo de su pasado. dijo twilight cruzada de brazos

no les dije por que no valía la pena que les dijera aquel dato. dijo rainbow seria

rainbow, todo lo que te pasa nos importa, eres nuestra amiga y jamas dudes en decirnos algo así. dijo big impresionando a sus amigos ya que casi no hablaba

gracias. dijo rainbow mientras los abrazaba

¿y que fue lo que te paso?. pregunto flash

me fracture la pierna. dijo rainbow triste

lo lamento mucho. dijo fancy triste

pero are lo posible por hacer que se recupere y quiero que ustedes vayan a verme bailar. dijo rainbow

¡CUENTA CON NOSOTROS!. dijeron todos

gracias. dijo rainbow mientras se iba

YA EN LA NOCHE:

esto será tan emocionante. dijo fluttershy mientras se sentaba

lose, siempre e querido ver como se baila el ballet. dijo rarity emocionada

y lo mejor es que veremos a una chica que es muy buena en esto bailarlo. dijo flash

no quiero que se lastime. dijo soarin preocupado

soarin, te preocupas mucho por dash, parece que te gusta. dijo flash serio

¿a mi gustarme, pff que no puedo preocuparme por una amiga?. dijo soarin nervioso

pero tu te pasas de preocupación. dijo fancy

exacto, va a estar bien. dijo big mientras miraba hacia el telón que ya se estaba alzando

Se muestra a rainbow con un vestido extendido de color carne con mangas hasta el codo con encaje de color transparente brillante, zapatillas blancas con unas medias blancas largas hasta la cadera con un peinado de chongo, rainbow empezó con un haz pliés, formando un diamante con sus piernas, luego hizo un haz tendús son estiramientos con el pie que trabaja en punta, ella empezó a bailar en puntas, rainbow dash dio un salto en el cual cayo de puntas sin lastimarse, salio un joven que la tomo de la cintura y la levanto, cuando la bajo rainbow bailo hasta otra esquina, donde dio unos giros extendiendo su pierna no mucho sobre su propio eje, a este movimiento se le llama quatrieme devant, el joven corrió a ella y cuando llego realizo un sur le-cou- de- pie parecido al golpeo de una pelota, rainbow ya sentía un calambre, era el momento que para sus suerte el de finalizar, rainbow terminó con un emboité, que es cuando se dan un salto pequeño y se da una vuelta cayendo en sus puntitas y terminando con las piernas formando un rombo y sus mano extendidas hacia la izquierda, rainbow cruzó sus piernas y alzó sus brazos, mientras el chico la tomaba de la cintura y su mirada la dirigía hacia el lado izquierdo y lentamente se cerraba el telón

¡FABULOSO!. grito pinkie mientras todos empezaban a aplaudir

eso fue magnifico. dijo rarity refinadamente

te dije soarin que no le pasaría, ¿soarin?. dijo flash mirando a su amigo quien parecía no reaccionar

¡SOARIN!. grito cheese en su oído

¿que?. dijo soarin mientras se sobaba los oídos

¿estas bien?. pregunto flash

claro que si. dijo soarin nervioso

CON RAINBOW:

Ella enseguidamente cayo al suelo, su pierna parecía inmóvil

querida, ¿estas bien?. pregunto su maestra

no puedo levantarme. dijo rainbow asustada

¿no hay alguien de su familia?. pregunto la maestra

si, son los únicos chicos que están del lado derecho. dijo rainbow

suficiente información. dijo mientras mandaba a llamar a sus amigas

CON LAS CHICAS Y CHICOS:

fue muy bueno. dijo flash

¿donde esta rainbow?. pregunto pinki

¡SEÑORITAS SU AMIGA ESTA LASTIMADA!. grito una de las ayudantes de la maestra

¡LO SABÍA!. dijo soarin mientras corría hacia dash seguido por sus amigos y amigas

¡DASH!. gritaron sus amigas mientras iban a verla

hola. dijo rainbow con una sonrisa

¿que paso?. pregunto pinkie

me lastime. dijo rainbow normal

alguien debe llevarla a su casa a descansar. dijo la maestra

yo lo are. dijo soarin

iremos contigo. dijo flash

no, ustedes lleven las cosas de dash a la escuela, ahorita no puede cargar. dijo soarin

perfecto. dijo rarity mientras todos iban a traer las cosas

Soarin se llevo a rainbow a su casa, el mas que nadie sabía que eso iba a pasar, abrió la puerta de la casa de dash y entró mientras la recargaba en el sillón

gracias soar. dijo rainbow con una sonrisa

no hay de que, ¿que tomaste para que se te quitara el dolo?. pregunto soarin

hay unas medicinas en el mueble de la cocina. dijo rainbow

lo único que necesito. dijo soarin mientras tomaba las medicinas y se las daba a dash con un vaso de agua

gracias. dijo rainbow mientras se las tomaba

Pocos minutos después rainbow ya podía moverse

mucho mejor. dijo rainbow feliz

eso fue rápido. dijo soarin

gracias. dijo rainbow mientras lo abrazaba causando un sonrojo a los dos

por nada. dijo soarin aceptando el abrazo

eres un buen amigo, eres lo que se necesita en este mundo. dijo rainbow mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

jeje, y tu eres una chica que necesitan todos para vivir. dijo soarin mientras lentamente los dos se acercaban, hasta que sonó el teléfono de rainbow

¿hola?. dijo rainbow mientras miraba a otro lado por el sonrojo al igual que soarin

hola dash, ¿ya estas mejor?. pregunto applejack desde la otra linea

si, mucho mejor. dijo rainbow feliz

eso me alegra, nos vemos mañana y trata de no lastimarte. dijo applejack mientras colgaba

¿era una de tus amigas?. dijo soarin intentando cambiar de conversación

si, applejack, bueno, ya es noche, ¿quieres dormir aquí?. pregunto rainbow dash

claro, si no es molestia. dijo soarin

claro que no, ven. dijo jalando a soarin al cuarto

¿este es tu cuarto?. pregunto soarin sorprendido

si, puedes dormir aquí. dijo rainbow con una sonrisa

¿enserio?, ¿tu donde dormirás?. pregunto soarin

en el sillón. dijo rainbow

oye no me molesta dormir ahí. dijo soarin

soarin, insisto en que duermas aquí. dijo rainbow

pues gracias. dijo mientras abrazaba a dash

por nada. dijo rainbow abrazándolo- bueno es hora de dormir y cuida esa pierna. dijo rainbow mientras salia del cuarto

claro tu igual. dijo soarin mientras cerraba la puerta y se iba a dormir


	18. Chapter 18: mi peor y mejor amiga

Al día siguiente en la clase de deportes se encontraban todos jugando basquetbol, por orden de la maestra

odio el basquet. dijo shamhait molesta

¡SHAMHAIT!. gritaron unos niños arrojandole la pelota

¡AAA!. dijo shamhait mientras intentaba pegarle a la pelota pero en su intento cayo al piso

¡JAJAJAJA!. rió una chica la cual tomo el balón ya que le rodó a los pies- ¿que sucede shamhait, le tienes miedo a una pelota?. dijo la chica mientras empezaba a reír

love kings. dijo shamhait molesta

hay cuidado, me va a lastimar y matar esta pelota. dijo love kings mientras se burlaba de shamhait y volvía a reír

deja de hablar. dijo shamhait mientras la miraba

¿y si no que?. pregunto love kings mientras golpeaba a shamhait con la pelota

que momento tan embarazoso. dijo applejack desde lejos

es verdad, se que es shamhait pero love kings no tiene derecho de golpear a nadie. dijo rainbow molesta mientras caminaba hacia love kings

jajajaja, no sabes usar una pelota. dijo love mientras se burlaba de shamhait

¡YA DÉJALA EN PAZ!. grito rainbow mientras se ponía enfrente de shamhait

¿y si no que rainbow dash?. pregunto love molesta

acabare contigo. dijo mirando a love kings desafiadoramente

quiero verte intentarlo. dijo love kings

un juego cuando quieras. dijo rainbow

¿que te parece ahora?. pregunto love con una sonrisa arrogante

no necesito hacerlo. dijo rainbow molesta mientras le quitaba la pelota y la golpeaba con ella- ¡DEJA DE MOLESTAR A TODOS Y MÉTETE CON UNO DE TU TAMAÑO!. grito rainbow mientras love kings se iba corriendo de ahí

rainbow dash gracias. dijo shamhait mientras se acercaba a dash

por nada, ella no tiene derecho de gritarle así a nadie. dijo rainbow mirando hacia la puerta por donde se fue love kings

no lo hubiera hecho sola, y gracias a que hiciste eso te acabas de ganar un lugar en mi familia. dijo shamhait

¿un lugar en tu familia?. dijo rainbow confundida y espantada

si, perdono todas las cosas malas que me hiciste en estos años. dijo shamhait

¿tu me perdonas a mi?. dijo rainbow algo molesta

si, ven. dijo shamhait mientras se llevaba a dash casi arrastrando

EN LA HORA DE LA COMIDA:

se los digo chicas, shamhait no es mi amiga, solo lo hice para defender a todos. dijo rainbow

esta bien te creemos. dijo fluttershy

bueno, quiero comer. dijo rainbow pero un avión le pego en el cabello- ¿ah?. dijo rainbow recogiéndolo

_QUERIDA RAINBOW DASH:_

_Quedas voluntariamente obligada a unirte a mi mesa para celebrar a estos bellos 6 minutos en los que me defendiste, obligadamente debes venir, tu amiga shamhait._

¿que es esto?. dijo rainbow

¿enserio se atreve a decir que es voluntariamente para después decirte que es obligatorio?. dijo applejack sorprendida

¿que piensas hacer?. pregunto flash

no se. dijo rainbow

no vayas. dijo pinkie

pinkie pie. dijo twilight- rainbow nosotras no somos quien para decirte que hacer. dijo twilight

¿a no?. dijo pinkie triste

no. aclaro twilight- pero si podemos aconsejarte, ¿enserio crees que debes ir con la chica que te molestaba todo e tiempo o quedarte con las amigas que te ayudaban en todo?. dijo twilight- haz lo que creas que es mejor. dijo twilight segura de que las elegiría

bueno, gracias twilight. dijo rainbow mientras caminaba hacia la mesa donde estaba shamhait

no puedo creer que las eligiera. dijo applejack molesta

yo tampoco, a la próxima la atamos a la mesa. dijo twilight

CON RAINBOW:

tardaste mucho en llegar. dijo shamhait

pues ya estoy aquí. dijo dash

disfruta de este momento. dijo mientras tomaba de su bebida

perfecto. dijo mientras miraba hacia atrás y sus amigos ya no estaban

gracias por defenderme, ahora seras mi amiga numero 1. dijo shamhait

¿y quien es la numero 2?. pregunto rainbow

sweet bread claro. dijo shamhait

¿y ahora que?. dijo rainbow

pues a comer. dijo shamhait mientras traían sus platos

si, ya quiero comer. dijo rainbow mientras le daban su plato y quedaba decepcionada

buen provecho. dijo shamhait

es solo una hoja, ¿como voy a comer esto?. pregunto rainbow

una hoja nutritiva a decir verdad, y que es mejor que la comida de la cafetería. dijo shamhait

bien. dijo rainbow mientras de un mordisco se la comía

tan rápido. dijo shamhait sorprendida

si. dijo rainbowtriste

pues entonces agradece. dijo shamhait mientras tomaba a dash y juntas se iban a su próxima historia

¿a donde?. pregunto rainbow

a la próxima clase, amiga. dijo shamhait

¡NOOOO!. grito rainbow


	19. Chapter 19: malas amistades

Las dos estaban sentadas en la parte de atrás, se podía ver a un soarin pensativo

¿que me pasa?. se pregunto soarin

No era de extrañarse, el siempre miraba por la ventana en busca de la única chica con la que el se podía sentir especial, rainbow dash, pensaba si era amor o no, y lo que lo confundió mas fue que el sintiera celos al ver a dash bailar con otro, eso lo lleno de furia, el no sabía si era normal, pero siempre que estaba con rainbow podía sentir tranquilidad y confianza, era lo primero que le pasaba a el

solo míralo. dijo shamhait con ojos de corazón

¿a quien?. pregunto rainbow

a soarin. dijo shamhait en un tono enamorado

¿el?. dijo rainbow viéndolo

si, mira sus ojos, su mirada, ese cabello tan fino, tan bello, que se enciende al tocar el sol, el mas guapo de todo el lugar, el chico mas sincero, mas honesto, el que da de su confianza, el chico que amo. dijo shamhait enamorada

Esa descripción hizo a rainbow fijarse en lo guapo que era soarin, shamhait tenía razón, el era sincero y siempre estaba dispuesto a dar todo lo que fuera por una amiga, sin embargo soarin miro hacia atrás y le sonrió a dash, quien se la devolvió tiernamente, sonrojando a soarin, quien no pudo dejar de mirara la belleza de su amiga, lo hermoso que era su cabello, lo brillante que era

¿dash?. dijo shamhait mientras intentaba despertar a rainbow

¿ah que?. dijo rainbow asustada

¿a quien veías?. pregunto shamhait

a nadie, solo el bello sol. dijo rainbow nerviosa

muy bien. dijo shamhait

Rainbow seguía pensando en lo que ocurrió, salio del salón pero fue cuando choco con soarin, ahí ella se dio cuenta de todo, lentamente sintió algo bello y hermoso cuando lo vio, lo primero que miro fue sus ojos, algo que le hizo ver lo brillantes que eran, simplemente quedo sin palabras, y aun se sonrojo cuando el la ayudo a levantarse

gracias. dijo rainbow

por nada. dijo soarin con una sonrisa

¡DASH!. grito shamhait mientras la buscaba

por favor dime que no eres amiga de la loca. dijo soarin suplicando

bueno, en realidad...

¡AMIGA AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO!. grito shamhait mientras la abrazaba

¿eso es un si?. dijo soarin serio

ahhhh. dijo rainbow buscando la palabra perfecta

¡SOARIN!. dijo shamhait mientras lo abrazaba

hola. dijo soarin mientras se apartaba de ella

¿quieres ir conmigo a comer?. pregunto shamhait

¡NOO!. grito mientras se iba

es todo un encanto. dijo mientras unía sus dos manos

je claro. dijo rainbow mientras esas palabras la torturaban

ahora debo ir a un lado, nos vemos ¡AMIGA!. grito shamhait mientras se iba

sálvame celestia. dijo rainbow mientras caminaba a su casillero

hola dash. dijo applejack mientras se acercaba junto a las demás

hola chicas. dijo rainbow feliz

¿como as estado?. pregunto rarity

bien, o eso creo. dijo rainbow mientras se sonrojaba

bueno dash, dicen que eres amiga de shamhait. dijo twilight seria

no lo soy, todo el mundo sabe que ustedes son mis mejores amigas. dijo rainbow hasta que sonó su celular- un momento. dijo rainbow- ¿hola?. contesto rainbow

¡HOLA MEJOR AMIGA POR SIEMPRE, HAY UNA TIENDA NUEVA DE MODA EN EL CENTRO, VEN!. grito shamhait desde la otra linea

¡NO PUEDO CREERLO ESTO ES GENIAL!. grito rainbow

¡LO SEEEEEE, PASO POR TI!. dijo mientras colgaba

¡FABULOSOOO!. grito rainbow

¿que sucede?. pregunto applejack

shamhait encontró una tienda de moda en el centro la acaban de abrir y yo, ¡I-R-É!. grito rainbow

si, ¿pero desde cuando te gusta la moda?. pregunto applejack

me a gustado desde...esas palabras hicieron reflexionar a rainbow, era verdad, nunca le había importado eso

¿ella es tu amiga?. pregunto rarity

claro que no. dijo dash

¡AMIGA!. grito shamhait mientras iba por dash y la abrazaba

jeje. río dash avergonzada

hay ya vamonos. dijo applejack mientras todas se iban

esperen no es lo...dijo mientras estaba a punto de correr hacia ellas

déjalas, venta de moda. dijo shamhait mientras se llevaba corriendo a rainbow

si, venta de moda. dijo rainbow desanimada mientras veía a sus amigas irse

Las dos entraron a la tienda de moda y shamhait le compró todo a dash

este vestido es el necesario. dijo shamhait mientras le daba un vestido

si que lo es. dijo rainbow

necesitamos maquillaje, ven acá. dijo shamhait mientras la maquillaba

pero no es algo...¿emo?. pregunto rainbow viendo como estaban sus sombras de color negro

jejeje, tienes razón. dijo shamhait mientras la volvía a pintar- ahora si combina todo. dijo shamhait

si, todo combina. dijo viendo sus ojos de un color morado al igual que sus labios

ahora debes actuar de una forma malvada. dijo shamhait mientras se maquillaba

si, debo actuar así. dijo rainbow mientras buscaba ropa y escogía una de color morado, unas botas hasta la rodilla, una falda con un mayon y una blusa con un suetercito que llega hasta el ombligo abierta y todo de color morado

me gusta mucho así. dijo shamhait mientras tomaba la misma ropa de dahs y se vestía

mañana quiero vestir de color negro. dijo dash

como quieras vestir, así sera. dijo shamhait

Sin embargo desde lejos se veía a un chico que parecía estar triste, era soarin


	20. Chapter 20: la mejor decisión

Rainbow dash llego a la escuela junto a shamhait, todos se les quedaban viendo, en especial a dash, rainbow caminó por los pasillos y ya frustrada de que la miraran decidió actuar

¡¿QUE ES LO QUE ME VEN?!. grito rainbow mientras se acercaba a un chico amenazadoramente

¡N-N-N-AAAAAAAA!. grito el chico mientras se iba

bien hecho mi querida dash. dijo shamhait

por nada. dijo mientras empujaba a un chico

¡OYE!. grito molesto

¿quieres decirme algo?. pregunto dash

no, para nada. dijo espantado

eso pensé. dijo mientras caminaba

rainbow, si sigues así tendrás todo lo que quieras. dijo shamhait

claro y te demostrare como puedo ser mala. dijo rainbow

pero tienes que hacerlo con algo. dijo shamhait

¿que tengo que hacer?. pregunto dash

tienes que hacerles algo a tus asquerosas amigas. dijo shamhait

¿que?. pregunto rainbow

lo que oíste. dijo shamhait

pero, no puedo hacerlo. dijo rainbow seria

¿por que, pensé que ya no eran tus amigas?. pregunto shamhait

ya no lo son. dijo rainbow

pues ve, demuéstrame que puedes hacer. dijo shamhait mientras se iba

lo are. dijo rainbow buscando a sus amigas

Cuando las encontró caminó cerca de ella chocando los hombros con applejack

¿hey?. dijo applejack molesta

¿si?. pregunto dash mirando a todas

¿rainbow?. dijo rarity espantada por lo que veía

ha, la única. dijo rainbow

¿que te paso?. pregunto fluttershy

¿que te importa?. pregunto rainbow

no le hables así a flutter. dijo pinkie molesta

¿que piensas hacer?. pregunto rainbow

yo, yo. dijo pinkie nerviosa

ya basta dash. dijo applejack molesta

ha adiós. dijo sin antes empujar a applejack

¿por que hiciste eso?. pregunto applejack

por que quise y no eres nadie para decirme que no lo haga. dijo rainbow mientras se iba

¿NO TE DAS CUENTA EN LO QUE TE CONVERTISTE, POR JUNTARTE CON SHAMHAIT?, eres un monstruo, una bravucona, una ¡BRIGHT!. dijo applejack mencionando el primer apellido de shamhait

¿yo una bright?. dijo rainbow en silencio mientras miraba hacia atrás

no puedo creer que la prefirieras a ella que a nosotras. dijo twilight mientras todas se iba

Rainbow quedo un rato en silencio, miro su ropa, y hasta sus ojos, esta no era ella, shamhait era una mala influencia en dash, y eso ella ya lo sabía

hola dash. dijo soarin

hola soarin. dijo rainbow triste

vi todo y quiero decirte que, hiciste esto mal. dijo soarin

ha, ya me di cuenta. dijo rainbow

solo mírate, no eras así y te as convertido en una bright. dijo soarin

yo no quiero ser una bright. dijo rainbow

entonces tu ya sabes que hacer. dijo soarin mientras se iba

el tiene razón. dijo rainbow

Rainbiw dash caminaba por los pasillos, sin embargo todos aun la miraban raro

¡AMIGA!. grito shamhait

shamhait. dijo rainbow

así es. dijo feliz

hola. dijo rainbow mientras veía a sus amigas e incluso a sus amigos quienes estaban tristes

¡NO SABES LO QUE AREMOS, VAMOS A GOLPEAR!. dijo emocionada

Rainbow veía a todos los alumnos hacer diferentes cosas, pero sus amigos, los que si eran amigos estaban viendo su reacción y entre ellos soarin

¡NO!. grito rainbow llamando la atención de todos

¿que?. dijo shamhait sorprendida

shamhait, ya no quiero ser tu amiga, me as demostrado lo que eres en realidad, me junte contigo por que sentía lastima por ti. dijo rainbow mientras hacia que todos se sorprendieran

¿l-lastima?. dijo shamhait

si, pensé que necesitabas un amigo, pero tu no sabes serlo y por eso, siendo la chica que influyo en mi, ¡YA NO QUIERO SER TU AMIGA!. grito rainbow

y-y-yo, esta bien, ¡DESPÍDETE DE TODAS TUS COSAS!. grito shamhait mientras unos señores le quitaban todo y después se iban

Rainbow quedo en el suelo y solo miro a shamhait con el odio que siempre le tuvo

¡RAINBOW!. gritaron todas

hola chicas. dijo rainbow

¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO HICIERAS POR NOSOTRAS Y LOS CHICOS!. grito rarity

ustedes siempre serán mis amigas y amigos. dijo rainbow- ¿pueden perdonarme?. pregunto rainbow

mm, esta bien, pero con una condición. dijo twilight

¿cual?, lo que sea. dijo rainbow

desmaquillate. dijo twilight

lo are. dijo rainbow mientras todos se daban un abrazo- ¡NO!. dijo rainbow mientras salían un par de serpientes de su chamarra

¡¿QUE ES ESO?!. grito rarity

jeje, ups. dijo rainbow

y también si te desases de eso. dijo twilight

claro jajaja. dijo rainbow mientras todas empezaban a reír


	21. Chapter 21: el peor castigo

Rainbow dash caminaba feliz, de nuevo tenía a sus amigos, ya habían pasado 6 días desde que dejo a shamhait como amiga, pero de pronto choco con otra chica

lo siento...¡SHAMHAIT!. grito rainbow molesta

¡RAINBOW DASH!. grito shamhait molesta

¿que es lo que quieres?. pregunto rainbow molesta

nada, solo quiero decirte ¡GORDA!. dijo mientras empezaba a reír pero recibió un pelotaso

jajajaja, desnutrida. dijo rainbow mientras reía a carcajadas

¡TORPE!. grito shamahit mientras le aventaba un vaso

¡VEN ACÁ PEDAZO DE MONSTRUO!. grito rainbow mientras corría detrás de shamhait

¡AAAAA!. grito shamhait con miedo

¡VEN ACÁ COBARDE!. grito rainbow

¡AUXILIO!. grito shamhait

¡RAINBOW!. dijo soarin mientras detenía a rainbow y dejaba ir a shamhait

hola soarin, ¿que hay?. pregunto rainbow ocultado lo que hacia

¿perseguías a shamhait cierto?. dijo soarin serio

¡RAYOS!. grito rainbow molesta

ya déjala en paz dash. dijo soarin mientras seguía agarrándola

ya déjame ir. dijo rainbow

no, deja a la pobre chica, una fea contra una linda, pues gana la fea. dijo mirando a rainbow

¿que acabas de decir?. dijo rainbow molesta

yo, jeje, en realidad solo jeje. dijo soarin nervioso

¡CONSIDÉRATE MUERTO!. grito rainbow mientras se abalanzaba hacia soarin

Rainbow dash desliza su pierna en el suelo y le pega a las piernas de soarin, causando que el se cayera, luego rainbow voltea a soarin hasta dejarlo boca abjo y le dobla la pierna

¡NO DASH!. grito soarin de dolor

¡NO HEMOS TERMINADO!. grito rainbow mientras se lo llevaba arrastrando hasta el patio de afuera, cuando soarin pedía ayuda todos solo lo miraban con preocupación y otros hacían señas de que estaría muerto

¡AYUDA!. grito soarin asustado

Rainbow lo dejo en un columpio, y empezó a columpiarlo

¿listo para jugar?. pregunto dash mientras casi toda la escuela iba a ver la pelea entre estos dos compañeros

no. dijo soarin nervioso

tomaré eso como un si. dijo rainbow mientras lo empezaba a columpiar

Rainbow lo empezaba a columpiar tan rápido que soarin ya no pudo sostenerse mas y se soltó, cayendo directo a la fuente de la escuela

jajajajaja, eso fue estupendo. dijo rainbow mientras se acercaba a la fuente y veía a soarin todo mojado

¿así?. dijo soarin mientras jalaba a dash al agua

¡AAAAAAA!. grito rainbow cayendo al agua

jajaja, lo mejor de todo. dijo soarin riendo

voy a acabar contigo. dijo rainbow mientras lo hundía metiendole la cabeza en el agua

Soarin solo la tomo de la pierna y la jalo, causando que ella cayera al agua y ahora soarin la estaba hundiendo, rainbow tomo con una mano a soarin del cabello y lo jalo, hasta que soarin quedo de nuevo hundido, rainbow se abalanzo a el salpicando mucha agua, rainbow lo pego con la pared y lo tomo de la camisa mientras mostraba su puño, soarin tenía un poco mas de fuerza y empujo a su amiga, los dos se estaban hundiendo hasta que alguien interrumpió

¡BASTA!. grito la directora molesta mientras los dos se detenían

hola directora, ¿que paso?. pregunto rainbow con una falsa sonrisa y con nervios

¡A LA DIRECCIÓN AHORA!. grito la directora seria

bien. dijo rainbow mientras salia afuera de la fuente junto a soarin

YA EN LA DIRECCIÓN:

¿se dan cuenta de los desastres que hicieron?. pregunto la directora molesta

no. dijo soarin mientras recibía un sape de rainbow dash

la fuente esta sucia y llenaron de lodo cada pasillo hasta llegar aquí a la dirección. dijo la directora molesta

aaaaaa. dijo soarin mientras recibía una patada de dash

así que no tengo otra cosa mas que se queden a limpiar. dijo la directora

pero directora. dijo soarin

¿quieren un reporte?. pregunto la directora

¡NO!. grito rainbow mientras le tapaba la boca a soarin

bien. dijo la directora

pero es que todos se burlaran de nosotros. dijo rainbow

por eso empezaran ahora. dijo entregándoles unas escobas

muy bien. dijo rainbow de mala gana- pero maestra tengo un trabajo que es de mi padre, y yo no puedo faltar. dijo rainbow

¿a que hora entras?. pregunto la directora

1 hora después de la escuela y si llego tarde se enojara. dijo rainbow

por eso les digo que empezaran ahora, debiste pensar antes de hacer esto. dijo la directora

jajaja. río soarin

soarin, tu trabajas conmigo. dijo rainbow seria

hay no. dijo soarin recordando todo

tómala. dijo rainbow entre risas

quiero que vayan a ver a rarity y le pidan ropa seca. dijo la directora

claro que si. dijo rainbow mientras se iba junto a soarin

todo esto es tu culpa. dijo soarin molesto

no fue solo mía, si tu hubieras dicho cosas tontas, todo estaría bien. dijo rainbow mientras tocaba la puerta del salón de rarity

hola chicos, me gusto mucho su pelea. dijo rarity

callate. dijo rainbow mientras entraba junto a soarin

valió la pena intentar. dijo rarity mientras cerraba la puerta- ¿en que puedo ayudarles?. pregunto rarity

necesitamos ropa. dijo rainbow

¡SIIIII!. grito rarity mientras le daba ropa a dash y a soarin

gracias. dijeron mientras se fueron a cambiar

tal vez pueda darles lo último en moda. dijo rarity feliz

¡VAMONOS!. grito rainbow mientras salia corriendo junto a soarin

bueno, creo que valió la pena. dijo rarity

Rainbow y soarin empezaron a limpiar, tiempo después salieron todos los estudiantes y empezaron a reírse de ellos

¡OYE SOARIN ESPERAMOS LA PRÓXIMA PELEA, OJALA ESTA VEZ SI LE GANES A UNA CHICA!. grito uno de los chicos mientras reía

jajajaj. río rainbow por el comentario del chico

bien hecho rainbow dash, creo que ahora si lograste una gran reputación. dijo shamhait mientras se iba

¿de que habla?. pregunto soarin

a mi nunca me habían llamado a llamar la directora. dijo rainbow

ooooo. dijo soarin mientras rainbow lo golpeaba

quiero todos los rincones bien limpios, y rainbow que sea la última vez, por que si llega a pasar otra cosa te quito tu privilegio como la que ara el espectáculo del día de la primavera, recuerda que faltan solo 4 días. dijo la directora mientras se iba

lo siento. dijo rainbow

no te preocupes dash y tu pierna ya esta mas fuerte. dijo soarin

me sirve la rehabilitación. dijo dash

jaja y mucho. dijo soarin mientras miraba a dash y así se quedaban los dos, mirándose uno al otro


	22. Chapter 22: un día divertido

UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS:

¡PAPA, PERDÓN POR LLEGAR TARDE!. dijo rainbow mientras entraba a la tienda corriendo

ya era hora. dijo su mama molesta

¿por que llegaste tan tarde?. pregunto su papa seriamente

tuve unos problemas. dijo rainbow algo apenada

¿problemas?, hija eres una de las chicas que nunca son llamadas por la directora y ahora me sales con esto. dijo su papa molesto y sorprendido

lose papa, te prometo que jamas pasara de nuevo. dijo rainbow triste

eso espero, ¿y tu compañero de trabajo?. pregunto su papa

ya viene, lo dejé atrás por que quería llegar a explicar las cosas. dijo rainbow

¡YA LLEGUE!. grito soarin mientras entraba a la tienda y para su mala suerte choco con dash

si...llegaste. dijo el papa de dash mientras los miraba en el piso

jeje. río soarin aplastando a rainbow

quítate de encima. dijo rainbow molesta

lo siento. dijo soarin mientras se levantaba

bueno, ya saben que hacer. dijo la mama de dash mientras empujaba a su esposo a la puerta

mama, me preguntaba si...

¡ADIÓS QUERIDA LUEGO ME DICES!. grito su mama mientras se iba junto a su esposo

esta bien. dijo rainbow

¿de que me perdí?. pregunto soarin

de nada. dijo rainbow mientras se sentaba en una silla y tomaba una revista

¿así que dentro de 4 días empieza la celebración de la primavera?. dijo soarin mientras se sentaba a un lado de dash

exacto soarin, aunque no es el mero día pero si cuando se inauguran los desfiles, la feria etc. dijo rainbow sin apartar su vista de la revista

vaya, entonces, ¿crees ya estar lista para hacer tu presentación?. pregunto soarin

soy rainbow dash, siempre estoy lista para todo. dijo rainbow con orgullo

claaaaaro. dijo soarin sarcásticamente

olvidare ese comentario. dijo rainbow mientras le daba vuelta a la pagina

y dime, ¿que es lo que aras?. pregunto soarin

¿ESTO ES UNA ENTREVISTA?. pregunto rainbow molesta

no, no, solo es curiosidad. dijo soarin asustado

bien, lo sabrás cuando me toque actuar. dijo rainbow aun sin mirar a soarin

¿quieres por favor mirarme?, pienso que no me escuchas. dijo soarin mientras le quitaba la revista a dash

¡OYE!. dijo rainbow mientras intentaba quitársela

olvídalo dash, no la alcanzas. dijo soarin mientras estiraba lo mas que podía la revista

¡HAY, DÁMELA!. dijo rainbow mientras se lanzaba hacia soarin quedando arriba de el- ja, la tengo. dijo rainbow feliz

¡DAME ESA REVISTA!. ordenó soarin

no eres mi padre. dijo rainbow mientras le enseñaba la lengua

¡PUES ACTÚAS COMO UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA!. dijo soarin

¡HAY EL AMOR!. exclamo una pequeña niña que los miraba

hola pequeña. saludo rainbow

son una muy linda pareja. dijo la pequeña

¡¿QUE?!. dijo rainbow mientras se levantaba y empujaba a soarin

¡OYE, HAY MEJORES FORMAS EN LAS QUE ME PUEDES MOVER!. dijo soarin molesto

no se preocupen, guardare su secreto. dijo la pequeña

el y yo no somos pareja. dijo rainbow

¿entonces por que estaban así?. dijo la pequeña

por que peleábamos por una tonta revista. dijo rainbow cruzada de brazos

entiendo, ¿me pueden ayudar?. pregunto la pequeña

¿a que?. preguntaron los dos

a levantar unas cosas. dijo la pequeña

es mejor que estar encerrada. dijo rainbow mientras acompañaba a la pequeña

entonces yo voy también. dijo soarin sin otra opción

¿y bien a que te ayudamos?. pregunto dash

¡A JUGAR!. dijo la pequeña

no pienso hacer eso. dijo soarin

¡PORFIS!. suplico la niña

yo si juego. dijo rainbow- ¿a que?

tienes que subirte en este carro, hay tres y aunque son pequeños, ya que son para niños, si caben. dijo la pequeña

ha, ¿si creen que yo voy a subirme en eso, están equivocadas?. dijo soarin entre risas

mmmm. dijeron la pequeña y rainbow mientras se daban una mirada malvada

¿por que se miran así?. pregunto soarin nervioso

bueno, por nada solo que hay un bello perro detrás de ti. dijo la pequeña

¿u-u-un PERRO?. dijo soarin con miedo

parece que viene hacia acá. dijo rainbow mientras fingía una cara de miedo

¡AAAAA, NO ME ATRAPARAS PERRO!. grito soarin mientras daba un salto a uno de los coches y arrancaba

¡SIIII!. gritaron las dos mientras cada una se subía a un carro y arrancaban

¡NO ME GANARAS PEQUEÑA!. dijo rainbow mientras aumentaba la velocidad

¡SERAS GRANDE PERO YO PUEDO GANARTE!. dijo la pequeña mientras aceleraba

¡ALEJATE PERRO!. gritaba soarin mientras aceleraba mas y mas

¡SOARIN NO ME GANARAS!. grito rainbow mientras lo alcanzaba

Los tres corrían a gran velocidad, iban a llegar a una avenida y una señora iba cruzando con muchas bolsas

¡AAAAAA!. grito la señora

¡AAAAAAA!. gritaron los tres mientras cada uno se dispersaba pasando al lado de la señora, quien solo se tiro al suelo por la impresión

De nuevo todos iban parejos, hasta que se acercaban a una playa, habían unas tablas que parecían trampolines pequeños y nuestros 3 chicos no pudieron frenar a tiempo y rebotaron en las tablas

¡AAAAAAAAA!. gritaron los tres mientras chocaban de cara y después caían en el agua

¡GUUUUJUUU!. grito la pequeña- ¡HAGAMOS UNA PRÓXIMA CARRERA!. grito la pequeña mientras soarin y rainbow llegaban a la superficie y la miraban con enojo- jeje, mejor no. dijo la pequeña con miedo

ha, fue divertido. dijo rainbow

¡ALEJATE PERRO!. grito soarin

jajajajaja. partieron en risa las dos

¿de que se ríen?. pregunto soarin nervioso

del gran miedo que le tienes a los perros. dijo rainbow mientras asotaba sus manos en el agua por que se le acababa el aire por reír

¡Y A FINAL DE CUENTAS NO HABÍA NINGÚN PERRO!. dijo la pequeña mientras se sobaba en estomago de tanto reír

jaja. dijo soarin molesto

oh vamos, di que fue divertido. dijo dash mientras se calmaba un poco

divertido va a ser que tu papa se de cuenta de que no estamos en la tienda y que llegue la policía y nos arreste por casi atropellar a una señora y por estar aquí junto a los carros. dijo soarin mientras jalaba su carrito y salia del agua

tiene razón. dijeron mientras jalaban sus carritos

Todos regresaron a la tienda, donde no había nadie en la tienda

que suerte tenemos. dijo rainbow

si. dijo soarin

¡FUE ASOMBROSO!. grito la pequeña

¡SI!. dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras que se miraban y se sonreían por decir lo mismo

¡LOS DEJO EN PAZ TORTOLITOS!. dijo la pequeña feliz

jaja, ¿cual es tu nombre?. pregunto rainbow

mi nombre es funny. dijo la pequeña- ¿cual es su nombre?. pregunto funny

yo soy rainbow dash y el que le tiene miedo a los perros es soarin. dijo rainbow

¿DISCULPA?. dijo soarin molesto

jajaja, nos vemos luego. dijo funny mientras se iba

gracias por decir eso. dijo soarin molesto mientras entraba a la tienda

no te enojes, siempre lo digo por cotorreo. dijo rainbow mientras lo seguía


	23. Chapter 23: el mejor día llego

Ya habían pasado los 4 días y cierta chica no podía estar mas que emocionada

¡YA ES EL DÍA!. grito rainbow mientras saltaba por todos lados- ¡YA ES EL DÍA!. grito rainbow mientras entraba al salón de rarity

hola querida, ¿que te tiene...

¡HOY ES EL DÍA RARITY!. grito rainbow mientras daba vueltas con rarity

lose, por eso tus vestuarios ya están...

¡LISTOOOOOOS!. grito rainbow de emoción mientras se los probaba

si, eso iba a decir. dijo rarity

¡ESTÁN PERFECTOOO!. grito rainbow mientras cargaba a rarity con fuerza por su abrazo

siento...que...cambio de color. dijo rarity morada

¡AHORA SOLO FALTA VER COMO ARREGLARON EL CAMPO DE FÚTBOL!. dijo rainbow mientras soltaba a rarity y la dejaba caer al piso- ¿COMO CREES QUE LO DECORARON?. dijo rainbow

bueno yo creo que...

¿CREES QUE LE PUSIERON UN CARTEL DE MI?. pregunto rainbow interrumpiendo de nuevo a rarity

yo pienso que...

¿Y SI PUSIERON UN CARTEL QUE DIGA, "TU PUEDES RAINBOW DASH?. pregunto rainbow interrumpiendo de nuevo

yo creo que eso es...

¡ME ENCANTARÍA QUE TODOS ME DIGAN QUE SOY LA MEJOR!. grito rainbow

eso sería muy...

¡NO PUEDO ESPERAR MAS!. grito rainbow mientras tomaba de la mano a rarity y la jalaba para que salieran del salón

¡AAAAA!. grito fluttershy ya que cuando abrió la puerta rainbow choco con ella

lo siento flutter...dijo rarity siendo interrumpida

¡NO HAY TIEMPO!. grito rainbow mientras ahora se llevaba corriendo a fluttershy también

hola chicas, ¿que es lo que van a...dijo twilight pero no pudo terminar

¡VEN!. grito rainbow mientras se la llevaba en su espalda

¡AAAAAAAA!. grito twilight por el miedo de estar en la espalda de rainbow

hola twilight. dijo rarity casi siendo arrastrada

¿rarity?. dijo twilight pero rainbow freno de trancazo

¡AAAAAA!. dijo twilight ya que rainbow se enderezo y la tiro

¡ESTO...ES...ASOMBROSO!. dijo rainbow al ver la decoración del campo de fútbol

auch. dijo twilight en el piso mientras se sobaba la cabeza

¡¿PUEDEN CREER ESTO?!. grito rainbow de emoción

no. dijo twilight mientras se levantaba

¡VOY A BRILLAR HOY!. grito rainbow mientras abrazaba a todas sus amigas presentes y después las dejaba caer en una alberca, en la que rainbow iba a nadar

recuérdenme no estar en la escuela cuando rainbow haga un evento importante. dijo twilight con el fleco en sus ojos

lo aremos. dijo rarity con su cabello lacio por el agua

yo creo que a rainbow le esta dando un ataque. dijo fluttershy

¡CHICAS HAY DECORACIONES POR TODAS PARTES!. grito feliz mientras se aventaba a la alberca

¡NO, NO, NO!. gritaron las 3 chicas pero fue tarde, rainbow provoco que mucha agua se salpicara y empapara mas a sus amigas

¡ASOMBROSO!. dijo rainbow feliz mientras sus amigas llegaban a la superficie

¿pero que corrales esta pasando aquí?. dijo applejack toda empapada también

¿enserio también te llego el salpicadero?. pregunto rarity

¿ustedes que creen?. pregunto applejack como si fuera obvio

applejack, únete a la diversion. dijo rainbow mientras jalaba a applejack al agua

¡NO RAINBOW ALTO!. grito applejack pero rainbow logró meterla al agua

¡AHORA SOLO FALTA PINKIE PIE!. grito rainbow

v-v-voy a d-d-destruirte. dijo applejack temblando

¡YO ME UNO!. grito pinkie mientras brincaba a la alberca

¡SIIII PINKIE!. grito rainbow feliz

dashie. dijo mientras se abrazaban

¡VENGAN ACÁ!. grito applejack mientras se lanzaba hacia las dos

¡ESPERA APPLEJACK!. gritaron mientras salían del agua

EN LA HORA DEL EVENTO:

Rainbow estaba en su posición, usaba una blusa con encaje en las mangas, el color de esa blusa era de color turquesa, y una falda pequeña antes de la rodilla del mismo color y en el interior usaba un traje de baño, un short de color negro y una blusa ligera del mismo color con el simbolo de la escuela, miraba a todos y a sus amigos en las estradas, felices

no sabía que mi dashie sería la que organizaría el evento. dijo flash feliz

si, ella lo hace todo bien. dijo soarin

Rainbow tomo aire y empezó a correr, hizo su rutina sin ningún problema, después de unos pequeños minutos, rainbow ya se encontraba nadando, salio del agua y subió a un gran escenario donde dio un salto mortal y después tomo la antorcha y la elevo, demostrando que ya era el inicio de la primavera o al menos de los eventos que se harían antes de el inicio de la primavera

¡SIIIII!. gritaron todos

¡ASÍ ALUMNOS DE CANTERLOT HIGH INICIAMOS LOS EVENTOS DEL CASI INICIO DE LA PRIMAVERA!. dijo la directora feliz mientras todos aplaudían

Rainbow corrió a cambiarse y vio a sus amigas felices

lo hiciste muy bien. dijo applejack

gracias chicas. dijo rainbow

¡HAY QUE CELEBRAR!. grito pinkie

¡SIIII!. gritaron todas


	24. Chapter 24: la feria

Ya era el día de la inauguración de la feria, sin embargo algo estaba mal

¡TWILIGHT!. grito pinkie buscando hasta por debajo de una pluma- ¿no han visto a twilight?. pregunto pinkie a 3 chicas quienes lo negaron- ¡TWILIGHT!. grito pinkie de nuevo

hola pinkie pie, ¿a quien buscas?. pregunto rainbow

¡DASH!. grito pinkie mientras la abrazaba- necesito buscar a twilight, ayúdame. dijo pinkie

pinkie, twilight esta en ese puesto. dijo rainbow señalando a un puesto de helados

y, ¿me da uno de chocolate?. dijo twilight con hambre

¡TWILIGHT!, acaba de pasar algo horrible, ven. dijo jalando a twilight justo cuando iba a tomar su helado

espera..mi..helado. dijo twilight triste

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS:

pinkie, ¿que es tan importante que no puede esperar mas tarde?. pregunto twilight

¿recuerdas a esa chica que usa anteojos?. pregunto pinkie

si, ¿que hay con ella?. pregunto twilight

pues, ella tenía que cortar el listón rojo para la inauguración de la feria. dijo pinkie

no estoy entendiendo nada. dijo twilight

es la chica que quiere ser escritora y usa lentes, piel amarillo claro, cabello de color café fuerte, ojos de color azul claro y que siempre usa un traje negro con unas medias negras y zapatillas del mismo color, peinada siempre de chongo y que parece una señora por su ropa. dijo pinkie desesperada

aaaaaa, heart writer. dijo twilight con una sonrisa

¡SIII, ESA!. grito pinkie feliz- pero también pusiste su compañero. dijo pinkie

si, le pedí que inaugurara la feria junto a uno de los chicos del salón, mmm creo que el chico se llama cooper plumer, no se por que lo hice, pero bueno. dijo twilight

pues no han llegado. dijo pinkie

no importa, ¿cuanto tiempo falta para la inauguración?. pregunto twilight calmada

pues, faltan solo 15 minutos. dijo pinkie

¡¿QUE?!. grito twilight mientras respiraba agitadamente

a no, es mentira, solo faltan 10 minutos. dijo pinkie mientras twilight se desmayaba

twilight no es hora de la siesta. dijo pinkie

¡PINKIE TRAE A TODAS AHORA!. grito twilight mientras que por arte de magia pinkie traía a todas

listooo. dijo pinkie feliz

atención, tenemos un problema, dos de los alumnos que iban a hacer la inauguración de la feria no han llegado y solo faltan 10 minutos. dijo twilight mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

en realidad solo faltan 7 minutos. dijo pinkie

¡HAY NO!. gritaron todas mientras corrían de un lado a otro buscando una solución

creo que lo tengo. dijo pinkie en voz baja mientras de desaparecía- ¡YA TENGO LA SOLUCIÓN!. grito pinkie con una bolsa en la mano

¿CUAL?. dijeron todas mientras dejaban de hacer lo que hacían

¡ESTO!. dijo sacudiendo la bolsa y sacando a soarin

¿soarin, para que?. pregunto rainbow

ahora, la pareja. dijo pinkie jalando a dash- y ya esta nuestra solución. dijo pinkie mientras miraba a rainbow y a soarin

no, no, no, yo jamas are eso. dijo rainbow

¿de que hablan?. pregunto soarin confundido

dash, faltan solo 5 minutos, hazlo. suplico twilight

¿y por que no lo puede hacer soarin solo?. pregunto rainbow cruzada de brazos

por que en este libro sobre la inauguración de ferias dice que es una tradición para la escuela canterlot que dos chicos un hombre y mujer corten el listón rojo. dijo twilight con un libro en la mano

3 minutos. dijo pinkie desesperada

bien, lo are. dijo dash suspirando

¿como estarás lista en tan solo 3 minutos?. dijo applejack mirando a todas partes

disculpa. dijo rarity mientras arreglaba a dash y soarin en solo 10 segundos

¿como hiciste eso?. pregunto applejack

ir a preparar modelos antes de 20 segundos me sirvió de mucho. dijo rarity con una sonrisa

pues ahora faltan solo 2 minutos. dijo pinkie mientras rarity tomaba a los dos y se iban

entonces esto es lo que tienen que hacer. dijo twilight mientras los dos casi llegaban al listón

Rainbow vestía un vestido de color negro sin mangas o tirantes, su vestido llegaba hasta el suelo y traía unos guantes del mismo color, unos aretes blancos y el cabello ondulado, soarin vestía un traje de color negro, zapatos bien voleados y una rosa en un costado de su suéter

esto va a ser fácil, solo hay que cortar un listón. dijo rainbow nerviosa

si, solo cortar un listón. dijo soarin

deben de cortarlo juntos. dijo twilight

tu jamas mencionaste eso. dijo rainbow en susurro

¿enserio?, olvide decírselos. dijo twilight mientras se iba por la mirada de dash

tranquila, solo es cortar un listón y se acabo. dijo soarin

pues nadamas. dijo rainbow molesta

en 5-4-3-2-1, listo. dijo pinkie mientras soarin y dash caminaban hacia el listón rojo

bienvenidos a la inauguración de la feria de nuestra gran celebración de la primavera en canterlot high, espero que se diviertan y gracias. dijo rainbow mientras soarin y rainbow tomaban las tijeras y juntos cortaban el listón

¡SII!. gritaron los alumnos entrando a la feria

usar este ridículo traje para sol segundos. dijo rainbow mientras se quejaba

te ves linda. dijo soarin

gracias. dijo rainbow sonrojada

que lindos se ven. dijo pinkie señalando a que rainbow y soarin seguían tomados de la mano

jejejeje. río rainbow mientras soltaba su mano de la de soarin

ya vamos tortolitos. dijo pinkie mientras se los llevaba a los dos a la feria

¿a q-q-q-quien llamaste tortolitos?. pregunto rainbow sonrojada mientras soarin estaba peor que dash

olvídalo dashie. dijo pinkie mientras se iba junto a cheese, y luego veían a twilight con flash y etc

parece que solo quedamos tu y yo. dijo soarin

si, pues vamos a la rueda de la fortuna. dijo rainbow jalando a soarin

Los dos se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, después de ver a lo lejos la hermosa feria, bajaron, había sido hermoso

¡VAMOS A LA MONTAÑA RUSA!. grito rainbow jalando a soarin

A penas había comenzado el juego y soarin ya estaba agarrado de dash

¿no me digas que tienes miedo?. pregunto rainbow

claro que no. dijo soarin casi traumado

El juego estaba subiendo y soarin ya sentía la muerte cerca, llegaron hasta la punta y bajaron tan rápido que rainbow abrazo a soarin

¡AAAAAAAAAA!. grito soarin de terror

¡GUJUUUUU!. grito rainbow pero fue suficiente para ella- ¡AAAAAAA!. grito mientras cubría su vistan en el hombro de soarin

Los dos salieron con el cabello parado

eso fue asombroso. dijo rainbow casi sin voz por gritar

si. dijo soarin igual que rainbow

¡VAMOS AL POWER TOWER!. grito rainbow mientras jalaba a soarin

si vamos. dijo soarin nervioso

Los dos se sujetaron bien mientras se ponían en cinturón de seguridad, rainbow estaba emocionada y soarin estaba asustado, el juego empezó a subir y de pronto paraba hasta que llego a la punta, ahí soarin sintió morirse, el juego empezó a bajar tan rápido que hasta gritaba que dios lo salvara

¡SÁLVAME DIOS!. gritaba soarin

¡SOARIN!. grito rainbow mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo y sentía como volvía a bajar el juego

¡AAAAA VOY A MORIR!. grito soarin

¡NO ARRUINES EL MOMENTO!. grito rainbow pero también estaba asustada

El juego se termino y rainbow tubo que cargar a soarin

oh vamos, no fue tan feo. dijo rainbow molesta

para ti. dijo soarin mientras intentaba respirar

eso no importa, vamos a la montaña triple loop. dijo rainbow mientras corría

¡NOOO!. grito soarin mientras salia corriendo

¡HEY!. dijo rainbow mientras se lo llevaba arrastrando- no cabe duda que eres un miedoso. dijo rainbow molesta

¿miedoso yo?. dijo soarin mientras se levantaba y se llevaba corriendo a dash al juego

Los dos se subieron y en poco tiempo dash ya tenía abrazado a soarin, quien ya estaba en shock, rainbow se bajo del juego y mediante golpes pudo hacer reaccionar a su amigo

pareces pan de 5 día, bien tieso. dijo rainbow mientras jalaba a soarin quien parecía maniquí

no...me...juzgues. dijo entrecortado

dios, para que te asustes de verdad, vamos a la casa de terror. dijo rainbow mientras entraba a la casa

bienvenidos a la casa, no pueden detenerse, deben buscar un lugar donde encuentren la salida, buena suerte. dijo un señor mientras desaparecía (LOSE POR QUE EN TODOS ESOS JUEGOS YA ME SUBÍ Y TAMBIÉN ENTRE, SON SUPER)

bueno soarin, no tengo miedo. dijo dash temblando

y-y-yo tampoco. dijo soarin mientras sudaba

ja, miedoso. dijo rainbow- ¡AAAAA!. grito rainbow mientras saltaba hacia soarin y el la cargaba, una calaquita la espantó

jaja, me dices miedoso a mi. dijo soarin riendo sin parar

cállate. dijo rainbow mientras se bajaba de los brazos de soarin

¡BUUU!. dijo una persona desde atrás que hizo a dash gritar tan fuerte que se llevo a soarin como flash

¡ALTO!. grito soarin mientras era arrastrado por no correr rápido, o no tanto como dash

Los dos salieron mas rápido que cualquier otra pareja, rainbow no pudo parar y llevo a soarin a los troncos, ahí dash se subió a uno de los botes en forma de troncos, los dos se encontraban pasando por un túnel, luego llegaban de nuevo a fuera del túnel y a pocos centímetros llegaban a otro túnel

creo que este juego se trata de navegar por el agua con un bote en forma de tronco mientras pasamos por varios túneles. dijo soarin con cara de aburrido

¿eso crees?. dijo dash mientras los dos sentían estar subiendo

rayos. dijo soarin viendo que estabán subiendo

sabía que este juego no me iba a decepcionar. dijo dash feliz

pues a mi si. dijo soarin con miedo

Los dos sintieron un trancazo y bajaron a toda velocidad, y cuando llegaron al agua toda los empapo

por eso le llaman los troncos. dijo dash mientras su fleco cubría sus ojos por el agua

si. dijo soarin asustado

fue emocionate. dijo rainbow mientras le aventaba agua a soarin

si, lo fue. dijo aun con miedo

Rainbow caminó en busca de otro buen juego y quiso ir a las sombrillas, ya que era de noche y quería tranquilizar a soarin después de aquel susto

¿s-s-sombrillas?. dijo soarin nervioso

tranquilo, aquí no hay velocidad. dijo dash mientras se subía junto a soarin

Los dos espezaron a ver como la sombrilla lentamente se elevaba y luego bajaba

esta es la clase de juego en la que debimos haber venido. dijo soarin

jaja. dijo dash mientras lo abrazaba- fue divertido. dijo dash mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

gracias. dijo soarin sorprendido mientras también abrazaba a dash

DESDE LEJOS:

esos dos terminaran juntos. dijo rarity en un tipo restauran que estaba cerca del juego la sombrilla

te apoyo. dijo fancy también viéndolos


	25. Chapter 25: como cenicienta parte 1

¡RAINBOW DASH!. grito pinkie entrando a la habitación de rainbow

¡AAA!. dijo rainbow mientras se caía de la cama

¡RAINBOW DASH ES HORA DE PREPARARSE!. grito pinkie mientras jalaba una silla al tocador de rainbow

si. dijo rainbow aun en el suelo mientras se volvía a subir a su cama y se tapaba con las cobijas

¡NO HAY TIEMPO PARA ESO!. grito pinkie mientras le quitaba las cobijas y la tiraba de la cama

¡HEY, ¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO?!. dijo rainbow otra vez en el suelo

no podemos explicar. dijo pinkie mientras jalaba a rainbow a la silla que estaba enfrente del tocador

¿para que estoy aquí?. pregunto rainbow mientras parecía zombie por el sueño

¡RARITY!. grito pinkie

hay no. dijo rainbow mientras ese grito la hacia despertarse por completo

ya estoy aquí. dijo rarity entrando con unos atomizadores

¡JAMAS ME ATRAPARAN!. grito rainbow mientras intentaba pararse de la silla pero pinkie la detenía

¡APPLEJACK!. grito pinkie ya que la fuerza de dash era sorprendente y estaba a punto de levantarse totalmente

lo siento caramelo. dijo applejack mientras ataba a dash a la silla -¡TU TURNO FLUTTERSHY!. grito applejack mientras entraba su tímida amiga

todo estará bien. dijo fluttershy mientras animaba a su amiga

¡TWILIGHT!. grito rarity ya que las palabras de fluttershy no hacían efecto

¡YA ESTOY LISTA!. dijo twilight con unos libros mientras se los daba a rainbow

uhhhhh, daring do. dijo rainbow emocionada

es hora de empezar. dijo rarity mientras empezaba a rosearle el agua con un atomizador en el cabello

¡DÉJENME IR!. grito rainbow molesta mientras se resistía al agua

claro que no querida, después de tantos años por fin pude atraparte y no te dejare ir. dijo rarity con una sonrisa

oh si, la última vez rarity tuvo que perseguir a dash con dos perros de policía y una cuerda por toda la casa. dijo pinkie mientras todas empezaban a reír

y ahora lo logré. dijo rarity feliz

noooo. dijo rainbow dash en berrinche

Después de un rato rarity cambiaba de peinados, el primero fue el de un tipo guitarra con el cabello de dash, el segundo era de un nido y hasta con pájaros ahí, pero no eran de verdad solo algo hecho con el cabello de dash y si es posible, luego le hizo un moño, y hasta el final le hizo un peinado alto con bucles

listo. dijo rarity feliz

wow. dijo twilight quien fue la única que puso atención ya que las demás se aburrieron

¿rainbow te gusta el...dijo rarity mientras veía a rainbow dormir

creo que no fue tan divertido. dijo twilight

¡RAINBOW!. grito rarity

¡AAA, ¿QUE?!. grito rainbow espantada

¿te gusta tu peinado?. pregunto twilight

mmmm, ¿si?. dijo rainbow mientras se quitaba la cuerda y se iba

creo que yo también me voy. dijo twilight

Rainbow llego abajo donde estaban sus amigas, entró al baño a cambiarse, pues estaba en pijama, salio del baño con un gran sueño que hasta casi se caía en cualquier paso que daba

rainbow, ¡WOW!. exclamo pinkie al ver el peinado de su amiga

vaya, es sorprendente. dijo applejack mientras todas se acercaban a rainbow para ver su peinado

gracias. dijo rainbow mientras bostezaba

¿a que hora te fuiste a dormir?. pregunto twiligth

a las 5 de la mañana. dijo rainbow mientras perdía el equilibrio

rainbow, son las 6:30, ¿te das cuenta de que no dormiste nada?. dijo twilight sorprendida

si, pero con eso de que la directora prefirió que se hiciera primero el espectáculo y después la feria, ayer se hizo el desfile y lo que quise ver. dijo rainbow mientras cerraba los ojos y los abría rápido

dios mio, después de que nos fuimos tu te quedaste. dijo twilight seria

quería, verlo completo. dijo dash mientras veía borroso

¿te das cuenta de que día es hoy?. pregunto rarity

¿21 de marzo?. dijo rainbow

¡ES EL DÍA DE LA PRIMAVERA!. grito twilight

oh, ¡EL DÍA DE LA PRIMAVERA!. grito rainbow mientras jalaba a todas y se iban corriendo

¿por que nos llevas así?. pregunto applejack

hoy tenemos que estar temprano en especial twilight. dijo rainbow

¡ES VERDAD!. gritaron todas mientras corrían mas rápido

YA EN LA ESCUELA:

nos vemos en la tarde. dijo twilight

yo, no iré. dijo rainbow

¡¿QUE?!. gritaron todas mientras frenaban

no quiero ir a la fiesta, creo que me quedare en casa a descansar. dijo rainbow

pero...dijo twilight

lo siento, pero no me siento como para fiestas. dijo rainbow

bueno...te vemos en una semana. dijeron todas tristes mientras se iban

lo siento. dijo rainbow mientras daba vuelta y se iba a hacer su deber

Todos se emocionaron cuando toco el timbre, salieron de la escuela para arreglarse, las mujeres para tardarse mas de 5 horas y los hombres para estar en 15 minutos listos, como debe ser, pero una de ellas no, rainbow caminaba hacia su casa, entró y subió a su habitación

dios, me siento agotada. dijo rainbow mientras cerraba sus ojos, pero no podía dormir

Estaba triste por dejar a sus amigas, quería divertirse, ella bajo y vio algo en el sofá, caminó hacia el y vio un hermoso vestido largo de color azul brillante con encaje de color morado brillante claro que hacia una perfecta combinación como de moras, con un cinturón de tela pegado al vestido de color morado con unas flores a un costado, el vestido era strapless (sin tirantes), y traía un antifaz del mismo color del vestido solo que este era mas brillante con unas plumas a un costado de color turquesa con las puntas en morado de un color no tan fuerte ni tan claro, con un limpiapipas del mismo color enrollado y una flor de azul muy fuerte junto a las plumas, el antifaz tenía un decorado de flores en la parte de arriba en un costado y en la parte de abajo en la otra esquina diferente a la de arriba, y tenía unos toques brillantes, y el vestido traía unas zapatillas de color azul claro con unos moños en las puntas, de esas zapatillas que no están tapadas de las puntas, sino descubiertas y tenían unos toques morados fuertes completamente con tela brillante, con unos guantes de color morados hasta el codo y traía una carta el vestido

_LO QUE DICE LA CARTA:_

querida hija, te traigo este vestido para tu fiesta de primavera, quiero que te diviertas y que recuerdes que te amamos, este vestido lo compre cuando tenía tu edad, pero jamas pude ponérmelo, quiero que tu lo uses, te amo y eso jamas lo olvides

-MAMA

_FIN DE LA CARTA:_

tengo que hacerlo por ella. dijo rainbow mientras se metía al baño y se daba un delicioso baño

Salio y comenzó a vestirse, se puso el bello vestido que le dio su mama, cuando terminó fue a su tocador a peinarse, se rizo el pelo, y se hizo una coleta lateral con trenzas frontales, justo cuando rainbow bajo de su habitación vio en su sofá unas cosas brillantes, fue hacia ellas y vio unos aretes largos de color blanco brillante como joyas y vio un collar de un diamante de color azul fuerte, se los puso y subió a su tocador, se veía hermosa, miro su reloj y ya eran las 7:30, la fiesta comenzaba a las 8:00, tomo un abrigo morado fuerte y su antifaz, salio de su hogar y por cada lado que pasaba dejaba a muchas chicas y chicos deslumbrados por aquel bello vestido y por lo hermosa que se veía, quería llegar mas rápido y tomo un carruaje que estaba cerca, sorprendente pero como era primavera las chicas querían lucir bien y por eso el gobierno mandaba carruajes para as chicas que fingirían ser doncellas, el hombre la llevo hacia la fiesta de la escuela, rainbow bajo y se quito su abrigo, entró y pudo escuchar la música a lo lejos, subió a uno de los salones que era por donde se escuchaba mas la música, miro por una ventana que tenían las puertas, podía ver los arreglos en el barandal y una escalera a un lado para que las chicas bajaran por ahí

pinkie hizo un buen trabajo. dijo rainbow- pero entonces no uso el gimnasio. dijo rainbow mientras a lo lejos veía a sus amigas

CON SUS AMIGAS:

dash se perdió de esto. dijo rarity

si, pero estaba cansada y hay que entenderla. dijo twilight

hola twilight, ¿quieres bailar?. pregunto flash

¡CLARO!. exclamo twilight mientras se iba con flash

hola chicas, ¿y rainbow?. pregunto soarin

se quedo en casa, estaba muy cansada. dijo pinkie con el pelo lacio

hay no, es mi primera fiesta. dijo soarin triste mientras se iba

Rainbow veía todo, no estaba segura de si ir o no, se armo de valor y abrió las dos puertas, una de las luces la ilumino, dejando ver que todos los chicos estaban sorprendidos, nadie sabía quien era, ya que rainbow tenía el antifaz, ella dio 2 pasos hacia enfrente dejando ver mas su vestido, dio vuelta hacia el lado izquierdo y empezó a bajar

amo su vestido, pero la odio a ella. dijo shamhait celosa mientras se iba a tomar ponche

Rainbow llego a bajo, mientras soarin la miraba, nunca había visto a una chica así de hermosa, rainbow llego a servirse ponche, mientras todos reaccionaban y regresaban a la fiesta, rainbow se fue a sentar mientras se recuperaba de lo que había pasado

hola, soy soarin, ¿quieres bailar?. pregunto soarin mientras rainbow asentía para que no escuchara su voz y la reconociera

Los dos empezaron a bailar, rainbow sentía un gran gusto al bailar con soarin, un chico que siempre la entendía, la directora subió al escenario y llamo la atención de todos

buenas noches alumnos, esperamos que se la vayan pasando bien, llego la hora de elegir al rey y a la reina del baile de primavera, sin mas preámbulos, los reyes soon. dijo la directora mientras su hermana e traía los dos sobres- el rey es soarin. dijo la directora mientras todos apludian- y la reina eeeees. dijo la directora mientras todas se deseaban suerte para ellas

se que soy yo. decía shamhait mientras lo repetía una y otra vez por el miedo

la chica misteriosa. dijo la directora viendo a rainbow dash quien solo trago saliva y subió para ser coronada- aquí tenemos a los reyes de la primavera. dijo la directora mientras todos aplaudían menos shamhait

Rainbow bajo del escenario mientras soarin la seguía

oye. dijo soarin llamando la atención de la chica

¿si?. dijo rainbow nerviosa

¿quieres acompañarme?. pregunto soarin algo extrañado ya que le pareció familiar la voz

claro. dijo rainbow mientras seguía a soarin

Los dos llegaron a un pequeño salón al aire libre donde soarin tomo a rainbow y los dos bailaron, después pudieron escuchar la música y se dieron cuenta de que unos chicos tocaban sus instrumentos, las horas para rainbow se fueron como el viento, lentamente soarin se acerco a dash y ella a el, hasta que sucedió, su primer beso fue todo un momento inolvidable, las luces de ese salón haciendo brillar mas el momento, ese viento que soplaba lentamente a los dos, algo mágico para ambos, sin embargo eran las 12:00 de la noche y dash sabía que era hora de irse

adiós. dijo rainbow mientras se separaba del beso y se iba

¡ESPERA!. dijo soarin tomando a rainbow del brazo

¿eh?. dijo rainbow mientras miraba a soarin

dime tu nombre. dijo soarin

lo siento. dijo rainbow mientras se soltaba de soarin y bajaba los escalones dejando un zapato en un escalón

Justo cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo soarin se acercaba mas, rainbow decidió dejarlo así y se fue

¿acaso es el cuento de cenicienta?. dijo rainbow mientras seguía corriendo

sonrojada y sin un zapato, dash llego a su casa, mientras se iba a dormir recordaba una y otra vez, ese beso que para ella fue el primero e inolvidable, el que le recordaría el amor que sentía por ese chico, quien nunca supo quien era ella.


	26. Chapter 26: como cenicienta parte 2

Rainbow dash se encontraba en su cama, no sentía ganas de levantarse, en su mente una y otra vez pasaba que había besado a su mejor amigo, y ella debía aceptarlo, le gusto, su teléfono empezó a sonar y ella de mala gana se levanto para ir a tomar su teléfono, se arrastro todo el camino y después ya contesto de una forma frustrada

¡¿QUE?!. contesto rainbow en un grito molesto

rainbow dash, lo lamento jamas te molestare otra vez. dijo fluttershy desde la otra linea mientras su voz demostraba arrepentimiento

lo siento fluttershy, estoy algo loca hoy. dijo rainbow calmada

no te preocupes, ¿a que hora piensas venir?. pregunto fluttershy quien ahora denotaba felicidad

¿que hora es?. pregunto rainbow

son las 6:45. dijo fluttershy mientras un grito salia de la otra linea- ¿mm rainbow?. pregunto fluttershy pero no hubo respuesta, solo ruidos de cosas que se tiraban y como si miles de personas corrieran de un lado a otro- ¿e-e-esta todo bien?. pregunto fluttershy confundida por tanto ruido

¡YA LLEGUE!. grito rainbow entrando al salón donde se encontraba su amiga

¡AAA!. grito en chillido la pobre chica tímida ya que estaba de espalda y rainbow al entrar la asusto

lo siento fluttershy. dijo rainbow mientras se relajaba y se sentaba en una silla

no importa, ¿como sabías que estaba aquí?. pregunto fluttershy

por que el el único salón en el que hay señal para llamar a alguien. dijo rainbow mientras respiraba agitadamente

pues solo tardaste 3 minutos en llegar. dijo flutter sorprendida

hola caramelos. dijo applejack mientras entraba con el resto

hola. dijeron las 2

rainbow, ¿por que llegaste tan tarde?. pregunto applejack

si, ¿que no se supone que te fuiste a dormir ayer?. pregunto twilight

pues si, pero, pero. dijo rainbow buscando una buena excusa

olviden eso, ¿vieron a la chica de ayer?. pregunto rarity

¿que chica?. pregunto rainbow nerviosa

oh es verdad, la chica que llevaba ese hermoso vestido. dijo fluttershy

si, ella fue la que bailo con soarin. dijo rarity

¿alguien puede explicarme de quien hablan?. dijo rainbow intentando demostrar que no era ella, además de la curiosidad que tenía por saber que pensaban de esa chica que era ella

pues es una chica que llego con el mejor vestido ara la fiesta de primavera, y le gano a shamhait en la coronación. dijo rarity

debí haber visto la cara de shamhait. dijo rainbow mientras reía

si, parecía que iba a explotar en ese momento. dijo applejack mientras también reía

pero no sabía que ella aria una obra de teatro. dijo rarity mientras rainbow dejaba de reír inmediatamente

¿obra...de teatro?. dijo rainbow mientras tragaba saliva

si rainbow, es como si hubieran hecho la obra de cenicienta, digo, ¿por que la chica dejaría su zapatilla y después soarin quisiera encontrarla?. dijo rarity como si fuera obvio

¡¿SOARIN ME ESTA BUSCANDO?!. grito rainbow mientras dejaba confundidas a sus amigas por referirse a ella- es decir, ¿soarin la esta buscando?. dijo rainbow nerviosa con una falsa sonrisa

si. dijo rarity aun confundida por lo que menciono primero rainbow

llevenme a donde es. dijo rainbow mientras sus amigas iban con ella a la cafetería

aquí es. dijo rarity mientras señalaba a un lugar donde estaban muchos alumnos amontonados

diablos. susurro rainbow mientras que con su agilidad lograba pasar a todos esos chicos- veamos, tatata, ¡¿QUE?!. grito rainbow mientras salia de trancazo de la bola de compañeros

rainbow, ¿estas bien?. pregunto applejack

si, pero, ¡¿COMO QUE SOARIN QUIERE ENCONTRAR A ESA CHICA Y VA A PASAR A CADA ALUMNA PARA DESCUBRIR QUIEN FUE?!. grito rainbow casi por desmayarse

si, pero no deberías de preocuparte, no eres tu. dijo rarity calmada

Rainbow solo pudo tomar a rarity y al resto para llevarlas a un lugar solo, que fue en la parte trasera de la escuela

rainbow, ¿que sucede?. pregunto rarity

y-y-yo, ¡SOY LA CHICA DE AYER!. grito rainbow mientras ocultaba su rostro con sus manos

¡¿QUE?!. grito applejack

yo ayer no tenía nada que hacer y mi madre me dejo un vestido, yo no quería decepcionarla ya me pedía que lo usara, entonces me lo puse y ustedes ya saben el resto. dijo rainbow apenada esperando quejas o actos dramáticos de rarity

¡ESO ES...ASOMBROSO!. grito rarity mientras todas corrían a abrazar a dash y a felicitarla

¿que, no me van a criticar?. dijo rainbow sorprendida pero a la vez confundida

¿criticarte?, rainbow eres la chica mas talentosa de la escuela, la chica que a logrado mas cosas que todas la chicas de aquí, y la chica que se a robado al chico por el cual todas pelean. dijo rarity

yo no me e robado un chico. dijo rainbow

claro que si, soarin. dijo twilight

pero, ¿como lo saben?. dijo rainbow

por que todas las chicas cuando tu te fuiste con soarin a bailar, los siguieron y al verlos bailar todas se molestaron. dijo rarity

pero yo no quiero que soarin sepa que se a enamorado de alguien como yo. dijo rainbow

pero dashie, si no fueras especial entonces soarin no hubiera bailado contigo. dijo pinkie

pero eso era por que no sabía quien era yo, el solo sabía que era una chica con un antifaz y un vestido de fiesta, pero nunca supo el nombre de quien era y se decepcionara cuando sepa que fui yo. dijo rainbow triste

pero tu eres especial, yo se que soarin lo entenderá y serán la pareja perfecta. dijo applejack

¡YO NO QUIERO SER SU PAREJA!. grito rainbow sonrojada

dash, si fuera eso cierto, ¿no crees que estarías menos preocupada por eso?. pregunto rarity

pues estoy preocupada también por que mi reputación caerá, yo jamas uso vestido. dijo rainbow obviamente mintiendo

¿que piensas hacer?. pregunto applejack

¿que les parece si esto queda en secreto?, ustedes no saben quien es, yo tampoco. dijo rainbow

pero...dijo rarity

rarity, no quiero quedar como el cuento de cenicienta, finjamos que esto nunca paso y fue solo un baile que soarin olvidara pronto. dijo rainbow suplicando

esta bien, lo prometemos. dijeron todas

gracias. dijo rainbow mientras se iba

¿a donde vas?. pregunto applejack

a casa, no quiero que me usen como una de las chicas a la que le probaran la zapatilla. dijo dash mientras se iba

¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO ME QUEDARA LA ZAPATILLA!. grito shamhait molesta pasando al lado de las chicas

jamas encontraran a la chica verdadera. dijo rarity

es verdad. dijeron todas

CON SOARIN:

El estaba pensativo debajo de un árbol , esa chica cuando la miro, sus ojos eran hermosos y lo hacían recordar a alguien y ese alguien tropezó con una piedra y cayo en las piernas de soarin de espalda

h-h-hola soarin. dijo rainbow nerviosa

hola dash. dijo soarin mientras que al ver los ojos de rainbow le hicieron recordar a esa chica

¿que hay de nuevo?. pregunto rainbow

nada, ¿donde estabas ayer?. pregunto soarin

yo. dijo rainbow mientras intentaba irse

¿donde estaba ayer?. pregunto nuevamente soarin mientras la tomaba de los brazos para que no se fuera

yo estaba en...en un baile. dijo rainbow nerviosa

¿que clase de baile?. pregunto soarin

en uno de...de mis papas. dijo rainbow nerviosa ya que fue lo primero que se le ocurrió

entiendo. dijo soarin triste mientras la soltaba

espero que encuentres a la chica con la que bailaste. dijo rainbow mientras se iba corriendo

ella sera...no no es posible. dijo soarin confundido mientras volvía a recordar todo lo que paso el día de ayer


	27. Chapter 27: arruinando la fiesta

Rainbow caminaba para ir a la escuela, estaba lista para afrontar la situación, muchas chicas hablarían sobre como acabar con esa chica que les robo a soarin, rainbow entró como si nada para toparse con shamhait quien pasaba boletines de algún evento que aria

¡VENGAN A MI FIESTA!. gritaba shamhait mientras les daba boletines a todos los alumnos

dios, que molesto es cuando shamhait hace una ridícula fiesta. dijo rainbow molesta mientras continuaba su camino

hola traidora. saludo shamhait con una sonrisa

escucha, no quiero hablar contigo. dijo rainbow mientras seguía su camino

si claro, toma. dijo shamhait mientras le daba un boletín

¿esto que?. dijo rainbow confundida

yo lo quiero que vengas para que puedas observar como vive una verdadera chica como yo. dijo shamhait mientras se iba

hay, como eras desesperante. dijo rainbow mientras se iba

¿así que también a ti te dio uno?. pregunto soarin mientras se acercaba a rainbow

¿tu que crees?. dijo rainbow mostrando el boletín

pues que si, ella me dio uno de la peor manera posible. dijo soarin nervioso

coqueteandote como siempre. dijo rainbow mientras reía

si. dijo soarin triste

jaja, bueno creo que debo irme. dijo rainbow mientras se iba

espera, ¿q-q-quieres que te acompañe?. pregunto soarin sonrojado

c-c-claro. dijo rainbow sonrojada y mas si soarin la tomo de la mano

vemos. dijo soarin sonrojado

¿p-p-por que me agarras de la mano?. pregunto rainbow dash

muestra de afecto. dijo soarin con un sonrojo

e-e-entiendo. dijo rainbow mientras llegaban al salón

bueno, llegamos. dijo soarin

gracias. dijo rainbow mientras lo abrazaba y entraba a su salón sin pensarlo

creo que estoy confundido, ¿cual de las dos me gusta?. se pregunto soarin confundido y desesperado mientras se iba a su salón

EN EL ALMUERZO:

entonces yo estaba caminando hasta que la chica de la moda...contaba rarity pero rainbow no le ponía atención

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, ¿por que le había dado ese abrazo a su mejor amigo?, tal vez ella lo negaba pero soarin le estaba trayendo un sentimiento que jamas había tenido

dash, dash, ¡DASH!. grito applejack

¿AH, QUE?. dijo rainbow reaccionando

¿en que lugar estas?. pregunto twilight

de seguro estaba en una nube. dijo pinkie

no estaba en una nube. dijo rainbow molesta

¡ADIVINANZAS QUIERO JUGAR?. grito pinkie- estas en un, uuun ¡ÁRBOL!. grito pinkie mientras rainbow lo negaba

en tu casa. dijo applejack mientras rainbow lo negaba

con un animalito. dijo fluttershy mientras rainbow solo lo negaba

con soarin. dijo rarity mientras rainbow se sonrojaba al instante- ¡SI, SI ES ESO!. grito rarity de emoción

¡NO ES ESO!. grito rainbow sonrojada

¡RAYOS, RARITY ES BUENA!. grito pinkie

no es eso. dijo rainbow dash mientras se ocultaba debajo de la mesa

¿entonces que haces ahí abajo?. pregunto twilight

es solo que me gusta estar abajo. dijo rainbow

¿entonces en que pensabas con soarin?. pregunto rarity

yo solo pensaba en como decirle lo del baile. dijo rainbow mintiendo y sonrojada

no te creo. dijo rarity

¡ES LA VERDAD!. dijo rainbow sonrojada

ya déjala en paz. dijo twilight mientras rarity obedecía

Después de un largo silencio...

¿entonces irán a la fiesta de shamhait?. pregunto rarity

no lo se, creo que no. dijo fluttershy

¿a ustedes también las invito?. pregunto rainbow saliendo debajo de la mesa

si, dice que debe enamorar a soarin. dijo twilight

que ridículo y yo como la mejor amiga, voy a ayudarla un poco. dijo rainbow feliz

entonces si voy. dijo fluttershy mientras todas asentían

EN LA FIESTA:

Todos se encontraban bailando, o bueno no todos, algunos jugaban con videojuegos, otros nadaban en la piscina, otros platicaban y fue cuando llego rainbow y el resto de sus amigas

entonces, ¿que planeas hacer para echar a perder la fiesta?. pregunto applejack

yo solo veré la mejor oportunidad. dijo rainbow mientras iba a comer

pues creo que voy con ella. dijo applejack pero choco con caraamel

hola, lo siento. dijo caramel sonrojado

yo igual...lo siento mucho. dijo applejack mientras se sonrojaba y caramel la ayudaba a levantarse

soy caramel. dijo el chico

pues soy applejack. dijo mientras miraba los bellos ojos de caramel

¿q-q-quieres bailar?. pregunto caramel con nervios

claro. dijo applejack mientras se iba corriendo con el a la pista de baile

MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS:

Todas bailando con sus respectivas parejas, excepto rainbow

1 HORA DESPUÉS:

Rainbow casi durmiendo

MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS (OTRA VEZ):

Rainbow sonrojada junto a soarin bailando

(EL ANTIGUO NARRADOR SE CANSO DE ESPERAR Y TUVIERON QUE CONTRATAR A UNO NUEVO XD) 2 HORAS DESPUÉS:

ya estoy aburrida. dijo rainbow sentada

tu dímelo. dijo twilight al lado de ella

¡BIENVENIDOS A MI FIESTA!. exclamo shamhait llamando la atención de todos y mas si estaba en un...¡ELEFANTE!

creo que si quiere conquistar a soarin. susurro rainbow a twilight

¡TENGO LO ÚLTIMO EN MODA!. grito ella con un vestido que solo tenía una manga y era de color verde, y tan largo que hasta lo arrastraba

rarity. llamo rainbow

¿si querida?. pregunto rarity

¿traes algo asombroso?. pregunto raibow

si, lo último en moda. dijo rarity

entonces vamos. dijo entrando con ella mientras el resto las seguía

DESPUÉS DE 15 MINUTOS:

¡ES LO MEJOR EN MODA!. grito shamhait mientras todos le apludian

¿SEGURA QUE ES LO ÚLTIMO EN MODA?. grito rainbow dash con un vestido strapless de color azul claro brillante largo hasta el suelo, con un cinturón a mitad del estomago de color blanco brillante con un moño en la esquina de color morado, su cabello estaba suelto con la mitad ondulado

Enseguida todos fueron a ver a dash para admirar su bello vestido y a la vez tomarle fotos

felicidades. dijo soarin caminando hacia ella

¡RARITY, DIJISTE QUE ESTE VESTIDO ERA LO ÚLTIMO EN MODA!. grito shamhait

oh querida, mi moda nunca se acaba en un día, si salen mas de 4 vestidos ya son los últimos y el que trae dash, fue el último. dijo rarity mientras le daba la espalda

¡OÍGAN, LA QUE DEBERÍAN ESTAR ADMIRANDO ES LA CHICA DEL ELEFANTE!. grito shamhait pero nadie le hacia caso así que se fue

que buen plan dashie. dijo soarin

lose, ¡A BAILAR!. grito rainbow mientras todos se iban a bailar

te vez hermosa. dijo soarin

g-g-gracias. dijo rainbow mientras ponía cara de enamorada

¿bailas?. pregunto soarin

¡CLARO!. exclamo rainbow

Después de un rato rainbow se subió al escenario y hacia a todos celebrar, rainbow empezó a cantar y luego dio vueltas en su propio eje mientras soarin admiraba su belleza, como las luces hacían que su cabello brillara mas, eso le recordó mas y mas a la otra chica que conoció y el ya no sabía que hacer

¡ALUMNOS!. grito la directora entrando a la fiesta

h-hola directora. dijo rainbow nerviosa

se les informa que mañana empiezan las vacaciones de la primavera. dijo la directora- disfruten de la fiesta

Todos gritaron y seguían bailando


	28. Chapter 28: yo soy tu rapunzel

Rainbow dash caminaba feliz, recordando la fiesta de ayer y como le había ganado a shamhait, llego al centro para sentarse en el bello jardín, cerro sus ojos para sentir el aire tocar su rostro y mover su cabello

hola. dijo un chico que la saco de sus pensamientos

hola. dijo rainbow viendo a su amigo acercarse

¿que es lo que haces en un día tan bello?. pregunto soarin mientras se sentaba a su lado

disfrutando mis últimos momentos aquí. dijo dash

¿ya te vas de la ciudad?. pregunto soarin triste

no, pero si de mi calle. dijo rainbow con una media sonrisa

no entiendo. dijo soarin confundido

voy a visitar a mi abuela y me quedare con ella 3 días. dijo dash

hay no. murmuro soarin

si, en solo 2 horas adiós temporalmente a mi casa. dijo rainbow sin ganas

entiendo, oye ayer te rifaste. dijo soarin riendo

lose, siempre le e ganado a shamhait. dijo rainbow

¿ya le habías arruinado una fiesta a ella?. pregunto soarin

no, es la primera vez. dijo rainbow

¿por que le haces eso?. pregunto soarin

por que ella me hecho a perder mi vida y si así quiere jugar, entonces me esforzare por ganarle la jugada. dijo rainbow

entiendo. dijo soarin

soarin, debo irme, empacar las cosas es lo que me falta. dijo rainbow mientras se levantaba

espera, ¿donde es la casa de tu abuela?. pregunto soarin

calle blue candies. dijo dash mientras se iba

ahí te vere. susurro soarin

entonces te veo aya. dijo dash quien lo había escuchado y le brindaba una bella sonrisa

c-c-claro. dijo soarin devolviendole la sonrisa

Soarin se levanto y fue a una tienda a comprarle algo a dash, entrando a la tienda tomo un par de cosas y sin darse cuenta ya había pasado 3 horas

¿pero como, solo tome 2 cosas?. se pregunto soarin

si, pero de esas 3 cosas que tomo, se tardo 2 horas en elegir una y 1 hora para la otra. dijo la señora seriamente

wow, asombroso. dijo soarin mientras se iba en busca de su amiga

Justo cuando soarin termino de pedir indicaciones, llego a la casa de la abuela de dash, ahí en la ventana del piso 2 se podía ver a una chica sentada escribiendo algo, soarin tomo una piedra y le pego al vidrio para llamar la atención de la chica y cuando lo logro la muchacha abrió la ventana, demostrando que era rainbow dash

hola, ya llegue. dijo soarin sonriente

fabuloso. dijo rainbow dash desde la ventana

¡SEÑORITA DASH, TRÁEME UNA PIZZA!. grito la abuela de dash desde abajo

¡SI ABUELA!. grito rainbow molesta

¿COMO SE DICE?. grito su abuela

¡AAAAASH, SI ABUELA PINEAPPLE!. grito rainbow molesta

¡ASÍ SE DICE QUERIDA!. grito de nuevo su abuela

¿quieres que yo la traiga?. pregunto soarin

claro. dijo rainbow feliz

enseguida vengo. dijo soarin mientras se iba

Soarin llego a una pizzeria, pero se encontró con algo desagradable

¡SOARINWAIKY!. grito shamhait mientras se aventaba a darle un abrazo a soarin

¡SHAMHAIT!. grito soarin mientras shamhait lo abrazaba

mua, mua. sonaba como shamhait le daba besos en la mejilla a soarin

¡AAAAA!. grito soarin mientras se alejaba de ella

soarinwaiky, ¿viniste a verme?. pregunto shamhait en tono alagado

¡YO SOLO VINE POR UNA PIZZA!. grito soarin

¡TOMA, ES LA MEJOR COMO TU!. grito shamhait mientras le daba una pizza

gracias. dijo soarin mientras la pagaba

¿QUE TAL SI ME PAGAS CON UN BESO?. grito shamhait mientras jalaba a soarin atrás del mostrador y se sentaba junto a el en un sillón

¡NOOOO!. grito soarin mientras intentaba irse

solo relájate. dijo shamhait mientras lo acercaba a ella

¡MIRA UNA PIZZA VOLADORA!. grito soarin

¿DONDE?. pregunto shamhait mientras soarin huía- ¡ALTO AMOOOOR!. grito shamhait pero soarin ya se había ido y shamhait regreso a su trabajo

Soarin corría con la pizza, con desesperación llego a la casa de la abuela de rainbow, ahí lanzó una piedra a la ventana y rainbow salio

¡BELLA DAMA, E VENIDO PARA RESCATARLA!. grito soarin dramáticamente

¡SI APUESTO JOVEN, E SIDO SALVADA!. grito rainbow dash

¡DEJA CAER TU HERMOSO CABELLO!. grito soarin

¡PERO MI CABELLO NO ES LARGO!. grito rainbow mientras dejaba ver su cabello corto

¡ENTONCES USTED BAJE!. grito soarin

¡ES MUY ALTO!. grito rainbow

¡ENTONCES YO IRÉ POR USTED!. grito soarin mientras planeaba alguna forma de llegar a dash

¡RAINBOW DASH!. grito la abuela pineapple

¡AYA VOY!. grito rainbow mientras se arrojaba hacia soarin

¿que?. dijo soarin reaccionando

¡SOARIIIIN!. grito rainbow

oh. dijo soarin mientras la atrapaba

fiuuuuu. dijo rainbow aliviada

mi bella princesa llego. dijo soarin

y mi bello príncipe esta aquí. dijo rainbow

tal y como lo desee. dijo soarin mientras miraba detenidamente a dash

tu eres mi príncipe. dijo rainbow

y tu mi rapunzel. dijo soarin mientras acercaba a dash a el

Ya estaban a 1 centímetro cuando

¡DASH!. grito su abuela desde la ventana provocando que soarin tirara a rainbow

auch. dijo rainbow en el suelo

lo siento. dijo soarin mientras la levantaba

¡SEÑORITA ENTRÉ AHORITA MISMO!. grito la abuela

¡YA VOY!. grito rainbow mientras se despedía de soarin y entraba

estuve tan cerca de saber si era ella. dijo soarin triste

yo siempre seré tu rapunzel. dijo rainbow en susurro desde la ventana mientras veía como soarin se iba


	29. Chapter 29: el reto esta listo

Después de la encantadora semana de vacaciones todos regresaron de forma normal, muchos seguían hablando sobre la chica del baile y otros solo mostraban aburrimiento al volver a ir a la escuela, rainbow se encontraba buscando a soarin, pero como siempre alguien se interpone en su camino

hola rainbow crash. dijo shamhait apareciendo enfrente de rainbow

¿que es lo que quieres?. pregunto rainbow molesta

oh nada, solo me sorprendo sobre como tu eres buena en todo. dijo shamhait inocentemente aunque mentía

¿y?. pregunto rainbow

lastima que seas mala en una cosa. dijo shamhait mientras le daba la espalda

¿que cosa?, yo soy buena en todo. dijo rainbow presumiendo

¿segura?. dijo shamhait haciendo dudar a rainbow

c-claro. dijo rainbow ya no con la misma seguridad

¿que hay de la moda?. pregunto shamhait

eso...también lo puedo hacer. dijo rainbow seria

demuéstralo. dijo shamhait desafiadoramente

no quiero hacerlo. dijo dash

entonces soarin sera mio. dijo shamhait feliz

¿que?. dijo rainbow viendo a shamhait

soarin sera mio, tu no aras nada para quitármelo. dijo shamhait feliz

eso no es verdad. dijo rainbow molesta

bien, pelearemos las dos por el, tu seras como yo, actuando como modista. dijo shamhait

bien, pero entonces tu seras como yo, actuando como una anti-moda. dijo rainbow dash

acepto, mañana empezara el duelo y tenemos que resistir hasta el medio día, la que gane se quedara con soarin, el que pierda no levantara ni un dedo en su contra. dijo shamhait segura de que ganaría

trato, ¡HECHO!. grito rainbow mientras las dos cerraban el trato con un apretón de manos

hasta entonces. dijo shamhit mientras se iba

¡RARITY!. grito rainbow en busca de su amiga modista

Rainbow dash entró a un salón donde vio a su amiga cociendo

¡RARITY!. grito rainbow asustandola

rainbow dash, ¿por que hiciste eso?. pregunto rarity exaltada con unos lentes rojos para coser

necesito que me des un vestido. dijo rainbow apenada

¡SIIIIIIII!. grito de emoción rarity mientras jalaba a su amiga y daba saltos con ella

¿por que haces esto?. pregunto rainbow mientras se alejaba de rarity

sabía que algún día cambiarías de opinión respecto a los vestidos. dijo rarity feliz

si, si, necesito un vestido y que me enseñes sobre ser, ya sabes, como tu. dijo rainbow sonrojada de la vergüenza

nunca pensé que este día llegaría, para empezar practicaremos los modales. dijo rarity mientras traía una mesa y ponía vasos y un plato

perfecto. dijo rainbow pensando que sería sencillo

siéntate. dijo rarity mientras rainbow obedecía- ahora toma este vaso y bébelo. dijo rarity feliz

¿así de fácil?. dijo rainbow mientras tomaba el agua y lo bebía todo de trancazo

¡NO!, así no se hace. dijo rarity molesta

¿entonces como?. dijo rainbow confundida

primero debes tomar este vaso lentamente y beber lo que tiene con tragos pequeños y despacio. dijo rarity mientras tomaba lentamente el agua

¿o...k?. dijo rainbow mientras tomaba un vaso y tomaba el vaso pero por accidente tiraba un poco de agua

¡NO!, no debes tirar el agua, tus brazos deben enseñarse a no temblar cuando sea lento. dijo rarity

bien, bien. dijo rainbow mientras tomaba su vaso y por accidente pateaba con su pie una pata de la mesa por el intento de no tirar el agua ni temblar

de nuevo, no debes patear las cosas. dijo rarity

esto sera mas difícil de lo que pensé. dijo rainbow preocupada

CON SHAMHAIT:

¡BRIGHT!. grito shamhait mientras una chica de pelo morado, piel verde claro y ojos cafés iba hacia shamhait

hola sham, ¿que necesitas?. pregunto bright quien traía un balón de fútbol

necesito que me enseñes a ser mas, como tu. dijo shamhait

¡SIII, CAMBIASTE TU OPINIÓN SOBRE LA MODA!. grito bright feliz

si, si, solo ayúdame. dijo shamhait

bien, comencemos con los modales. dijo bright mientras traía una mesa, un plato y un vaso

perfecto. dijo shamhait feliz

ahora bébelo. dijo bright mientras le daba un vaso de agua

que sencillo. dijo shamhait mientras bebía lentamente

¡NO!, tienes que beberlo de trancazo. dijo bright mientras tomaba el vaso y lo bebía muy rápido

iuuu. dijo shamhait con asco

así se hace, debes comer como vestía. dijo mientras le daba el plato

bien. dijo shamhait mientras comía educadamente

¡COMO VESTÍA!. corrigió bright mientras comía como desesperada

sera mas difícil de lo que pensé. dijo shamhait intentando comerlo todo como vestía

INICIO DE CANCIÓN (nota: ellas cantaran en algunas estrofas juntas pero están en lugares diferentes)

Rainbow dash:

nunca pensé que sería tan difícil

ser como tu, actuar como tuuu

pero después fue mas complicado

de lo que mi mente podía imaginar. cantaba rainbow dash mientras caminaba con zapatillas pero caía en una tina con agua

necesitas no tropezarte. corrigió rarity mientras veía a rainbow en el suelo, pero no estaba cantando

Shamhait:

cada día pensaba

que esto no era tan complicado

pero después hasta mi mente, se da cuenta

de que me equivoque

miro cadaaaaa segundo que pasa

y me doy cuenta de que siempre soy yo

la que no puede acostumbrarse. cantaba shamhait mientras veía la ropa que iba a usar

Las dos:

por que, tu vida es diferente

que laaaa que yo misma tengo

nada es tan fácil

por que esta es tu vida

tu sabes vivirla

y yo jamas me podré acostumbrar

a una vida que jamas quise tener. cantaban mientras rainbow se veía con un vestido y shamhait buscaba zapatos sin estilo

Rainbow dash:

ver estas cosas hasta duele

sentir como cada vez estoy mas alta

y torcerme el pie es lo peor

caerme una y otra vez

y este dolor de pie que cada vez me mata mas. dijo rainbow usando unas zapatilla con las cuales perdía el equilibrio

Shamhait:

no usar algo de moda

vestir algo que no tiene estilo

estos zapatos no combinan

este pantalón fue del año pasado. decía shamhait mientras veía su ropa en un espejo

Rainbow dash:

ponerme esta pintura

siempre me pico los ojos

el labial me sabe feo

y las sombras solo me hartan. dijo rainbow al ver como rarity la pintaba

Shamhait:

no usar mi maquillaje

me hace ver horrible

no peinarme de una hermosa manera

y solo vestir cosas feas

me hace dar cuenta de que esto no es para mi

Las dos:

por que, tu vida es diferente

que laaaa que yo misma tengo

nada es tan fácil

por que esta es tu vida

tu sabes vivirla

y yo jamas me podré acostumbrar

a una vida que jamas quise tener

pero eso jamas me va a detener

por que es por un propósito

y no me dejaré vencer

yo siempre luchare y el chico sera mio

por que yo soy la única que lo merecerá. cantaron las dos finalmente mientras se esforzaban mas por lograrlo

FINAL DE CANCIÓN:

asombroso, solo falta una última cosa. dijo rarity feliz

¿que?. pregunto rainbow entusiasmada

el vestido. dijo rarity feliz

diablos. susurro rainbow mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en la pared

**¿LES GUSTO?, ¿SI?, ¿NO?**

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE COMENTAN ESTA HISTORIA**

**SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHOOOOO**

**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO :)**


	30. Chapter 30: y la ganadora es:

Ya era un día nuevo, rainbow dash se encontraba caminando hacia la escuela, lista como siempre para poder ganarle a shamhait, rainbow dash llevaba una falda que llegaba justamente a la rodilla de color negro con un cinturón en el estomago de color blanco y una blusa negra sin mangas que estaba arreglada debajo de la falda, casi como si fuera un vestido, el cabello suelto y unas botas negras abajo de la rodilla con diseños de arco iris, llevaba una bolsa blanca y un moño en su cabello, se veía hermosa, se preparo enfrente de la puerta y tras respirar y tomar mucho aire, abrió la puerta de la escuela y entró, pasando por todos los compañeros, muchos solo se quedaban sorprendidos de verla así, nunca se vestía de una forma hermosa, rainbow fue en busca de sus amigas y las encontró en sus casilleros, ella hablaban tranquilamente pero cuando la vieron solo abrieron su boca hasta el suelo menos rarity

querida, te quedo perfecta esa ropa. dijo rarity orgullosa mientras rainbow apretaba los puños por lo que diría

gracias querida rarity, es muy hermoso de su parte y a la vez generoso que me diera este hermoso y elegante vestido. dijo rainbow dash mientras dejaba mas sorprendidas a sus amigas

por favor díganme que es una broma. dijo applejack al ver a dash así

¡NOOO, RAINBOW CAMBIO DE PARECER Y AHORA ES MODISTA!. grito de emoción rarity

jeje, si. dijo rainbow de mala gana

bueno pues te vez...bien. dijo twilight mientras se rascaba la cabeza

gracias mi bella amiga, si me disculpas, tengo que maquillarme de nuevo. dijo rainbow mientras se iba de ahí

rayos, se ve bien pero no le queda ese gusto. dijo applejack mientras todas asentían menos rarity

ella cambio de parecer, ahora solo falta applejack. dijo rarity mientras su amiga vaquera se iba

CON SHAMHAIT:

Ella entró con el cabello recogido, traía ropa del año pasado, unos tennis, un pantalón azul claro y una blusa amarilla, no traía maquillaje y al igual que rainbow dash, dejo sorprendidos a todos

¿que les esta pasando últimamente a las chicas?. pregunto flash

no tengo la menor idea. dijo cheese

shamhait, me gusta tu look. dijo bright feliz

a mi no. dijo shamhait mientras se iba

solo recuerda lo que debes hacer. dijo bright al ver a su amiga irse Soarin caminaba feliz, quería ver a la dash que tanto extrañaba, llego a un casillero y lo que vio le pareció una maldición

¿d-d-dash?. dijo soarin al ver a su amiga vestir así

s-s-soarin, hola. dijo rainbow avergonzada al ver como su amigo estaba sin quitarle el ojo encima

hola. dijo soarin reaccionando

m-m-mira, ya es tarde, adiós. dijo rainbow mientras se iba

o...k. dijo soarin aterrado al ver eso

adiós. dijo dash refinadamente mientras le daba un abrazo pero colo los de shamhait, empalagosos

aaaaaaa. dijo soarin intentando resistirse al abrazó

adiós pastelito. dijo dash con asco mientras se iba

hola soarin. dijo shamhait apareciendo enfrente de el y golpeándolo con su puño en el brazo como saludo

auch, hola. dijo soarin con el ojo cuadrado

nos vemos. dijo mientras le daba un balonaso

adiós. dijo soarin mientras se iba corriendo

esto apesta. dijo shamhait molesta por la nueva vida que llevaba

Rainbow dash miro el reloj, 7:45, el día jamas iba a terminar, camino directo al baño, fue a comer algo

hola dash. dijo soarin mientras se sentaba al lado de ella

hola, mi querido amigo. dijo dash mientras bebía lentamente

perfecto, creo. dijo soarin mientras empezaba a comer pero notando como dash comía delicadamente

entonces, ¿que aras mañana?. pregunto rainbow después de pasarse su comida

pues nada. dijo soarin sorprendido ante como rainbow comía, siempre la veía comer como un monstruo

entiendo, debo irme mi querido hermano o compañero, adiós. dijo rainbow mientras se iba

Ya desesperada por su actitud rainbow veía el reloj 8:30, rainbow ya estaba en los limites y shamhait estaba peor, ella no quería que la vieran por usar algo pasado de moda, shamhait estaba completamente traumada

la única forma en la que puedo quitarme esto es haciendo que shamhait pierda. dijo rainbow mientras se levantaba y buscaba un par de cosas

Rainbow buscaba a shamhait y la encontró con algunas vestimentas, las dos se miraron desafiadoramente y se pusieron en sus posiciones

hola crashie. dijo shamhait en tono de burla

hola fea. dijo rainbow molesta

bueno, veo que aun sigues en pie. dijo shamhait

yo jamas pierdo. dijo rainbow dash seria

entonces, ¿que te parece esto?. pregunto shamhait mostrando ropa comoda que era mucho mejor que esas batas que usaba

yo no caeré. dijo rainbow en susurro mientras sacaba un vestido- ¿que te parece este vestido, esta mucho mas a la moda. dijo rainbow feliz

aaaaaaa. dijo shamhait en desesperación- yo tengo algo mucho mas comodo. dijo presumiendo su pantalón

pues yo tengo algo hermoso. dijo rainbow dash mientras sentía su final cerca

eso fue del año pasado. dijo shamhait entre risas

oh es verdad. dijo rainbow seria

rindete, toma algo que va con tu personalidad, de todas maneras soarin nunca te pertenecerá. dijo shamhait orgullosa

eso crees. dijo dash buscando la palabra perfecta, estaba a punto de rendirse y tiro las bolsas que traía en las cuales salio un vestido blanco brillante con un lazo negro

¡ES LO MAS ENCANTADOR QUE E VISTO!. grito shamhait pero recordó que perdería

oh si, es brillante. dijo rainbow con un plan- es tan hermoso que hasta yo me lo pondré. dijo rainbow

¡NO, ES DECIR SI, OH BUENO NO!. grito shamhait en desesperación

me quedara hermoso. dijo rainbow feliz

¡SERA SOLO MIO!. grito shamhait mientras tomaba el vestido y entraba a un baño saliendo con el vestido- oh, oh. dijo shamhait al ver lo que hizo

¡JA, GANE, GANE!. grito rainbow llamando la atención de todos

¿que ganaste?. pregunto rarity entrando con las demás

¡GANE LA APUESTA!. grito rainbow feliz

¿que hora es?. pregunto shamhait

son las 12:00 exactamente. dijo twilight

¡SIIIIII, E GANADO SHAMHAIT!. grito rainbow feliz

¡ESTO NO SE A ACABADO!. grito shamhait molesta mientras se iba

explica que paso aquí. dijo rarity

ella y yo apostamos a que yo podía ser ella hasta las 12:00 y que ella podía ser yo, si una de nosotras ganaba tendría su premio y yo lo gane. dijo rainbow feliz

¿entonces no cambiaste tu punto de vista hacia la moda?. pregunto rarity triste

no. dijo rainbow

hay. dijo rarity decepcionada mientras se iba

me tengo que ir. dijo rainbow mientras se iba

Corrió en busca de su amigo y lo encontró en un pasillo

¡SOARIN!. grito rainbow feliz

hola dash, ¿que deseas?. pregunto soarin

¡SOARIN!. dijo rainbow mientras se lanzaba hacia el

wow. dijo soarin sonrojado al ver a dash tirada junto a el

l-l-o siento. dijo rainbow mientras le daba un beso rápido

wow. dijo soarin mientras dash se levantaba y se iba

lo siento. dijo rainbow avergonzada

eso fue...asombroso. dijo soarin con cara de enamorado

te amo tanto. pensó rainbow sonrojada mientras se iba


	31. Chapter 31: pelea por un chico

Rainbow dash se encontraba acostada en su cama, con los brazos extendidos buscando la forma en la que podía decirle a soarin lo que sentía, pensaba y pensaba, pero no tenía éxito, cualquier cosa que pensaba era desaprobada por una parte de ella que decía lo contrario

¿por que, por que es tan difícil decir eso?. se preguntaba rainbow dash una y otra vez

Rainbow ya estaba desesperada, desde que conoció a soarin sintió que algo la hacía sentir bien, hasta ella misma lo sabía, estaba enamorada de soarin, pero no lo aceptaría enfrente de alguien

¡ABRE LA PUERTA O LA DERRUMBARE!. grito una chica desde afuera

¿ah?. dijo rainbow mientras abría la puerta de su casa

Justo cuando hizo eso, alguien se abalanzó hacia ella, ya las dos tiradas en el suelo, rainbow pudo reconocer a esa chica

¡SHAMHAIT!. grito rainbow molesta

¡SOARIN ES MIO, SOLO MIO!. grito shamhait mientras quedaba arriba de rainbow y comenzaba a darle cachetadas

¡BASTA!. grito rainbow mientras jalaba a shamhait del cabello bajándola arriba de ella

¿CREES QUE SOY TONTA COMO PARA NO SABER QUE TU ERAS LA CHICA DEL BAILE?. gritaba shamhait mientras se levantaba como el rayo y jalaba a rainbow a la cocina

¡AAAA!. grito rainbow mientras que con un pellizco shamhait la soltaba

Enseguida rainbow tiro a shamhait con sus piernas, rainbow la tomo de las piernas ya que shamhait se arrastraba para alejarse de tal lugar, shamhait molesta le dio una patada a rainbow y así dash la soltó, shamhait tomo un palo y golpeo en la cabeza a nuestra chica favorita

¡YO ESTABA ENAMORADA DE SOARIN, PERO TU CORRISTE CON SUERTE!. gritaba shamhait molesta mientras la golpeaba- ¡PERO SI ACABO CONTIGO, TENDRÉ UNA OPORTUNIDAD!. grito shamhait

¡ESO ES LO QUE TU CREES!. grito rainbow llena de ira mientras tomaba el palo justo cuando shamhait iba a golpearla de nuevo

¡SUÉLTALO!. grito shamhait mientras tiraba del palo para quitárselo a dash

Rainbow le quito el palo y como pudo golpeo a shamhait en las piernas, causando que esta cayera al suelo, rainbow la tomo del cabello y la llevo a la pared, donde la empujo causando que shamhait se golpeara en la cabeza, shamhait ahora hirviendo, se lanzo hacía rainbow provocando que las dos salieran de la casa, una multitud de personas las veía

auch. dijo shamhait en el suelo

¡JAMAS DEBISTE HACERLO!. grito rainbow mientras se aventaba hacía shamhait y la cacheteaba

¡AAAA!. grito agudamente shamhait mientras intentaba zafarse del brazo con el que rainbow la agarraba

¡JAMAS TE METAS CON ALGUIEN QUE ESTUVO CON HOMBRES CASI TODA SU VIDA!. grito rainbow mientras se iba de ahí para entrar a su casa

¡NO TE DEJARE GANAR POR QUE ES POR SOARIN!. grito shamhait tomando del cabello a rainbow y aventandola a la calle

¡AAAA!. grito rainbow en el suelo mientras veía a un camión acercarse

¡ADIÓS!. grito shamhait triunfante

¡EN TUS SUEÑOS!. grito rainbow mientras giraba hacia el otro lado mientras observaba al camión pasar cerca de ella

¿POR QUE NO TE MUERES DE UNA VEZ Y NOS DEJAS A SOARIN Y AMI VIVIR EN PAZ!. grito shamhait molesta

¡POR QUE SOARIN NO TE PERTENECERÁ!. grito rainbow mientras tomaba mucho aire y con un palo golpeaba a shamhait en la cabeza

¡AAA, ESPERA!. grito shamhait con terror mientras se iba corriendo

tengo dos opciones, 1: seguirla y golpearla para que aprenda que yo soy mejor, 2: dejarla y que a la próxima traiga un arma, mmmm gana la opción 1. dijo rainbow mientras corría atrás de shamhait

¡AAAAA, AUXILIO!. grito shamhait al ver que rainbow se acercaba mas a ella

¡TE...TENGO!. grito rainbow saltando hacia shamhait y cayendo arriba de ella

¡NO, ESPERA!. gritaba shamhait mientras rainbow la esposaba de las manos en un tubo de una lampara que estaba cerca de la carretera

¿NO ERA MAS FÁCIL, LEVANTARTE CUANDO TE CACHETIE E IRTE CORRIENDO COMO LA NIÑA QUE ERES Y DESAPARECER ENTRE LA MULTITUD Y DEJARME EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ?. dijo rainbow mientras tomaba de la cabeza a shamhait y la ponía en la carretera justo cuando iba a asar un carro o camión

¡AAAAAA, DETENTE!. gritaba shamhait llorando

claro, no vale la pena pelear contigo. dijo rainbow mientras metía a tiempo la cabeza de shamhait antes de que pasara un camión

te detesto tanto. dijo shamhait llorando

¿y yo a ti?. dijo rainbow molesta

¡SOARIN SERA MIO!. grito shamhait intentando golpear a rainbow, pero sus manos estaban esposadas

alcansame si puedes. dijo rainbow en tono de burla

¡SOARIN!. gritaba en desesperación shamhait

ahora escúchame shamhait, ¿quien te dijo esa información?. pregunto rainbow en tono serio

yo lo descubrí. dijo shamhait seria

bueno, hay reglas que debes cumplir, numero 1, si le dices a alguien no vivirás para el día siguiente y 2, si vuelves a pelear conmigo, te ira mal. dijo rainbow mientras se retiraba

no pienso cumplirlas, ¿que puedes hacerme tu?. dijo shamhait feliz

mmmm. dijo rainbow feliz

5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS:

¡ALTO POR FAVOR RAINBOW, ALTOOO!. gritaba shamhait ya que rainbow la tenía agarrada de nuevo de la cabeza y la ponía en la carretera

mira, un camión se acerca. dijo dash feliz

¡AYUDA, ESTA BIEN LO ARE!. gritaba shamhait llorando

perfecto, gracias a que peleaste conmigo, mi puerta se rompió. dijo rainbow molesta

y-y-yo la construyo. dijo shamhait con miedo

si tu insistes. dijo rainbow feliz

solo liberame. suplico shamhait

esta bien, pero no quiero que hagas otra tontería. dijo rainbow mientras la soltaba

esta bien. dijo shamhait con miedo

Rainbow justo cuando se fue, shamhait la miro con odio

es solo el comienzo dash, ¡SOARIN SERA MIO CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE!. grito shamhait con voz malvada

CON SOARIN:

ese beso, es tan encantador. dijo soarin recordando el beso que le dio rainbow mientras estaba en su cama

¿enserio?. pregunto flash en una silla cerca de su amigo , con lentes y una libreta donde apuntaba lo que decía soarin

si, creo que es la chica. dijo soarin feliz

¿y quien es?. pregunto flash

es...dijo soarin pero fue interrumpido

hola flash, ¿quieres ir a bailar un rato?. pregunto una chica de cabello celeste, piel rosa y ojos de colo verde

claro. dijo flash mientras se iba con ella

si, creo que entonces te digo luego. susurro soarin mientras veía como la puerta se cerraba


	32. Chapter 32: malos entendidos

Flash estaba con esa chica bailando

entonces, ¿cual es tu nombre?. pregunto flash bailando con la chica

mi nombre es daylight. dijo la muchacha

bueno, mi nombre creo que ya lo sabes. dijo flash

sip, flash sentry, amigo de rainbow dash desde la infancia, amigo de cheese, big mac, fancy pants, caramel y soarin y tocas la guitarra. dijo la daylight sorprendiendo a flash

wow, exacto, ¿como lo sabes?. pregunto flash

soy una chica que se esfuerza por conocer a todos. dijo daylight

pues es algo bonito de ti, no todos se esfuerzan por conocer a los demas, oh de a perdis, no se preocupan por ellos. dijo flash

si, eso es comprensible, pero esa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí. dijo daylight mientras dejaba de bailar

¿entonces cual es la razón?. pregunto flash

la razón es por que yo quiero hacer un reportaje sobre ti. dijo daylight emocionada

mmm, no lo se, ¿de que clase de reportaje?. pregunto flash

quiero saber todo sobre ti. dijo daylight en un tono encantador mientras se sentaba

ah pues, no hay mucho que contar sobre mi. dijo flash

te entiendo, lo mismo me dijo rainbow dash hace tiempo. dijo daylight seria

¿también hiciste un reportaje sobre dash?. pregunto flash sorprendido

sip, cuando dash llego a esta escuela yo sin pensarlo le hice un reportaje, todos en la escuela saben que yo siempre soy la que hago estas cosas. dijo daylight orgullosa

pues, supongo que si seria buena idea que hicieras algo a si. dijo flash aun no muy convencido

¡ASOMBROSO!. grito daylight mientras tomaba de la mano a flash y se lo llevaba a su estudio

CON SOARIN:

mmm, ahora, solo unos toques y listo. dijo soarin pintando a la chica que conoció en el baile

hola soarin. dijo twilight entrando a la casa de soarin

¡AAA!. grito soarin mientras cerraba la libreta sin pensarlo

¿estas bien?. pregunto twilight confundida

si, lo estoy, ¿necesitas algo?. pregunto soarin asustado

¿no sabes donde esta flash?. pregunto twilight algo sonrojada

fue a bailar en la fiesta de la escuela. dijo soarin

oh, ¿con rainbow?. pregunto twilight

no, con una chica. dijo soarin

oh, entiendo. dijo twilight triste y con el corazón roto

¿estas bien?. pregunto soarin

s-s-si, solo me duele un poco la cabeza. se excuso twilight mientras daba vuelta- gracias. dijo twilight mientras se iba

si, adiós. dijo soarin algo confundido por su actitud

CON FLASH:

entonces, ¿este es tu estudio?. dijo flash emocionado al ver lo asombroso que era ese lugar

si, es pequeño por que es parte de la escuela, pero todo lo necesario esta aquí. dijo daylight mientras lo invitaba a pasar

Había una cámara de fotógrafos y una silla en la que se sentaría flash, daylight comenzó a grabar y tenía una libreta en su mano

hola flash sentry, me complacería hacerte las siguientes preguntas para nuestro reportaje sobre ti. dijo daylight feliz

si, hola daylight para mi sera un placer contestar tus preguntas. dijo flash feliz

bueno, comencemos, ¿donde estudiabas?, ya que tomando en cuenta que tu acabas de llegar y es una pregunta que todos en la escuela se hacen. dijo daylight

mi antigua escuela era diamond intelligence, esta ubicada antes de la salida de starry sky. dijo flash

asombroso, entonces si estaba lejos en donde estudiabas. dijo daylight

si, algo lejos, por eso mejor me cambie a esta escuela. dijo flash

¿y hasta ahora cual es tu clase favorita?. pregunto daylight

pues, supongo que todas, ya que todas me servirán para mi vida, si no fuera así, ¿entonces por que nos la darían en la escuela?. dijo flash

en eso tienes toda la razón. dijo daylight con una sonrisa

CON TWILIGHT:

hola shamhait, ¿sabes donde esta flash?. pregunto twilight a shamhait quien estaba en su casillero

oh, eres la amiga de rainbow dash. dijo shamhait con una sonrisa

si, lo soy. dijo twilight

si, vi a tu "novio" con una chica, agarrados de la mano. dijo shamhait con una sonrisa

¿enserio?. dijo twilight mas triste de lo que estaba- pero no es mi novio. aclaro twilight

jajaja, eso ya lo se, twilight sparkle. dijo shamhait con una sonrisa arrogante

ya me dices donde esta flash. dijo twilight algo incomoda por la mirada de shamhait

claro que lo are, el esta con su novia. dijo shamhait

¿n-novia?. pregunto twilight casi a punto de llorar

exacto, ¿nunca te lo dijo, el es novio de daylight. dijo shamhait en un tono sorpresivo aunque mentía

no, nunca me lo dijo. contesto twilight con una pequeña lagrima que recorría su rostro

que pena. dijo shamhait en un tono triste aunque le salia como tono de burla

¿sabes donde están?. pregunto twilight

si, en el estudio, de seguro grabando que son pareja. dijo shamhait feliz

gracias. dijo twilight mientras se iba

y así shamhait, estas a punto de alcanzar a dash. dijo shamhait feliz

CON FLASH:

gracias por la entrevista. dijo flash

por nada. dijo daylight

bueno, ¿eso es todo lo que necesitas?. pregunto flash

si, ya tengo todo arreglado. dijo daylight mientras abrazaba a flash

jejeje, perfecto. dijo flash mientras seguía con el abrazo

Twilight llego en ese momento mientras empezaba a llorar

¿twilight?. dijo flash mientras se alejaba del abrazo

oh, oh. dijo daylight mientras tragaba saliva y veía a twilight llorar

twilight no es lo que parece. dijo flash

lo siento. dijo daylight triste mientras se acercaba a twilight para explicarle todo

espero que sean una pareja grandiosa. dijo twilight mientras se iba de ahí llorando

esto es mi culpa. dijo daylight triste

no, es culpa de alguien que le dijo a twilight que eramos pareja. dijo flash molesto


	33. Chapter 33: por siempre mi princesa

Rainbow dash estaba en su casa durmiendo, hasta que alguien toco el timbre

arg, ¿quien podrá ser?. murmuro rainbow molesta mientras abría la puerta

¡HOLA!. exclamo soarin entrando a la casa de rainbow

si...puedes pasar. dijo rainbow molesta mientras cerraba la puerta

hola y perdón por entrar así, pero quiero hablar contigo. dijo soarin

si, mejor luego. dijo rainbow seria

solo te pido un favor, que me estoy volviendo loco. dijo soarin

c-c-claro, ¿que necesitas?. pregunto rainbow

Soarin tomo a rainbow y le dio un beso, tan hermoso para ella tal y como lo fue en el baile, rainbow a la vez estaba sorprendida, pero sin dudarlo siguió con el beso, soarin sentía lo mismo, el ya lo sabía, dash era la chica que el conoció, algo tan bello, el ya lo sabía, los dos se separaron, sonrojados y rainbow casi sin poder hablar

¿por que hiciste eso?. dijo rainbow mientras sus piernas le temblaban

por que ahora se quien eres tu. dijo soarin

t-t-tu no sabes nada. dijo rainbow nerviosa

dash es hora de que me digas la verdad, ¿tu fuiste al baile?. pregunto soarin

¡NO, YO NO FUI!. grito rainbow sudando

solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. dijo soarin mientras se acercaba a ella

¿que crees que estas haciendo?. dijo rainbow mientras retrocedía

no te preocupes rainbow, si no fuiste tu no debes preocuparte. dio soarin sacando la zapatilla

¡MUY BIEN LA SOPA SE QUEMA!. dijo rainbow mientras corría a la cocina

¡A DONDE!. dijo soarin mientras le tapaba la puerta de la cocina a rainbow

estoy muerta. dijo rainbow mirando a todas partes

quédate quieta. decía soarin mientras encorralaba a rainbow

oh celestia manda algo que lo detenga. decía rainbow nerviosa

te tengo. dijo soarin atrapando a rainbow

muy bien, tu lo pediste. dijo rainbow mientras golpeaba a soarin y salia corriendo a su habitación

oh vamos. dijo soarin molesto mientras caminaba a la habitación de rainbow- ¡ABRE LA PUERTA DASH!. grito soarin

¡NUNCA!. dijo rainbow

¡QUE LA ABRAS!. grito soarin

¡QUE NO, YA VETE!. dijo dash

bueno, si así lo quieres. dijo soarin mientras abría la puerta

¡DIABLOS SE ME OLVIDO PONERLE EL SEGURO!. dijo rainbow mientras soarin se abalanzaba a ella y le probaba la zapatilla

¡NO, NO, NO!. grito rainbow pero se dio por vencida

t-t-t-tu eres. dijo soarin mientras se caía de la cama

si, soy yo. dijo rainbow apenada

¡SIIIIIIIII!. grito soarin mientras besaba a dash en la boca

¡ESPERA!.grito rainbow rompiendo el beso

¿que sucede?. pregunto soarin sorprendido

¡N-N-NO ESTA BIEN!. dijo rainbow

¿q-q-que no esta bien?. pregunto soarin triste

eres un chico genial, pero creo que no somos el uno para el otro. dijo rainbow triste

¡DASH!, me enamore de ti desde el primer día que te vi. dijo soarin

¿en el hospital?. dijo rainbow sorprendida

si, desde que hable contigo me di cuenta de lo hermosa que eras, deseaba volver a verte y creo que el destino era este. dijo soarin sonrojado

y-y-yo. dijo rainbow sin palabras

mira rainbow, cuando fue el día del baile algo me decía que eras tu, aunque fuera extraño. dijo soarin- baile contigo y después me daba cuenta de que eras tu, por la belleza que nadie tiene y solo tu. dijo soarin

¡GRACIAS!. dijo rainbow mientras lo besaba

no, gracias a ti. dijo soarin mientras besaba a rainbow

te amo. dijo rainbow mientras seguía besándolo

rainbow, ¿puedo llamarte cenicienta?. dijo soarin con una sonrisa

no seas menso. dijo rainbow mientras los dos reían

enserio se parecía al cuento de cenicienta. dijo soarin

y que lo digas. dijo rainbow

ahora, ¿quieres ser mi bella princesa?. pregunto rainbow

si soarin, si quiero. dijo rainbow feliz

entonces, mi novia seras por siempre. dijo soarin feliz

claro, si es que no eres tan tonto como para perderme. dijo rainbow

por eso yo te amo y jamas te perdería ni te dejaría por otra. dijo soarin

¿es una promesa?. pregunto rainbow

una promesa que pienso cumplir para siempre. dijo soarin mientras los dos se daban un tierno beso, un momento en el que ranbow seria feliz

**FIIIIIIN**

**JAJAJAJA, NO ES CIERTO, TODAVÍA NO ES EL FIN ASÍ QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESTE CAPITULO ES DEDICADO A PRINCESARAINBOWDASH**

**QUIEN ME AYUDO CON ESTE CAPITULO**

**¡GRACIAS ERES LA MEJOR :)!**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP :)**


	34. Chapter 34: mi primera cita

Rainbow dash caminaba hacía la escuela canterlot, estaba emocionada y a la vez nerviosa, no quería que sus amigas supieran o bueno, tal vez si quería, pero eso le traería muchos problemas, se escucho el claxson de un auto lo cual rainbow noto y dio vuelta para encontrarse con su amado

hola hermosa, ¿te llevo?. pregunto soarin mientras rainbow se emocionaba mas y entraba

gracias. dijo rainbow mientras le daba un tirno beso como saludo

no hay de que, ¿a donde quiere ir dama?. pregunto soarin como si fuera un taxista

mm, a la escuela canterlot, donde tu y yo estudiamos, no creo que vaya a otro lado. dijo rainbow confundida ante la pregunta de soarin

oh es cierto. dijo soarin apenado mientras conducía

Al llegar a la escuela, soarin y rainbow se pararon nerviosos en la puerta y sus manos temblaban en su intento de tomar la perilla de la puerta

bien, esto es lo que aremos, no me abrazaras, no me tomaras de la mano, no me dirás cosas cursis, no me abrazaras. dijo rainbow mientras soarin lo anotaba en una libreta

oye, la última ya me la habías dicho. dijo soarin

nada como recalcarlo, y mas si ya se como eres. dijo rainbow mientras abría la puerta de la escuela y entraba

¿a que te refieres?. dijo soarin enfadado mientras entraba también a la escuela

Los dos entraron a la escuela, tan nerviosos mientras todos los veían, empezaron a caminar, deseando que todo esto acabara de una vez, sin embargo todos seguían mirándolos, soarin ya no aguanto mas y tomo la mano de rainbow, sonrojandolos a los 2, enseguida todos los miraban con la boca abierta y tan solo cuando iban a dar vuelta se encontraron con las amigas de dash

¿ustedes que se traen?. pregunto rarity al verlos a los dos así

y-y-yo. dijo rainbow nerviosa

somos novios. dijo soarin mientras rainbow lo miraba molesta

te dije que no hablaras de eso. dijo rainbow molesta

¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!. gritaron todas de felicidad

¿mm, si?. dijo rainbow confundida

¡FELICIDADES CARAMELO!. grito applejack mientras la abrazaba

gracias. dijo rainbow feliz

¡SIEMPRE LO SUPE!. se escucho un grito detrás de un basurero

¡CÁLLATE!. se escucho otro grito también del mismo lugar

¡CHEESE SAL DE AHÍ!. ordeno rainbow mientras cheese salia- ¡TAMBIÉN TODOS USTEDES!. volvió a gritar rainbow mientras todos los demás salían

hola dashie. dijo flash nervioso al ver a rainbow

espero una buena explicación. dijo rainbow con los brazos cruzados

bueno/ las luces se/ todos queríamos/ entonces todos pensamos que/ y comer era lo que hacíamos. hablaban todos al mismo tiempo

¡UNO A LA VEZ!. grito rainbow confundida

bueno queríamos saber cuanto tiempo ustedes duraban como amigos. dijo flash

bien flash, eres el único que me sorprende que hagas eso. dijo rainbow

flash. susurro twilight triste al verlo ahí

y-y-yo. dijo flash sin una buena respuesta

¿son novios o no?. pregunto cheese

lo somos. dijeron los dos sonrojados

pinkie, ¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo?. pregunto cheese con una sonrisa traviesa

oh si. dijo pinkie con la misma mirada que cheese

¡SOARIN Y RAINBOW DASH SON NOVIOOOOOOOOOOS!. gritaron los dos con unos megáfonos mientras todos en la escuela se sorprendían y algunos hablaban sobre eso

¡¿QUE?!. grito shamhait desde un pasillo lejos del que estaban todos mientras se llenaba de ira y cólera, con ganas de matar a cualquiera

¡PINKIE PIE!. grito rainbow molesta

¡CHEESE!. grito soarin

¿que?, ¿no querían que todos supieran?. pregunto pinkie mientras rainbow casi explotaba

Las clases terminaron, pero no para soarin y rainbow

ahora linda, esto te sonara raro, pero ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?. pregunto soarin

¡MIREN A LOS NOVIOS!. gritaron un par de chicos en tono de burla

¿que sucede soarin, te hiciste novio de la chica que te dio una paliza antes del baile de primavera solo para que no te golpeara de nuevo?. pregunto en burla el chico que también se burlo de soarin cuando les toco limpiar la escuela por su desorden

tu estas solo. dijo soarin en defensa mientras el chico que lo molestaba se iba junto a sus amigos

bien hecho. dijo rainbow feliz

lose, entonces, ¿que dices?. pregunto soarin

¿que es una cita?. pregunto rainbow confundida

una cita es cuando tu y tu novio salen a comer para conocerse mejor. dijo soarin

oooooh, entonces si quiero. dijo rainbow feliz

bien, te veo a las 8:00. dijo soarin

claro, haya nos vemos. dijo rainbow mientras se iba a su casa- ¡RARITY!. grito rainbow cuando vio que soarin se fue de su vista

¿así que una cita eh?, y creo que yo puedo ayudarles un poco. dijo shamhait con una sonrisa nada encantadora

A LAS 7:30:

ok rainbow, ya casi llega. dijo rarity feliz

si, ¿por que tengo que usar este vestido?. pregunto rainbow incomoda

te vez encantadora. dijo rarity

Rainbow vestía un vestido sin mangas de color azul brillante claro hasta 1 mano antes de la rodilla, lo cual la hacia sentir incomoda

¿no creerás que así te iras verdad?. dijo rarity como si fuera obvio

fiuuu. dijo rainbow mas tranquila

Rarity saco una tela azul larga hasta los pies, se la puso alrededor de toda la cintura y se la amarro con un broche de una flor azul con tonos brillantes blancos, ahora si estaba rainbow lista, con esa tela azul fuerte en la parte de atrás hasta los pies, rainbow se veía encantadora, rarity le dio unas zapatillas blancas y la peino con las esquinas de su cabello, uniéndolas con una pinza blanca, usaba aretes muy largos y una pulsera blanca brillante, estaba lista

¡HERMOSO MI DISEÑO!. grito rarity emocionada

vaya, debo admitir que esta bien. dijo rainbow feliz

¡TU PRIMERA CITA SERA UN ÉXITO!. grito rarity feliz

eso creo. dijo rainbow

Toco el timbre y después de que rainbow se despidiera de rarity, salio y vio a soarin sonrojado al verla así, los dos se fueron a un restaurante, pero una chica los seguía sin parar, entraron al restaurante y se sentaron en la mesa que estaba mas cerca de la ventana

wow, gracias por traerme aquí. dijo rainbow feliz

por nada linda. dijo soarin con ojos de enamorado

¿que desean comer?. pregunto el mesero

yo una ensalada. dijo rainbow

lo mismo que ella. dijo soarin- ¿te gusta las verduras?. dijo soarin sorprendido

si, mi madre me enseño a comer bien y sano. dijo rainbow feliz- y un jugo de naranja. pidió dash

yo de uva. dijo soarin

enseguida se los traigo. dijo el mesero mientras se iba

¿así que ensalada?. dijo shamhait feliz

El mesero se acercaba con un carrito y shamhait se vistió de mesera

señor. llamo shamhait mientras el mesero se le acercaba

¿si señorita?. dijo el mesero

esta mesa me toca. dijo shamhait amablemente

entiendo, este es para la mesa 4. dijo el mesero señalando a soarin y rainbow

claro que si. dijo shamhait mientras daba una risa malvada y se acercaba a soarin y dash- aquí lo tienen. dijo shamhait mientras que la ensalada la tiraba encima de rainbow- ups, lo siento. dijo shamhait fingiendo estar preocupada

no importa. dijo rainbow mientras se quitaba toda la lechuga

su bebida. dijo shamhait mientras ponía el jugo de naranja cerca de rainbow y cuando le dio el jugo de uva a soarin golpeo el jugo de naranja con su codo y todo le cayo a rainbow

oye. dijo rainbow molesta

ups. dijo shamhait entre risas

¡SHAMHAIT!. grito rainbow molesta

¿quien es shamhait?. pregunto ella mientras se iba del restaurante

diablos. dijo rainbow molesta mientras soarin la llevaba a casa

EN EL CAMINO:

lamento que esto se haya echado a perder, debía ser perfecto. dijo soarin triste

no te preocupes, shamhait lo pagara. aseguro rainbow- además fue divertido, le mejor cita que tendré. dijo rainbow mientras le daba un beso a soarin y entraba a su casa

adiós. dijo soarin sonrojado

adiós. dijo rainbow mientras entraba a su casa

¿que te paso?. pregunto rarity a punto de desmayarse

larga historia. dijo rainbow


	35. Chapter 35: plan A

Rainbow dash caminaba molesta a la escuela, estaba en llamas por lo que le hizo shamhait y estaba decidida a darle su merecido, pero una persona en unos arbustos la observaba

por dios rainbow dash, estoy muerta si me encuentras. dijo shamhait escondida mientras veía a su enemiga irse- ahora, es momento de poner en practica mi plan, ¡PELEA DE NOVIOS Y AMIGAS!. grito shamhait saliendo de su escondite y gritando muy fuerte

¡SHAMHAIT TE ENCONTRÉ!. grito rainbow mientras shamhait salia corriendo sin pensarlo

Después de un rato, shamhait llego a la escuela vestida de un lápiz anaranjado, estaba preparada para golpear a rainbow si intentaba lastimarla o golpearla, shamhait caminó a su casillero y saco una libreta donde tenía todo su plan, todo lo que había soñado, al fin lograría hacerle daño a rainbow, ella caminó y vio a rainbow besandoce con soarin en la fuente, shamhait solo le tomo una foto a los dos y se fue buscando su próxima victima, al solo llegar a la entrada de la escuela, los vio a esos 2 hablando sobre lo que había sucedido

flash, enserio lamento haberte arruinado el momento con tu novia. dijo twilight, aunque le dolía decir esas palabras

twilight, yo no tengo novia, ¿quien te dijo eso?. dijo flash

bueno, fue shamhait. dijo twilight

ella mintió twilight, yo jamas estaría enamorado de otra persona, solo de ti. dijo flash mientras al decir lo último se tapaba la boca enseguida

¿e-e-enserio?. dijo twilight con pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad

s-s-si. dijo flash sonrojado

¡YO TAMBIÉN!. dijo twilight saltando a darle un abrazó a flash y de ahí un bello beso se dieron

Shamhait miraba esa escena, mientras una sonrisa nada hermosa la hacía sentirse victoriosa

perfecto, se lo dijeron, pero lastima que su felicidad no durara mucho. dijo shamhait feliz

cuando encuentre a esa shamhait voy a hacerla pedazos. dijo twilight mientras shamhait volvía a mirar la escena y empezaba a temblar

genial, lo que me faltaba, ahora 2 chicas que quieren hacerme daño. dijo shamhait molesta

Cuando flash le dio un último beso a twilight, shamhait enseguida tomo la foto y feliz se fue de ahí antes de ser encontrada por twilight, llego a la parte trasera de la escuela y ahí empezó a cortar las fotos, cada vez lo hacía con mas felicidad y mas si estaba cantando

a cortar

y luego pegar

todo listo estará

así mis enemigas

en una batalla estarán

lo mejor esta por comenzar

¡Y SOARIN MIO SERA!

Cantaba shamhait mientras terminaba su trabajo, con mucha felicidad empezó a crear 2 cartas, tan orgullosa de su trabajo, salio de la escuela, por que ya eran las 5:00, fue a su casa, deseosa de lo que ocasionaría al día siguiente y todo por un chico

Al día siguiente, shamhait caminaba apurada a la escuela, quería llegar temprano para poder arruinar la vida de rainbow, llego a la escuela y se sentó en su silla correspondiente, después de estar en clases y ver las amenazas que rainbow le lanzaba con la mirada, toco la hora de Educación Física, todos estaban ya en las clases menos shamhait, quien sacaba de su bolso las 2 cartas, fue a la parte trasera donde era el asiento de dash y enseguida metió la carta, luego fue a la mochila de flash y le puso la carta en la mochila, orgullosa de su labor, caminó a las clases para no dejar pistas, todos regresaron de las clases y se sentaron para esperar la hora del almuerzo, al tocar el timbre, shamhait estaba por el casillero de twilight, recargada y con los brazos cruzados, vio llegar a la chica de pelo azul y una franja rosa, quien tan solo verla se prendió

hola twilight. dijo shamhait en tono inocente

shamhait. dijo twilight mirándola desafiadoramente

jejeje, hola. dijo shamhait mientras le daba permiso a twilight para que pudiera sacar sus cosas del casillero

¿que quieres aquí?. pregunto twilight molesta

yo solo vine a verte. dijo shamhait pero no era creída por twi

buena broma. dijo twilight abriendo su casillero

no es una broma. dijo shamhait molesta de que no le creyera

no me interesa, vete. dijo twilight seria

¿no quieres saber algo?. dijo shamhait algo preocupada

¡LARGO!. grito twilight

bien, espero que tu novio flash te diga la verdad algún día. dijo shamhait mientras daba vuelta y enseguida caminaba lentamente con una sonrisa medio malvada

espera, ¿que me diga la verdad?. dijo twilight interesada

oh si, no te lo a dicho, que malo es y también un traicionero. aseguro shamhait fingiendo tristeza

¿q-q-que, de que hablas?. pregunto twilight nerviosa

bueno, el y tu mejor amiga rainbow dash están saliendo. dijo shamhait triste o eso es lo que ella parecía estar

eso no es verdad, como voy a creerte a ti. dijo twilight molesta

oh eres mas ingenua de lo que creía twilight sparkle. dijo shamhait sonriente

no te entiendo. dijo twilight

el y rainbow están saliendo, yo los vi a los dos en la fuente. dijo shamhait

nunca te creería a ti. dijo twilight

pues tal vez al ver esta foto, todo cambie. dijo shamhait mostrando una foto de flash y rainbow besandoce

¿q-q-que?. dijo twilight mientras se apretaba con fuerza su playera y mostraba intención de llorar

esto te enseñara que el mundo nunca es de color de rosa, aveces quienes menos pensamos que nos traicionaran lo hacen y demuestran cual es su lealtad en realidad. dijo shamhait mientras se iba dejando a twilight en lagrimas

no, no, esto no es cierto. dijo twilight viendo la imagen, para después cambiar a odio y guardando la foto en su mochila se iba

esto fue mas sencillo de que lo que pensé. aseguro shamhait mientras se iba a su siguiente parte del plan

**¡WIIIIII, NI YO SE LO QUE PASARA XD!, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP CORTO**

**BUENO NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE HERMANAS Y HERMANOS!**

**GRACIAS A PRINCESARAINBOWDASH, NO TE DI LAS GRACIAS DEL CAPITULO PASADO, PERDÓN POR ESO**

**BUENO DE NUEVO MUCHAS GRACIAS Y ADIOSIN :)**


	36. Chapter 36: adiós amistad y noviazgo

Shamhait caminaba en busca de soarin, quien lo encontró en su casillero sacando un par de libros

hola soarin. dijo shamhait coquetamente

¿que quieres?. pregunto soarin molesto

¿yo?, solo quería venir a ver al chico perfecto. dijo shamhait mientras se acercaba a el

aléjate de mi. dijo soarin retrocediendo

eso pensé que dirías, debe ser horrible que alguien te deje de amar. dijo shamhait

¿de que hablas?. pregunto soarin

a lo que me refiero es que rainbow te traiciona y tu sigues permitiendolo. dijo shamhait

eso es una mentira. dijo soarin cerrando su casillero

¡¿ESTO ES UNA MENTIRA?!. grito shamhait mostrando la imagen donde estaba rainbow besandose con flash

¡E-E-ESTO ES UNA FARSA!. grito soarin mientras tomaba la foto y enseguida mostraba tristeza

soarin, esto no es una farsa, lamento que te lo diga yo. dijo shamhait mientras se iba

nunca pensé que rainbow aria esto. dijo soarin mientras se alejaba caminando con una profunda tristeza

Soarin fue en busca de rainbow para que le explicara esa foto, sin embargo rainbow y flash se encontraban en el parque platicando

¿twilight no te hablo?. dijo rainbow sorprendida

no, twi se comportó de una forma rara hoy. dijo flash preocupado

pues tal vez le hiciste algo. dijo rainbow

no que yo sepa. dijo flash

bueno, te doy la tarea de que lo averigües. dijo rainbow entre risas

jaja, te aseguro que lo are. dijo flash igual riendo

como sea, ahí esta shamhait. dijo rainbow molesta

te doy un consejo...persiguela. dijo flash abriendo un refresco

si, eso are. dijo rainbow pero flash la tomo de la mano para sujetarla

eso no lo decía de verdad. dijo flash aun agarrando la mano de rainbow

jajaja, eso ya lo sabía. dijo rainbow con una larga sonrisa

¡RAINBOW DASH!. grito soarin viendo como estaban agarrados de la mano

¡SOARIN!. gritaron los dos

¡FLASH!. grito twilight casi llorando

¡TWILIGHT NO ES LO QUE PARECE!. grito rainbow soltando a flash

¡SABÍA QUE ERAS UN ROBADOR DE NOVIAS!. grito soarin mientras iba a golpear a flash

¡SOARIN ALTO!. grito rainbow intentando detenerlo y claro que lo logró, con su fuerza

rainbow no te metas, pensé que eras mi amiga. dijo twilight llorando

lo soy twi, lo soy. dijo rainbow

eso no es verdad, eres desleal al igual que flash, son unos mentirosos. dijo twilight triste

¿por que dices eso?. dijo rainbow intentando acercarse a twilight

¡POR QUE ES VERDAD Y NO TE ACERQUES!. grito twilight

estas en un grave error twilight, el y yo no somos pareja. dijo rainbow dash

¡¿ENTONCES ESTO QUE, ES UNA MENTIRA, ES UN ERROR?!. dijo mostrando la foto donde se besaba con flash

¡PERO TWILIGHT, ESTO JAMAS PASO!. grito rainbow sorprendida

¡MENTIROSA!. grito twilight

amor, ¿que te pasa?. pregunto flash viendo a twilight

no me llames así, me engañaste, te odio te odio. grito twilight llorando

pero yo jamas te engañe. dijo flash recibiendo una cachetada de twilight y también la imagen- ¡PERO ESTO NO PASO!. grito flash viendo la foto

¿como pudiste rainbow?. dijo soarin triste y enojado

¡ESTO NO ES VERDAD!. grito rainbow

¡YO NO VOY A CREERTE JAMAS!. grito twilight

¡RAINBOW TERMINAMOS!. grito soarin triste

¡¿QUE?!, no por favor soarin. dijo rainbow mientras empezaba a llorar

¡TERMINO CONTIGO FLASH SENTRY!. grito twilight rompiendo en llanto

¡TWILIGHT NO DIGAS ESO, TE JURO QUE HAY UNA EXPLICACIÓN PARA ALGO ASÍ!. grito flash en desesperación

¡NO, YA NO QUIERO MAS SOBRE TI, ME LASTIMASTE BASTANTE COMO PARA SOPORTARLO OTRA VEZ!. dijo twilight para después mirar a rainbow- ¡TU Y YO YA NO SOMOS AMIGAS!. grito twilight señalando a rainbow dash

¡PERO!...dijo pero fue interrumpida

¡YA NO ERES MI AMIGO FLASH!. grito soarin para después dar media vuelta

espero que los dos sean felices. dijo twilight mientras se iba corriendo

¡TWILIGHT ESPERA!. grito soarin mientras empezaba a llorar también

Soarin se retiró sin nada mas que decir, rainbow destrozada y flash torturándose se quedaron sin palabras en ese momento, donde una mentira terminó con 2 parejas perfectas, donde una mentira acabo con 2 amistades únicas

Cerca de ahí, una chica los observaba con una gran sonrisa, complacida de lo que hizo

¡SOARIN ES MIO!. grito shamhait feliz dando saltitos- te dije rainbow dash que nadie puede vencerme. dijo shamhait orgullosa

EN LA ESCUELA:

El resto estaba platicando, rarity, applejack, pinkie pie y fluttershy, junto a big mac, cheese, caramel y fancy pants, hablaban sobre distintos temas en un salón, donde cada uno expresaba ideas y emociones, pero algo le llamo la atención, escuchar un llanto cerca, la puerta estaba abierta y se logro ver a twilight correr mientras lloraba

¿twilight?. dijo applejack confundida

algo debió pasar. dijo big mac

tenemos que ver que le sucede. dijo rarity mientras todos salían en busca de su amiga

**¿LES GUSTO?, MUY DRAMÁTICO LOSE , ¿PERO QUE SE ESPERABAN DE UNA LOCA COMO YO :3?**

**BUENO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO YYYYYY, ¿QUE CREEN QUE SUCEDA EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO?**

**POR QUE YO NO SE :( NO IMPORTA, ADIOSIN Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS B) **


	37. Chapter 37: esto me afecto

Rainbow dash se encontraba llorando, tan amargamente que hasta las flores se marchitaron, rainbow creía que su vida no valía la pena ya, perdió a su primer novio y de paso a una de sus mejores amigas, decidida a lo que aria, caminó a su habitación, saco una maleta y empezó a empacar cosas, estaba tan triste que cada ropa tenía una gota de lagrima, rainbow dash busco en un mapa un lugar al que ella podría ir, salió con su maleta y fue a la escuela, a sacar libros y todas esas cosas que necesitaría o que quería, llego a la escuela y sin pensarlo entró con una caja, era hora de clases, ya que se fue por su tristeza en el intermedio, muchos alumnos la observaban sorprendidos, rainbow dash los ignoro y enseguida llego a su casillero y empezó a guardar sus cosas, metida en su tristeza, no se daba cuenta de que sus amigas estaban presentes, viéndola con tristeza y otras con confusión

rainbow, ¿a donde vas?. pregunto fluttershy triste ante lo que veía

a ningún lado. mintió rainbow para que la dejaran en paz

sabes que no es cierto. dijo rarity molesta de que dijera una mentira

bien, me voy a un lugar lejos de aquí, a un lugar donde seré feliz. dijo rainbow triste mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas

rainbow, sabemos lo que pasó y estamos completamente seguras de que no hiciste eso. dijo applejack mientras le quitaba la caja a rainbow

oh bueno, estoy segura de que twilight sera feliz sin mi. dijo rainbow mientras le arrebataba la caja a applejack

no te dejaremos ir. dijo pinkie pie molesta mientras se ponía en guardia

créeme pinkamena diane pie, no quieres conocer el lado malo de mi. amenazó rainbow mientras pinkie se quitaba de ahí

espero que seas feliz rainbow. dijo fluttershy triste

si, eso espero yo también. dijo rainbow mientras se iba

Desde lejos era observada por soarin, quien la miraba con tristeza y rencor, pero en otro lado shamhait la veía y con gran felicidad ella saltaba por su logró, tan orgullosa de lo que logró, fue corriendo hacía soarin para abrazarlo

¡SOARIN, SOARIN, SOARIIIIIN!. grito shamhait mientras lo abrazaba

¿que quieres?. pregunto rudamente soarin

oh, si estas molesto mejor otro día. dijo shamhait algo dolida por lo que le dijo soarin

lo siento shamhait, pero estoy algo triste. dijo soarin

no te preocupes soarin, oye, ¿quieres ir conmigo a una fiesta?. pregunto shamhait con una sonrisa

hoy no sham. dijo soarin mientras se iba triste

CON RAINBOW:

Ella caminaba hacía la parte trasera donde se encuentra con un flash triste, el cuando la mira queda sorprendido

¿rainbow?. dijo flash sorprendido

hola flash. dijo rainbow aun triste

¿que te sucede?. pregunto flash sorprendido

y-y-yo, me voy de aquí. dijo rainbow triste

¡¿QUE?!, ¿por que?. dijo flash sorprendido

por que ya no soportó ver a soarin y darme cuenta de que no me ama. dijo rainbow triste

p-p-pero voy a investigar y todo va a...dijo flash pero fue interrumpido

ya no flash, olvídalo. dijo rainbow mientras se iba

Pasaron los días, twilight ignoraba a flash y simplemente aveces hasta lo golpeaba, sin embargo rainbow dash comenzó a cambiar su look, día tras día diseñaba su propia ropa, hasta que decidió volver a la escuela, su cabello lo pintó de rosa fuerte, un vestido de color violeta y rosa con blanco, tacones de color rosa con blanco y unos bellos accesorios de violeta, traía unos lentes y unos audífonos con un celular violeta **(DIOS CASI TODO VIOLETA XD)**, rainbow dash llevaba su mochila rosa y estaba segura de que nadie la reconocería, enseguida rainbow entra a la escuela, millones de alumnos se quedaban encantados al verla, rainbow los ignoro y siguió su caminó, apenas dio vuelta a la derecha y choco con un chico, podía reconocerlo en donde fuera, flash sentry, el se quedo impactado al verla y a la vez pensativo, algo confundido reacciono para ayudarla a levantarse

hola. dijo flash

hola. dijo rainbow mientras se acomodaba los lentes

¿como te llamas?. pregunto flash con curiosidad

m-m-mi nombre es. dijo rainbow nerviosa por no saber que decir

?. se quedo pensativo flash

yo soy violet flower. dijo rainbow con una sonrisa nerviosa

muy bien violet, yo soy...dijo siendo interrumpido

flash sentry. dijo rainbow dash para después taparse la boca

¿como lo supiste?. dijo flash sorprendido

yo, yo, lo sabía. dijo rainbow nerviosa

¿rainbow dash?. dijo flash sorprendido

¿como lo supiste?. dijo rainbow para después taparse de nuevo la boca

por que tu eres la única que tiene los ojos de color magneta y además por que te faltó pintarte de rosa en esta punta. dijo flash señalando la punta de colores que olvido pintar rainbow

rayos. dijo rainbow mientras sacaba de su mochila un tinte rosa y lo ponía en la punta descolorida

¿que es lo que estas haciendo?. pregunto flash sorprendido

mira flash, soarin y yo fuimos historia aunque me duela en mi interior. dijo rainbow

dash, estoy seguro de que no es verdad, encontraré la verdad enseguida. aseguro flash

has lo que quieres, mientras tanto solo finge que no me conoces. suplicó rainbow

esta bien, violet flower. dijo flash con una sonrisa

Rainbow también le sonrió y se fue, escuchando música empezaba a bailar al son que le recorría el cuerpo, rainbow feliz no se dio cuenta y tropezó con las piernas de una chica que estaba en el suelo

¡LO SIENTO TANTO!. dijo rainbow mientras se levantaba

no, yo lo lamento. dijo fluttershy

¿estas bien?. pregunto rainbow

si, estoy bien, ¿quien eres tu?. pregunto fluttershy

yo soy violet flower. dijo rainbow

oh pues yo soy fluttershy. dijo mientras la miraba con una sonrisa

fue un placer... dijo rainbow pero fue interrumpida

¿están bien?. pregunto twilight

s-s-si. dijo rainbow feliz de ver a su amiga

¿te conozco?. pregunto twilight al verla feliz

no, pero tal vez podría ser tu amiga. dijo rainbow

si tal vez. dijo twilight mientras se iba con fluttershy

creo que ella sabe que soy yo. dijo rainbow algo confundida

Se levanto y un chico causo que se volviera a caer

¡HEY FÍJATE POR DONDE...iba a continuar rainbow pero lo que vio la dejo traumada

lo siento tanto. dijo soarin mientras la ayudaba a levantar

jejeje, hola. dijo rainbow mientras corazones salían de ella

¿cual es tu nombre?. pregunto soarin al ver lo hermosa que era

soy violet flower. dijo rainbow sonrojada

soy soarin, jejeje espero verte luego. dijo soarin sonrojado o enamorado

bueno, adiós. dijo rainbow mientras se iba por los nervios

es hermosa. dijo soarin mientras se iba

Rainbow sonrojada, sabía que era la mejor opción que tomo y ahora podía volver a estar con soarin, aunque algo iba a impedirlo, ese alguien era...


	38. Chapter 38: un día no muy perfecto

Rainbow dash aun encantada ante lo que vio, o mas bien enamorada, seguía su caminó como una chica nueva que sería, viendo a todos los alumnos que hacían cosas diferentes, caminó hasta la cafetería, donde pudo ver a lo lejos a shamhait, no podía quitarle su mirada con odio, y por esa misma razón, no se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de chocar con alguien, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y choco con nada mas y nada menos que la señorita rarity

lo siento tanto. dijo rainbow dash

no importa querida, yo también estoy algo distraída últimamente. dijo rarity mientras se levantaba

mmm, ¿tu te llamas rarity verdad querida?. dijo rainbow dash en un tono refinado y elegante

¿pero que tenemos aquí?, alguien de mi misma clase. dijo rarity emocionada

claro que si y debo admitir que ese nuevo vestido es encantador. dijo rainbow dash mientras rarity se enorgullecía

me siento alagada ante sus hermosas y perfectas palabras y debo decir que ese vestido que trae puesto es de última moda y me encantaría tenerlo en mi armario. dijo rarity feliz y elegantemente mientras se iba con rainbow con las demás

pues yo también estoy alagada por sus sinceras palabras cariño, pero creo linda que debo irme. dijo rainbow ya aburrida de hablar así

oh no, tengo que enseñarte a mis amigas. dijo rarity mientras la jalaba

enserio creo que sería otro día. dijo rainbow dash mientras ponía fuerza

cariño- enserio- creo- queeeee... decía rarity mientras jalaba con todas sus fuerzas a rainbow

yo considero que mejor otro día. dijo rainbow dash mientras se agarraba de una de las mesas

yo quiero que las conozcas ahoraaaa. decía rarity jalando con todo lo que podía

Fue tanta fuerza que rarity mejor la soltó y después de tomar aire, la volvió a jalar, rainbow dash se soltó por que sus manos se resbalaron, y ella fue directamente a una mesa donde estaban algunos postres y algunos platos con comida, obviamente quedo sucia mientras rarity solo mostraba un rostro en shock, enseguida rainbow dash solo se levanto y rarity la tomo de la mano y se la llevo corriendo a su salón de moda

no sabes como lo siento. dijo rarity entrando en su salón de moda

no te preocupes cariño, e batallado con personas mas difíciles. dijo rainbow dash mientras se quitaba la lechuga que tenía en una parte de su suéter

bueno, por suerte tengo ropa elegante que te va a fascinar. dijo rarity emocionada

agradezco que me des ropa pero...dijo rainbow dash pero fue interrumpida

mmm, veo que te gusta el violeta, ¡FASCINANTE!, tengo mucha ropa de ese color. dijo rarity sacando un montón de vestimentas de color violeta

entiendo que quieras...dijo rainbow dash nuevamente interrumpida

mm, esta se te ve excelente. dijo rarity mientras le probaba uno y otro vestido

me legro de que quieras hacer esto, pero creo que...dijo rainbow dash pero rarity no le prestaba atención

¡HERMOSO!. grito rarity al ver un vestido que tenía en una caja

oh si, es hermoso. dijo rainbow dash mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo nerviosa

¡PONTELO!. grito rarity emocionada

n-n-no creo que...dijo rainbow siendo interrumpida

¡PONTELO!. grito ahora molesta rarity

pero yo...dijo rainbow para después darse por vencida y dirigirse al vestidor- listo ¿feliz?. dijo rainbow con el vestido

¡TE VEZ ENCANTADORA!. dijo rarity feliz

si, eso creo. dijo rainbow mientras se veía en el espejo enorme que estaba ahí

te lo doy querida. dijo rarity con lagrimas de felicidad

gracias cariño. dijo rainbow dash feliz

nunca te pregunte tu nombre, ¿como te llamas?. pregunto rarity

mi nombre es violet flower. dijo rainbow estrechando su mano con la de rarity

seremos las mejores amigas. dijo rarity mientras la abrazaba

si...lo seremos. dijo rainbow mientras tragaba saliva y se ponía nerviosa

bueno hermosa, es hora de conquistar a todos con ese hermoso vestido que traes. dijo rarity mientras se llevaba a rainbow corriendo

espera ¿que?. dijo rainbow dash preocupada

5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS:

enserio hermosa foto. alago rarity feliz

lose, esta foto de la escuela es reconocible en donde sea. dijo rainbow sorprendida

¿sabes violet?, tu me recuerdas a una de mis amigas llamada rainbow dash, solo te hace diferente tu gusto por la moda. dijo rarity

¿e-e-enserio?. dijo rainbow dash nerviosa

si, ¿te sucede algo?. pregunto rarity a punto de tomar e hombro de rainbow

¡NO!. grito rainbow saltando hacia el lado derecho

¿te encuentras bien?, te ves algo nerviosa. dijo rarity mientras la veía con preocupación

p-p-por que no debería de estarlo. dijo rainbow con una sonrisa falsa

por que no nací ayer como para no ver que estas algo rara. dijo rarity

y-y-yo, soy violet flower, esta es mi actitud. dijo rainbow nerviosa

si tu lo dices. dijo rarity aun sin creerle

bueno me voy, tengo que irme adiós. dijo rainbow mientras se iba corriendo

mm, esta bien. dijo rarity aun preocupada por su amiga nueva

Rainbow dash caminaba con preocupación, nerviosa caminaba abrazandoce así misma, hasta que vio a soarin recargado en su casillero, y soarin después de unos segundos también la miro, con una sonrisa, caminó hacia ella

hola. dijo soarin algo nervioso

hola soarin. dijo rainbow sonrojada de verlo nuevamente

me preguntaba si quieres ir conmigo a donde sea. dijo soarin con una sonrisa confiable

jeje, s-s-si, claro que si. dijo rainbow sonrojada

bueno pues, nos vemos. dijo soarin mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

c-c-claro que si. dijo rainbow mientras veía como se iba

es hermosa. dijo soarin para si mismo mientras seguía caminando

EN UN PASILLO:

lo que me faltaba, ahora otra chica que también quiere a soarin y que terminó enamorándolo. dijo shamhait mirando desde una esquina a los dos- bien rosita enamoradita si quieres ganarte a soarin, tendrás competencia. dijo shamhait molesta

hola dash. dijo flash llegando a donde estaba rainbow

¿pero que?. dijo shamhait mientras les prestaba atención a los 2

hola flash. saludo rainbow dash

e encontrado una información que te va a parecer asombrosa. dijo flash mostrando unas imágenes

vamos a un lugar mas seguro. dijo rainbow dash

claro vamos. dijo flash mientras los dos se iban

no se si lograre el objetivo. dijo rainbow desde lejos

oh vamos, eres la asombrosa rainbow dash, jamas te rindes. dijo flash por último mientras solo se escuchaba como cerraban una puerta

aaaa, ¿conque rainbow dash es violet flower?, bueno era de esperarse, después de perder a su novio quiso recuperarlo de otra forma, no sabes como te tengo envidia señorita reformada. dijo shamhait con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de ahí- pero no te preocupes señorita rainbow, tengo un gran plan para tus sueños y amores. dijo shamhait mientras salia de la escuela


	39. Chapter 39: ya saben la verdad

Rainbow dash se encontraba con flash en un salón, mientras que flash sacaba unas cosas de su mochila, rainbow solo miraba por la ventana, llovía muy fuerte y estaba tan concentrada en lo que le estaba pasando, no podía dejar de pensar en que la culpable fue shamhait

rainbow tengo un...¿rainbow?. dijo flash mientras sacudía a rainbow

¿que?, ah si. dijo rainbow despertando de su trance

mira lo que encontré. dijo flash mientras enseñaba las 2 fotos que hizo shamhait

mm, esas fotos son de cuando soarin y yo estábamos juntos. dijo rainbow mirando detenidamente la foto

y cuando yo estaba con twili. dijo flash

entonces...¡ALGUIEN TOMO FOTOS CUANDO ESTÁBAMOS CON NUESTRAS PAREJAS!. dijo rainbow dash sorprendida

tiene sentido. dijo flash aun mirando la foto

¿pero quien pudo ser?. pregunto rainbow

no lo se. dijo flash

abra que averiguarlo, yo tengo que ir a la cafetería por algo. dijo rainbow saliendo del salón

Se fue a la cafetería pensando en cosas que obviamente eran ridículas, estaba a punto de entrar a la cafetería cuando rarity la jalo hacía ella

¡HOLA CARIÑOOO!. saludo nuevamente rarity

¡RARITY!. dijo rainbow intentando escapar

¿a donde vas querida?. dijo rarity sujetando a rainbow para que no se fuera

¿que crees que estas haciendo?. dijo rainbow soltandoce del agarre de rarity

se que no estoy mostrando mis modales, pero debo admitir que tengo muchas ganas de pasar tiempo contigo siendo una de las únicas chicas de la escuela que aman la moda y la elegancia como yo. dijo rarity en tono refinado mientras rainbow intentaba escapar de nuevo

(da un suspiro) bien. dijo rainbow molesta

¡SIIIIIII!. dijo dando saltitos para después aclararse la garganta y caminar junto con rainbow

¿y que es lo que aremos?. dijo rainbow intentando mostrar entusiasmo

muy fácil, ¡MAQUILLARNOS!. dijo entrando a un salón donde había una mesa con maquillaje y dos sillas

(rainbow da un trago enorme de saliva mientras empieza a retroceder)

querida, es por aya. dijo rarity mientras empujaba a rainbow al salón

Después de unos minutos, rarity empezaba a enseñarle a rainbow a maquillarse, cada paso era difícil para rainbow, de todas formas ella estaba aburrida de ver la boca de rarity abrirse y luego cerrarse mientras millones de palabras salían en solo 4 segundos, paso el tiempo y rainbow maquillaba a rarity, y para rainbow rarity quedo perfectamente bien, 7 minutos mas pasaban en la mente de rainbow, intentando convencerse de que pronto terminaría ese sufrimiento

y así es como te tienes que maquillar. dijo rarity en conclusión mientras rainbow solo la miraba con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza

siii, viva. dijo rainbow algo nerviosa

bueno, me alaga que digas eso, ahora violet ¿que hora es?. pregunto rarity

¡LA HORA DE IR A COMER!. dijo rainbow intentando irse

querida, no es verdad. dijo rarity mientras jalaba a rainbow

¿ahora que?. dijo dash molesta

necesito que nos tomemos una foto las dos. dijo rarity sacando una cámara- mmmmm. dijo rarity mirando su ropa y la de rainbow

¿que sucede?. pregunto rainbow dash con hambre

¿sabes que hora es?. dijo rarity emocionada

¿la hora de comer?. dijo rainbow

¡NOOOO!. grito rarity molesta- es la hora de ¡CAMBIARSE!. grito rarity de emoción

(rainbow murmura mientras se golpea la cabeza con la mesa)

¡SIIIII!. dijo rarity sacando mucha ropa de su bolsa

siii genial. dijo rainbow de mala gana

¡ESTE SE TE VERA ASOMBROSO!. grito rarity probandole un vestido

¿enserio?. dijo rainbow con un rostro no muy convencido mientras se miraba al espejo

¡TIENES RAZÓN, NO COMBINA CON TUS OJOS!. grito rarity quitandole el vestido mientras sacaba de su bolsa otro

enserio creo que con mi ropa me veo bien. dijo rainbow pero no fue escuchada por rarity quien solo se hablaba así misma viendo a rainbow

¡PERFECTO!. grito rarity feliz mientras veía a rainvow con el nuevo vestido

creo que...no. dijo rainbow mientras rarity empezaba a odiar el vestido

¡TIENES RAZÓN! ¿como pude crear algo tan feo?. dijo rarity mientras sacaba otro vestido

no me refiero a eso. murmuro rainbow mientras rarity seguía buscando vestidos

¡ESTE ES GENIAL, ESTE IGUAL, ESTE SE TE VERA HERMOSO, BELLISIMO ESTE DE AQUÍ, COMBINA CON TUS OJOS!. gritaba rarity sacando un buen de vestidos

creo que yo mejor...dijo rainbow pero era ignorada por rarity

¡OOOO VIOLET FLOWER ESTE ES HERMOSO, PERO ESTE IGUAL, MIRAAAA ENCONTRÉ OTRO!. gritaba rarity emocionada

Rainbow solo se quito el vestido que tenía y en puntitas salio del salón, dio un suspiro de alivio y caminó lo mas lejos de ahí

rarity esta loca. dijo rainbow caminando mas tranquila

¡VIOLET FLOWER!. se escucho un grito de rarity a lo lejos

¡RAYOS!. grito rainbow mientras seguía su camino corriendo

Rainbow no podía seguir soportando a rarity, pero alguien la observaba, desde lejos

oh rainbow dash o violet flower, pronto sabrás que yo merezco mas a soarin que tu. dijo shamhait mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería

mm, creo que iré a comer algo. dijo rainbow mientras se iba a la cafetería

Rainbow no sabía lo que sucedería, solo planeaba ir a ver los ricos bocadillos y después sentarse a pensar, la lluvia le daba mas hambre y luego con el peso de descubrir quien hizo esa mentira que la orillo a hacer esa tontería de ser otra persona solo por perder a soarin, algo la esperaba en esa cafetería, soarin y el resto de las amigas y amigos de rainbow se encontraban adentró comiendo algo y shamhait entró, desde lejos observo a su victima venir y acercarse poco a poco, mientras todos los alumnos se encontraban adentró de la cafetería platicando y demostrando sus habilidades en diferentes cosas, pero rainbow dash se encontraba ya cerca de la cafetería y mas si escuchaba la voz de rarity llamándola, pero algo espantoso sucedió, apenas entró a la cafetería y enseguida un bote de destinte le callo en la cabeza, despintando su cabello, todo lo que ella había hecho se arruino en ese momento, rainbow se quito el bote de la cabeza, sin darse cuenta todo el color rosa estaba en el suelo y rainbow ya sabía que todos la habían descubierto, rarity entró en ese momento con un vestido hermoso y quedo atónita al ver que rainbow era violet flower

¡RAINBOW DASH!. grito soarin sorprendido pero a la vez feliz

Rainbow dash retrocedió y salio corriendo de ahí, dejando a todos con el ojo cuadrado, rainbow se disponía a irse, pero soarin la siguió, logró alcanzarla, mojada por la lluvia, rainbow intento correr mas rápido pero soarin logró tomarla del brazo e impedir que ella lograra escapar

¡SABÍA QUE VOLVERÍAS!. grito soarin feliz

vete. dijo rainbow entre lagrimas

rainbow lo siento tanto, flash me mostró las imágenes y enserio lo siento. dijo soarin mientras intentaba darle un beso a rainbow

¿QUE NO LO ENTIENDES? ¡NO ES POR ESO!. dijo rainbow entre lagrimas

¿q-q-que sucede?. pregunto soarin confundido

¡NO ME DUELE QUE TU ME PERDONES Y LLORE DE FELICIDAD, ME DUELE LO RÁPIDO QUE LOGRASTE OLVIDARME, LO RÁPIDO QUE TE ENAMORASTE DE UNA CHICA CUALQUIERA, SIN SABER QUE ERA YO, ¿QUE PASARA CUANDO YO ME VAYA DE VIAJE Y VUELVA EN UN DÍA EN ESPECIFICO EH? ¿VAS OLVIDARME ASÍ DE VELOZ?. dijo rainbow sin parar de llorar

yo...dijo soarin sin palabras para contestar

¡SOLO OLVÍDALO Y YA! ¡ME LARGO!. dijo rainbow mientras se iba lentamente entre lagrimas y tristeza

Soarin solo vio como rainbow desaparecía entre la infinita calle, de unos árboles cercanos salieron los amigos de rainnbow y las amigas, quienes miraron a soarin con enojo

tonto. dijo flash mientras todos se iban

no lo entiendo, ¿que hice mal?. dijo soarin triste mientras que por el enojo pateaba una roca

LEJOS DE AHÍ:

creo que mi plan funcionó perfectamente. dijo shamhait feliz mientras cerraba la cortina del salón donde estaba

**HOLAAAAAAAA, ESTOY DE VUELTA, PERDÓN POR NO ACTUALIZAR PERO TUVE UNO QUE OTRO PROBLEMA :( **

**BUENO GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, SON LOS MEJORES Y EN ESPECIAL TUUUUU PRINCESARAINBOWDASH **

**QUE ME AYUDASTE PARA ESTE CAPITULO, ERES LA MEJOR :3 YYYYYY ¿NO CREEN QUE LAS COSAS NO TIENEN SENTIDO?**

**DIGO, LA CAJA DE LA PIZZA ES CUADRADA, LA PIZZA ES CIRCULAR Y EL TROZO DE LA PIZZA ES TRIANGULAR, ES MUY EXTRAÑO**

**BUENO GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE Y HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPI :) **


	40. Chapter 40: accidentes

Rainbow dash seguía llorando, triste caminaba por esa calle en la que solo se podía ver la lluvia caer cada vez mas fuerte, no se sentía muy animosa como para ir por esos charcos y saltar lo mas que se puede hacer, llego a su casa y solo fue a su habitación a dormir aunque fuera temprano solo que la lluvia y el cielo nublado dejaba ver que era ya muy tarde, rainbow solo se quedo dormida en un profundo y largo sueño en el que ni un elefante podía despertarla, rainbow dormía tan plácidamente, hasta el día siguiente, donde ella despertó muy temprano, caminó a su cocina y ya algo triste, con el corazón roto, se arreglo para la escuela, ella ya no quería mentir, ya no quería seguir denotando su bella felicidad si solo sería una mascara, totalmente ella cambio su felicidad a algo que la marcaría por siempre, saco de su baño un tinte de color gris como el cielo que ella veía, se vistió de negro completamente, una sudadera negra con gorro, rainbow se puso el gorro (**NO ME ACUERDO COMO SE LLAMAN ESAS SUDADERAS QUE TRAEN SU GORRO YA COSIDO EN** **ELLAS**), tomo dos esquinas de su pelo en la parte un poco arriba de la orejas con el peine, dejando ver dos mechones que salían del gorro que ella traía puesto, salio vestida de negro como una viuda, solo que rainbow usaba ropa normal, tantas cosas que había pasado con soarin y en tan solo 5 segundos el ya no le pertenecía, personas miraban a rainbow sorprendidos de verla con un tono tan triste y mas si ella siempre contagiaba su felicidad, llego a la escuela y al principio nadie la reconocía, aparte de que ella se había pintado el pelo de un tono gris muy fuerte, era por que ella tenía el gorro, el cual impedía que vieran su rostro, rainbow iba con la cabeza gacha, mirando solo al suelo, hasta que choco con una de sus amigas

lo siento tanto. dijo twilight en el suelo

(rainbow solo asintió mientras se levantaba)

¿eres muda?. pregunto twilight

(rainbow solo lo niega)

¿un espía?. dijo twilight sin nada mejor que decir

(rainbow vuelve a negarlo)

¿entonces?. dijo twilight ya seriamente

de nada me servirá decirte. dijo rainbow en un tono triste sin dejarse mirar por twilight 

¿rainbow?. dijo twilight sorprendida

creo que no hay alguien mas que falta en esta escuela mas que yo. dijo rainbow mirando a twilight

¿que te hiciste?. dijo twilight asustada

¿de que me beneficiara decirte si solo me olvidaras?. dijo rainbow sin dar mas explicación

rainbow, basta de preguntas, contéstame, dame otra razón. dijo twilight

mi información es muy valiosa y limitada. dijo rainbow mientras se iba

esta bien lo siento. dijo twilight

aun así jamas te creería y no eres tu la que debe de pedir disculpas, ni yo. dijo finalmente rainbow mientras se iba

pero que fue lo que...dijo twilight para después no terminar la frase

Rainbow seguía su camino, sin mirar a nadie podía notar a muchos alumnos verla, algunos decir quien era, otros intentaban descubrirlo, rainbow estaba muy triste como para ver a todos cara a cara, su tristeza la manifestó de esa forma, cambiando a una forma algo horrenda, pudo ver en especial a shamhait, quien tan solo al verla sabía quien era, rainbow dash la ignoro y siguió con su camino, llego al salón, la maestra entró y al verla así solo negó su cabeza y mostrando una cara molesta le dijo:

señorita, no se permiten gorros en clase. dijo la maestra estrictamente mientras rainbow solo la miraba y se quitaba el gorro

¿que?. murmuraban algunos alumnos al verla así

oh por el amor de dios. dijo la maestra a punto de que le diera un paro cardíaco

bienvenida al mundo del dolor. dijo rainbow con una voz triste y devastada

s-s-señorita...murmuro la maestra mientras tragaba en seco

CON LA DIRECTORA CELESTIA:

muy bien rainbow dash, ¿quieres decirme por que te estas comportando así?. dijo la directora en tono serio

por que la vida es el dolor. dijo rainbow simplemente

¿quieres decirme por que piensas de ese modo?. pregunto la directora

por que es la verdad. dijo rainbow dash

tu no eras así, ¿que te paso?. pregunto la directora

nada que tenga que ver con usted. dijo rainbow en un tono simple y cortante

rainbow dash, sabes que no es cierto. dijo la directora

como no es cierto ver un arco iris y pensar que el es la única fuente de felicidad. dijo rainbow dash

Rainbow salió de la dirección y fue a la cafetería como siempre, la lluvia se escuchaba en los techos, rainbow dash entró a la cafetería llamando la atención de todos, empezó a comer en una mesa sola, hasta que se acerco soarin

rainbow dash. murmuro soarin viendo a rainbow

¿que quieres aquí?. dijo rainbow sin mirarlo

tu sabes por que estoy aquí. dijo soarin mientras se sentaba

sea lo que sea, vete. dijo rainbow mientras bebía de su jugo

¿como puede afectarte tanto un rompimiento?. dijo soarin confundido

por que es el primero. dijo rainbow aun sin mirar a soarin

rainbow, te sigo amando y no es verdad lo que dijiste ayer. dijo soarin

¿no es verdad?, me olvidaste tal y como lo haces con un juguete ya cuando lo utilizaste lo suficiente y te aburriste de el, cuando sabes que ya no te sirve y vas en busco de uno mejor. dijo rainbow con odio

si me dejas explicarte...dijo soarin pero fue interrumpido

no tienes que explicarme nada. dijo dash comiendo

pero no lo entiendes. dijo soarin

no necesito entenderlo. dijo rainbow mientras se levantaba y se iba

¿a donde vas?. dijo soarin mientras la seguía

¿quieres dejarme en paz?. dijo rainbow molesta

no hasta que me escuches. dijo soarin aferrado

de ti no quiero escuchar una palabra. dijo dash molesta

¡ESPERA!. dijo soarin mientras la agarraba del brazo

suéltame. dijo rainbow intentando soltarse

no, escúchame. dijo soarin

que no. dijo rainbow mientras se soltaba pero por la fuerza caía al suelo

¿estas bien?. dijo soarin sin recibir una respuesta ya que rainbow se levanto y se fue, dejando a los alumnos sorprendidos, ya que al caerse demostró que era ella y algunos alumnos no lo sabían

wow. dijo un chico mientras soarin salia

¡ESPERA SOARINWIKI, ESTA LLOVIENDO!. dijo shamhait intentando detenerlo

¡DÉJAME!. grito soarin mientras se iba

pero...dijo shamhait triste

¡RAINBOW DASH!. grito soarin pero no podía ver nada por la lluvia

Rainbow dash se fue corriendo, mientras soarin la perseguía, rainbow dash al intentar dar vuelta en una de las calles resbalo por la culpa de la banqueta y se deslizo hasta la mitad de la carretera, donde ella recuperandoce por el golpe, ya que cayo de trancazo, no se dio cuenta de lo que venía atrás de ella, fue hasta que vio una luz que la alumbraba, ella miro hacia atrás y pudo ver a un camión mas cerca de ella, soarin a o lejos solo escucho el camión golpear algo y el ruido que hace el auto cuando quiere rodear alguna cosa, vio a muchas personas correr y hablar sobre llamar a una ambulancia, soarin dio vuelta por donde iba rainbow y logró ver a rainbow en el suelo con el camión enfrente de ella

¡RAINBOW DASH!. grito soarin en desesperación mientras iba a ver a dash- rainbow despierta, rainbow despierta. suplicaba soarin con lagrimas pero rainbow parecía estar casi muerta- ¡LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA!. grito soarin a los presentes quienes ya lo habían hecho- estarás bien dash, yo lose. dijo soarin mientras la abrazaba y lloraba

Lentamente podía ver el tinte de color gris de rainbow caerse por la lluvia y ver a dash casi muerta, en ese momento soarin rompió en llanto mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba una ambulancia.


	41. Chapter 41: ya no hay nada mas que hacer

5 HORAS:

Soarin caminaba de un lado a otro en el hospital

6 HORAS:

Soarin empieza con la desesperación mientras se jala su cabello

7 HORAS:

Soarin queda dormido por el cansancio

Después de esperar bastante, soarin no pudo dormir muy bien por el peso de que lo que le paso a dash era su culpa, totalmente se sentía muy herido, las amigas de rainbow estaban preocupadas mientras pinkie solo miraba el reloj, como la manecilla se movía y eso dejaba en shock a nuestra chica fiestera, luego de un largo rato de silencio, fluttershy solo pudo decir unas palabras

¿q-q-quien...fue?. dijo fluttershy en un tono cortado mientras miraba al suelo con lagrimas

fluttershy no debemos lastimarnos de esa forma. dijo twilight

¿quien fue?. dijo fluttershy ya seriamente y sin timidez

fui yo. dijo soarin mientras todas lo miraban sin ninguna emoción presentada

fuiste tu. dijo fluttershy en un tono de seriedad

si, fue mi culpa. dijo soarin con la cabeza gacha

¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE SOARIN, RAINBOW ESTA AQUÍ POR TU CULPA!. dijo fluttershy intentando correr a golpear a soarin, pero sus amigas la detenían

cálmate shy, no vale la pena pelear. dijo twilight

¿no vale la pena?, si cuando alguien lastima a nuestra amiga

yo no le hice daño, solo la orille a que esto pasara pero sin querer. dijo soarin

¿piensas que voy a creerte?. dijo fluttershy

si. dijo soarin mientras fluttershy solo cambiaba de ira a tristeza y se iba a sentar a su lugar

imposible que esto pasara. dijo applejack en un suspiro

lose, rainbow solo estaba corriendo. dijo soarin

¿como paso esto, como, como?. dijo fluttershy en un rincón mientras se mecía

ella estaba escapando de mi, quiso dar vuelta en una calle y resbaló, deslizandoce por la carretera por la lluvia y un camión dio casi su fin, la golpeo duro y se la llevo antes de frenar. dijo soarin mientras ponía sus manos en su cabeza

no puede ser. dijo applejack mientras sentía que el mundo se le venía encima

Pinkie pie solo caminó a fuera del hospital y rompió en llanto

pinkie pie. dijo twilight mientras intentaba ir con ella

no twilight. dijo rarity tomándola del brazo

De una de las puertas salió el doctor, mientras todas se acercaron a el para ver como estaba su amiga

esta recuperandoce pero esta muy débil, de todas formas ella no aguantara mas. dijo el doctor

jeje buena broma. dijo soarin

no es broma, ella sufrió golpes muy duros como para sobrevivir. dijo el doctor en un tono serio

tiene que hacer todo lo posible por salvarla. dijo twilight

eso es lo que todos intentamos, no vamos a parar hasta dar todo para salvarle la vida. dijo el doctor

por favor no la deje morir. dijo soarin en suplica

puede estar seguro de eso joven. dijo el doctor- ¿quiere pasar a verla?. pregunto el doctor

si. dijo soarin entrando

Al verla de esa forma, solo lo hacia sentir peor, sabía que eso era su culpa y de todas formas ella ya no podía escucharlo por estar en coma

dashie. murmuro soarin mientras acariciaba la mejilla de rainbow que se estaba volviendo fría como la nieve

Soarin ya no sabía cuanto tiempo aguantaría el amor de su vida, empezó a llorar mientras seguía notando que rainbow parecía no despertar nunca, a fuera de la puerta pinkie junto con fluttershy lloraban y aunque applejack era en ese momento la mas fuerte, estaba llorando también, twilight solo estaba sería mirando al piso pensando en que hacer para ayudar a sus amigas que estaban tristes, mientras rarity estaba paralizada mirando una foto en la que salía con rainbow dash, no podía terminar así su amiga, después de tanto que logró y superó

esto es una broma. dijo fluttershy con la cabeza gacha que no se le podía ni ver el rostro

fluttershy todas pensamos así. dijo twilight

¡PERO ES QUE NO DEBE SER ASÍ, TANTO QUE VIVIÓ Y QUERÍA CUMPLIR!. dijo dluttershy con lagrimas mientras sus manos la ponía en su cara cubriéndola

ve con ella. dijo rarity mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de ella pero manchadas de negro por el maquillaje

s-s-si. dijo twilight mientras iba a abrazar a fluttershy

CON SOARIN:

rainbow solo esperó que me perdones, esto fue mi culpa. dijo soarin mientras miraba a una rainbow en coma

Se escuchó un ruido en un aparato, soarin lo miro y vio que el aparato marcaba que rainbow estaba muriendo

¡AYUDA POR FAVOR, AYUDA!. grito desesperado soarin saliendo de la habitación

Unos doctores y doctoras llegaron a la habitación, las chicas se estaban asustando mientras fluttershy sentía morir en ese momento

joven por favor vaya a fuera. dijo un doctor mientras lo sacaba de la habitación

¿que paso?. dijo twilight

e-e-ella. dijo soarin casi sin poder respirar

tranquilo, relájate estará bien. dijo rarity mientras lo llevaba a sentarse

En la noche nadie durmió por el dolor o por la preocupación, tenían que consolar a fluttershy y de paso a pinkie, a la mañana siguiente salió el doctor

doctor. dijo soarin mientras se levantaba

hola jóvenes. dijo el doctor algo triste

¿q-q-que paso con rainbow?. dijo soarin

lo lamentó mucho, no se pudo hacer algo por ella. dijo el doctor

¡¿QUE?!. grito fluttershy mientras sentía desmayarse y fue lo que le ocurrió

¡ENFERMERAS!. grito el doctor mientras venían con una camilla para llevarla a una habitación

¡NO PUEDE SER!. dijo soarin cayendo sobre sus rodillas mientras empezaba a llorar

DESPUÉS DE 1 HORA:

Fluttershy estaba despertando y vio a sus amigas a su lado junto con los chicos también

ho-ho-hola. dijo fluttershy con un dolor de cabeza

¿como estas?. dijo twilight

con un dolor de cabeza. dijo fluttershy- tuve un sueño horrible, soñé que rainbow fallecía. dijo fluttershy

no era una mentira. dijo pinkie con lagrimas

no debe ser cierto. dijo fluttershy mirando a todas

lo lamento flutter. dijo twilight mientras fluttershy lloraba tanto, contagiandole su sufrimiento a los chicos quienes también empezaron a llorar pero no mucho

¿donde esta soarin?. dijo fluttershy

el esta con el doctor. dijo flash

CON SOARIN:

dijo que no la dejaría morir. dijo soarin triste

aveces ese es el destino. dijo el doctor serio

solo quiero verla antes de pedir un lugar para enterrarla. dijo soarin

claro que si y, ¿quiere que busque un ataúd para ella?. dijo el doctor

(soarin solo asintió)

lo lamento rainbow. dijo soarin ya adentró de la habitación donde se veía el cuerpo de rainbow tapado por una sabana

Enseguida soarin lloro como nunca lo había hecho...


	42. Chapter 42: estas bien

**:) HOLAAAAA ESPERO QUE ESTÉN BIEN, BUENO SIN MAS INTERRUPCIONES AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO**

Soarin estaba hincado al lado del cuerpo de su amada, el vio los signos vitales de ella, seguía viva pero no por mucho tiempo, todos estaban preparandoce para cuando rainbow diera su último aliento y cayera en ese horrible sueño donde jamas despertaría, las amigas de rainbow entraron para ver por última vez a esa chica que les regalo momento inolvidables y momentos de felicidad, fluttershy estaba llorando tanto que hasta su rostro le ardía de tantas lagrimas que recorrían su cara y hacían que sus ojos perdieran brillo y se convirtieran en el centro donde se veía el sufrimiento causado por una muerte que era de su mejor amiga

rainbow...murmuro fluttershy mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de su mejor amiga desde infancia

twilight. llamo soarin mientras la llevaba a un lugar apartado de ahí

¿que es lo que necesitas?. dijo twilight con una notable tristeza

¿donde están los demás?. pregunto soarin

ellos fueron a preparar un ataúd donde ira rainbow. dijo twilight

no hay que rendirnos, sigue viva solo que hay que hacer algo para que sobreviva. dijo soarin

soarin, entiendo que tu amabas a rainbow, pero ella ya no puede mas, sufrió mas de lo que sabes. dijo twilight

ella va a estar viva, no puede terminar así. dijo soarin

este es nuestro destino, todas hicimos una promesa, si una de nosotras muere, adiós amistad. dijo twilight

¿es enserio twilight?, ¿en vez de que ustedes se consuelen van a darle la espalda a su amistad?. dijo soarin sorprendido

no podemos estar juntas recordando que nunca vamos a estar completas. se excuso twilight

enserio son las peores amigas. dijo soarin mientras salia del hospital

Soarin fue a su casa a descansar, el sabía que rainbow viviría y de una u otra forma aria lo posible por que ella no muriera, alguien toco a su puerta y el como siempre, fue a abrir

¡SOARINWIKI!. dijo shamhait feliz

ash. murmuro soarin cerrando la puerta

La puerta volvió a tocar

¿que quieres?. dijo soarin abriendo la puerta

¡TE TRAJE COSAS PARA UN PASTEL!. dijo shamhait feliz

no quiero nada. dijo soarin mientras cerraba la puerta

antes de que cierres la puerta...dijo shamhait evitando que soarin cerrara la puerta

¿que quieres ahora?. pregunto soarin

bueno, lo que sucede es que e escuchado eso sobre que rainbow dio su última carrera y quise venir a verte. dijo shamhait

rayos. murmuro soarin mientras abría la puerta y shamhait entraba

enserio no sabes como lamento que eso sucediera y lo importante para mi ahora es ayudarte a soportar ese dolor. dijo shamhait mientras iba a la cocina

ayúdame dios. dijo soarin mientras se sentaba

soarin, ya esta listo. dijo shamhait mientras iba con soarin

gracias. dijo soarin pero lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido

pensé que sería buena idea poner esto. dijo shamhait

Un pastel con un corazón en el centro que decía soarin y shamhait

debe ser una broma. dijo soarin

no lo es, te amo y ahora que rainbow falleció pensé que sería buena idea que estés con alguien. dijo shamhait inocentemente

¿estas loca?, rainbow falleció pero la seguiré amando y no pienso estar con alguien mas. dijo soarin molesto

eso ya lo veremos. dijo shamhait sacando un libro

¿ahora que quieres hacer?. dijo soarin

te traje un libro. dijo shamhait feliz

mm gracias. dijo soarin no muy convencido de aceptarlo

tómalo, no te pasara nada. dijo shamhait

bien. dijo soarin mientras lo tomaba

ahora soarin, tu y yo somos iguales, ¿por que no me das una oportunidad?. dijo shamhait

por que no tenemos nada en común. dijo soarin

claro que si, tu nombre empieza con s y el mio igual. dijo shamhait

eso no cuenta. dijo soarin

claro que cuenta, millones de personas toman en cuenta eso para encontrar a su pareja. dijo shamhait

si y terminan divorciados. dijo soarin serio

bueno pero lo importante es que cuenta. dijo shamhait

oye, entiendo tus sentimientos, pero no soy para ti ok. dijo soarin

claro que lo eres, ¡SOLO ES POR QUE A RAINBOW DASH LA AMAS, PERO SABES QUE ESTA MUERTA Y ESE ES SU DESTINO!. dijo shamhait molesta

vete. dijo soarin herido por lo que ella dijo

oye, lo lamento no quería...dijo shamhait sin terminar de hablar

que te vayas. dijo soarin molesto

no sabes de lo que te pierdes. dijo shamhait mientras se iba

de nada. dijo soarin mientras se quedaba solo mirando a su television apagada- no soarin, son tus últimos momentos con ella, ve a verla. se convenció soarin mientras salia de su casa hacia el hospital

Soarin llego al hospital y entró a la habitación de rainbow, ahí estaba ella, a punto de que todo se acabara, soarin se acerco a ella y pudo notar que su cuerpo estaba algo frió, entraron las amigas de rainbow y al ver a soarin se pusieron tristes

¿que paso?. dijo soarin

ella...dijo twilight sin poder hablar

ya no aguanto mas. dijo applejack que se aguantaba las ganas de llorar

Soarin solo se voltio y le dio un beso en la frente a rainbow, mientras empezaba a llorar, las chicas salieron de ahí para dejarlo solo junto a la chica y a la primera que pudo amar

rainbow, si tan solo pudieras oírme, te ame siempre, jamas te dejaría por otra chica, el día que tu te fuiste por que te había lastimado y por que dijiste que te había olvidado, no era verdad, siempre quise decirte la verdad y aquí esta, cuando tu eras otra persona, me enamoraba de ti por que eras tu y de alguna forma lo sabía, por que yo al ver tus ojos siempre me recordaba esas bellas flores que hay en mi jardín, era como si ya supiera mi mente y mi corazón que eras tu por que en toda mi vida jamas amaría a otra chica, solo tu eres la chica que me hace sentir que soy alguien en esta vida y que sirvo para muchas cosas, y ahora te e perdido y todo es por mi culpa. dijo soarin llorando a mares

De pronto el le dio su último beso a rainbow, preparado para que se fuera de ahí, enseguida el aparato estaba marcando el pulso de rainbow, soarin se sorprendió y pudo escuchar a rainbow respirar rápidamente por la falta de aire, soarin solo se levanto y corrió a la puerta

¡AYUDA POR FAVOR, DESPERTÓ, DESPERTÓ!. grito soarin mientras doctores entraban a hacer algo

salga de aquí. dijo el doctor mientras lo sacaba

¿que paso?. dijo fluttershy

rainbow despertó. dijo soarin

es imposible, ella murió y no lo hicieron saber hace unos minutos. dijo applejack

a menos de que rainbow sufriera ataques de pánico o ansiedad. dijo twilight

¿eso que tiene que ver?. dijo pinkie pie

cuando alguien sufre esa enfermedad, puede causar que su corazón se detenga por unos minutos y luego vuelva a latir. dijo twilight

entonces rainbow no murió. dijo soarin

al parecer no, pero si no se trata inmediatamente causa la muerte segura. dijo twilight

tal vez rainbow se quedo con el pánico cuando el camión la atropello. dijo soarin

esa sería una buena razón. dijo twilight

Salio el doctor con una cara triste mientras se quitaba los lentes

doctor, ¿como esta ella?. dijo soarin mientras el doctor lo miraba con seriedad y tristeza

¿esta todo bien?. dijo twilight

ella esta...¡BIEN SIGUE VIVA!. grito el doctor de felicidad mientras todas se abrazaban y soarin solo se abrazaba así mismo por la felicidad- ¿quieren pasar a verla?. dijo el doctor

yo si. dijo soarin entrando con felicidad en donde se encontraba rainbow con una mascara donde le daban aire

soarin. dijo rainbow mientras se quitaba la mascara de aire

rainbow. dijo soarin feliz mientras corría y la abrazaba- te extrañe. dijo soarin mientras le daba un beso tierno


	43. Chapter 43: todos podemos amar

Rainbow dash y soarin se besaban, fue cuando entró el doctor y ante lo que vio salió rápidamente

por eso quería que sobreviviera este joven. dijo el doctor mientras se iba

espera soarin, yo ya no me siento muy bien. dijo rainbow adolorida

¿quieres descansar?. dijo soarin

s-si, si quiero tomar un descanso. dijo rainbow mientras cerraba sus ojos

bueno, nos vemos. dijo soarin mientras se iba

MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS:

Soarin volvía de su casa junto a unos regalos para rainbow, quien ya lo había perdonado, llegando al consultorio twilight lo llamo

¿que sucede?. pregunto soarin

bueno soarin, debemos pedirte una disculpa. dijo twilight

¿debemos?. dijo soarin confundido

si. dijo twilight mientras salían todos

chicos no deben hacerlo. dijo soarin

claro que si, te lastimamos y es hora de que nos disculpes. dijo flash mientras todos se disculpaban

lo importante es que dash este bien. dijo soarin

eso nos preocupa soarin. dijo big mac

¿por que?. dijo soarin

rainbow esta algo débil y debemos cuidarla unos días. dijo fancy pants

pues yo lo are. dijo soarin

no es eso lo preocupante soarin, lo que nos preocupa es que rainbow tiene pánico a salir del hospital. dijo twilight

pues tenemos que ayudarla a que vuelva a tener esa confianza. dijo soarin

ella esta traumada y tenemos que ayudarla de una forma donde no entre exactamente en el pánico. dijo fluttershy

tendremos que ponernos deacuerdo. dijo soarin

si soarin, pero ahora ve con ella y si algo esta mal, nos dices. dijo flash

claro. dijo soarin mientras se iba

El entró a la habitación de dash donde vio a rainbow en shock, ella estaba asustada, soarin se acerco a ella para ver que le sucedía

dash, ¿que te pasa?. pregunto soarin

s-s-s-s. no podía hablar rainbow

tranquila, dime que te pasa. dijo soarin

s-s-soarin. dijo rainbow mientras su boca temblaba

¿que te pasa?. pregunto soarin preocupado

soarin yo no. dijo rainbow

¿tu no que?. dijo soarin

yo no quiero ser tu novia. dijo rainbow con un gran dolor en su corazón

¿es broma cierto?. dijo soarin

no, lo siento. dijo dash triste

¿por que?. dijo soarin casi en lagrimas

ya no te amo, ya no quiero nada mas de ti. dijo rainbow llorando

no dashie, por favor no me digas eso. dijo soarin llorando

lo siento, vete. dijo rainbow llorando

no me iré hasta que me digas que sucede. dijo soarin mirando a rainbow

¿QUE NO ENTIENDES UN YA NO TE QUIERO?. dijo rainbow dash mientras se hincaba en la cama

¡NO, NO LO ENTIENDO POR QUE HACE MEDIA HORA ESTABAS BIEN!. dijo soarin llorando

eso es por que ya no te amo y por que me acordé de lo que me hiciste. dijo rainbow

ya no te creo en nada. dijo soarin en lagrimas

¡POR TU CULPA ESTOY AQUÍ!. dijo rainbow dash como excusa

¡PERO ESTAS VIVA, DIME LA VERDAD!. dijo soarin mientras rainbow decía que no- ¡DIME LA VERDAD!. dijo soarin

¡NO QUIERO LASTIMARTE!. dijo rainbow llorando en desesperación

¡DIMEE!. grito soarin en un tono desesperado asustando a rainbow

¡ALGUIEN MAS, ME ENAMORE DE ALGUIEN MAS-, DE OTRO CHICO!. dijo rainbow dash para después ocultar su rostro en sus piernas

¡LO SABÍA, TU NO ERES UNA CHICA LEAL, SOLO SALES CON EL QUE TE GUSTA Y TE OLVIDAS DE LOS DEMÁS!. dijo soarin enfadado mientras le salían lagrimas de ira

yo. dijo rainbow llorando por el miedo y el dolor que soarin le transmitía

¡YA ALÉJATE!. dijo soarin saliendo de la habitación

hubiera sido mas sencillo. dijo rainbow llorando nuevamente

Soarin se fue sin decirle nada a los chicos, llego a su casa y ahí se puso a llorar, recordando lo que paso

¿que hice mal?. dijo soarin triste


	44. Chapter 44: la verdad

Soarin estaba en su casa, llorando por lo que le dijo rainbow dash, ¿era verdad que ella estaba enamorada de otro?

esto no es verdad. dijo soarin en su cama mientras recostaba su cabeza en su almohada

EN LA CASA DE RAINBOW DASH:

En un sótano se escuchaba un llanto, era el de rainbow dash, quien estaba en el suelo y enfrente de ella se encontraba una chica, que la miraba con odio

ya déjame en paz. dijo rainbow dash triste

no, todavía no e terminado contigo. dijo aquella chica

pero ya hice lo que me dijiste, ya se lo dije. dijo rainbow dash llorando por lo que hizo

no, pero obviamente soarin va a querer venir a hablar contigo, y no quiero que te encuentre todavía, solo así soarin sera mio. dijo ella mientras reía

no. dijo rainbow en susurro

¿no?, ¡NO!. dijo ella molesta mientras tomaba una cadena del piso- ¿así que quieres pelear un rato eh?. dijo ella en tono de amenaza mientras se acercaba a rainbow con la cadena

no, no quiero pelear. dijo rainbow asustada

es hora de que vayas a descansar. dijo ella mientras le señalaba a rainbow una jaula enorme

¡NO!, no quiero ir ahí. dijo rainbow dash con miedo

dijiste no de nuevo. dijo ella mientras se acercaba a rainbow y le daba una cachetada

auch. dijo rainbow dash mientras se sobaba la mejilla

ahora puedes guardar silencio, recuerda que todavía tengo la jeringa. dijo ella mientras que del cabello jalaba a rainbow dash hasta la jaula

¡AAAAR!. dijo rainbow intentando zafarse de la chica

¡A DENTRO!. dijo ella mientras la aventaba a la jaula

diablos. murmuro rainbow mientras se sobaba la cabeza

y ahora me asegurare de que no te vayas. dijo ella con una sonrisa

hola, rainbow dash. se escucho que la puerta se abrió y luego se cerro

te dije que soarin vendría a buscarte. dijo ella mientras miraba a rainbow

¡AYUDA!. grito rainbow en desesperación

¡CÁLLATE!. grito ella mientras golpeaba a rainbow

hola. dijo nuevamente soarin

debo ir haya arriba, pero me asegurare de que no haga algo ridículo. dijo ella mientras le ponía cinta en la boca a rainbow y luego cerraba la jaula- diviértete en lo que vengo. dijo ella mientras subía las escaleras

¿como escapare de aquí?. pensó rainbow

CON SOARIN:

¡HOLA, RAINBOW DASH!. gritaba soarin esperando una respuesta

hola soarin. dijo ella enfrente de soarin

¡SHAMHAIT!. dijo soarin sorprendido

hola caramelo. dijo shamhait con una mirada coqueta mientras estaba recargada en la pared

¿donde esta rainbow?. pregunto soarin

oh, ella, fue a buscar unas cosas con su amiga twilight sparkle. dijo shamhait

¿y tu que haces aquí?. pregunto soarin extrañado de verla en la casa de su enemiga

ella me llamo, me platicó sobre un chico, no recuerdo muy bien su nombre, pero dijo que era su novio. dijo shamhait

¿eso dijo?. hablo soarin sorprendido

si, solo quiero que sepas que si necesitas a alguien que te acompañe cuando estes triste, yo estoy disponible. dijo shamhait feliz

tengo que ver a rainbow. dijo soarin intentando irse

¡ESPERA!. dijo shamhait cerrando la puerta

¿que crees que haces?. dijo soarin molesto

rainbow ya tomo su decisión, ella en algún momento iba a a encontrar a alguien mas que llenara el hueco que tu jamas pudiste llenar. dijo shamhait

pero ella...dijo soarin sin terminar la frase

ella siempre fue todo para ti y alguien que si lleno tu corazón de amor, pero debes saber que no solo eres tu, ella también tiene que sentir lo mismo y si nunca logras hacerlo, entonces no son el uno para el otro, eso recuerdalo. dijo shamhait

¿entonces que hago ahora?. dijo soarin

deja que sea feliz, con otra persona. dijo shamhait con una sonrisa triunfadora

Soarin solo salió de la casa de rainbow con una notable tristeza, shamhait lo veía desde una ventana y con cara victoriosa grito

¡SOARIN ES MIO, SOARIN ES MIO!. grito shamhait feliz para luego ir con rainbow

CON SOARIN:

El caminaba pensativo, shamhait en la casa de rainbow lo cual era raro, shamhait diciendo que rainbow fue con twilight, 1 grito que escucho de donde salio shamhait todo era confuso y luego shamhait sabía todo sobre rainbow, soarin paso por la casa de twilight, la miro y sin pensarlo, toco a la puerta

¡SOARIN!. dijo twilight sorprendida de ver a soarin

hola twilight, quiero hablar con rainbow. dijo soarin

¿con rainbow?, ella no esta aquí. dijo twilight

¿que?. dijo soarin

ella no ha venido a mi casa hoy. dijo twilight

En ese momento a soarin se le vino el mundo encima, recordó todo

¡CLARO!, rainbow dash jamas invitaría a shamhait a su casa ni de broma, se llevan como perro y gato, además de que rainbow la odia y no se atrevería a contarle cosas personales sabiend que las utilizara en contra de ella. dijo soarin con sus manos en los brazos de twilight

¿si, muy bien?. dijo twilight confundida

¡TWILIGHT BIEN HECHO!. dijo soarin corriendo

de nada pero, ¿que fue lo que hice?. dijo twilight confundida mientras entraba a su casa nuevamente

Soarin corría de vuelta a la casa de rainbow, algo estaba sucediendo y era hora de descubrir que tramaba shamhait, soarin llego a la casa de rainbow y sin pensarlo entró, bajo al sótano y lo que vio lo dejo helado

¡SOARIN!. dijo shamhait sorprendida y nerviosa

rainbow...dijo soarin sorprendido

Rainbow solo le dio una mirada triste para volver a mirar hacia abajo

¿QUE LE HICISTE?. dijo soarin enojado

puedo explicártelo. dijo shamhait

¡NO ME EXPLIQUES NADA, SOLO QUÍTATE!. dijo soarin tomando del brazo a shamhait y aventandola a unas cajas

auch. dijo shamhait

rainbow. dijo soarin abriendo la puerta de la jaula- ¿estas bien?. dijo soarin con sus 2 manos en las mejillas de rainbow

soarin. fue lo único que dijo rainbow, parecía estar traumada

¿que le hiciste?. dijo soarin molesto mirando a shamhait

yo no le hice nada. dijo shamhait

¡ERES UNA MUJER TAN TONTA!. dijo soarin enojado

¡ELLA TE DIJO LA VERDAD, NO TE AMA!. grito shamhait molesta

eso no es verdad, ¿oh si rainbow?. dijo soarin mirando a dash

y-y-yo. dijo rainbow preocupada

dime la verdad. dijo soarin

yo si te amo, fue ella la que me obligo a decirte que estaba enamorada de alguien mas. dijo rainbow mirando a otro lado

¡TE DIJE RAINBOW, QUE YO SOY LA ÚNICA QUE MERECE A SOARIN!. dijo shamhait mientras sacaba una jeringa y se acercaba a rainbow

oh no. dijo rainbow dash

¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!. dijo soarin molesto

amor, solo piensa, tu y yo seremos una pareja grandiosa, solo los dos. dijo shamhait

¿solo los dos?. dijo soarin

si, solo lo dos. dijo shamhait mientras soarin se ponía a pensar

¡NO, MI AMOR ES SOLO PARA RAINBOW!. dijo soarin mientras le quitaba la jeringa a shamhait

espera. dijo shamhait preocupada

¡VETE!. dijo soarin mientras tiraba la jeringa y la rompía

Shamhait se fue de ahí corriendo, dejando a soarin enojado, el solo caminó hacia rainbow para abrazarla

¡SOARIN!. dijo rainbow mientras iba a abrazarlo

rainbow. dijo soarin feliz

gracias, gracias. dijo rainbow entre lagrimas

de nada dash, ¿que fue lo que esa loca te hizo?. dijo soarin

ella solo me amenazo. dijo rainbow triste

**FLASHBACK:**

Solo en pocos minutos que soarin se fue, rainbow descansaba hasta que escucho que alguien entró, abrió sus ojos y vio a shamhait enfrente de ella

¡SHAMHAIT!. dijo rainbow en tono desafiante

hola dash, oh mira como estas, que horror es una lastima. dijo shamhait fingiendo preocupación

lárgate. dijo rainbow molesta

¿por que?, no hice nada malo, solo vine a verte. dijo shamhait

¡QUE TE VAYAS!. dijo rainbow a punto de golpearla pero shamhait saco una jeringa

si yo fuera tu no aria eso. dijo shamhait mientras tomaba el brazo de rainbow y preparaba la inyección

¿que crees que haces?. dijo rainbow molesta

yo nada, solo que me divierto un poco. dijo shamhait feliz

voy a acabar contigo. dijo rainbow molesta

que lastima, muy tarde señorita, ¡SI NO QUIERES MORIR ENTONCES ARAS LO QUE TE DIGA!. dijo shamhait molesta

¡SUÉLTAME!. grito rainbow molesta

si te atreves a gritar, no lo contaras, yo puedo inyectarte y provocar tu muerte segura, tu decides. dijo shamhait

¡AAA!. dijo rainbow intentando zafar su brazo

¿lista?. dijo shamhait mientras le iba a poner la inyección

¡ESPERA!. grito rainbow

¿si?. dijo shamhait

¡NO LO ARE!. dijo rainbow y con una patada golpeaba la jeringa

¡ESTARÁS MUERTA!. dijo shamhait mientras corría al cable que se encargaba de darle aire a rainbow

¡NO!. dijo rainbow

¡YA TE LO DIJE DASH, TU DECIDES, O ME HACES CASO O MUERES!. dijo shamhait a punto de desconectar el cable

¡BIEN, TE ARE CASO!. dijo rainbow asustada

buena elección. dijo shamhait con una sonrisa

**FIN DE FLASHNACK:**

no estaba segura de que era lo que me iba a pedir, pero no tuve otra opción. dijo rainbow

tranquila, yo estoy aquí para ti. dijo soarin mientras la abrazaba


	45. Chapter 45: tu merecido

Rainbow dash se sentía sorprendida consigo misma, ¿como era posible que ella se dejara manejar por shamhait? alguien mas débil que ella, rainbow caminaba tan pensativa que por accidente choco con una persona, miro hacia arriba y apenada se disculpo

en verdad lo siento. dijo rainbow dash apenada por su distracción

no te preocupes. dijo una chica que al mirarla puso cara de terror

¡SHAMHAIT!. grito rainbow dash molesta mientras se arrojaba hacia ella

¡ESPERA!. dijo shamhait pero era tarde, rainbow estaba arriba de ella mientras la golpeaba

¡PAGARAS POR LO QUE ME HICISTE!. dijo rainbow dash sin embargo alguien la golpeo- ¡AUCH!. dijo rainbow dash mientras se sobaba la cabeza

¿estas loca, intentabas matarla?. dijo una chica alta que miraba a rainbow dash con odio

¿tu quien eres como para golpearme?. dijo rainbow dash molesta

una persona que puede hacerlo cuando quiera. dijo en tono amargado

¡GRACIAS!. exclamo shamhait mientras se levantaba

tu no me digas gracias, lo hice solo por obligación antes de que te matara. dijo esa chica en un tono molesto

¿cual es tu nombre?. pregunto shamhait

eso a ti no te importa. dijo esa chica mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba

esa chica me salvo. dijo shamhait feliz

pero ahora ya no. dijo rainbow mientras se levantaba para golpear de nuevo a shamhait

¿podríamos resolver esto sin golpes?. dijo shamhait temblando

déjame pensar...esta bien. dijo rainbow dash

¿enserio?. dijo shamhait feliz

¡NO!. dijo rainbow dash mientras se arrojaba hacia shamhait

¡AAAAAA!. grito shamhait mientras se echaba a correr

¡¿QUIERES UNA CARRERA?! perfecto. dijo rainbow dash mientras corría y alcanzaba a shamhait

¡E-E-ESPERA!. grito shamhait cansada

¿quieres un descanso?. dijo rainbow dash normal sin una gota se sudor

¡ESTOY MUERTA!. grito shamhait mientras seguía corriendo pensando en sus futuras muertes

¡OYE SHAMHAIT TU AGUJETA ESTA DESAMARRADA!. grito rainbow dash quien parecía solo trotar y no mostrar agitación

¡BUENA BROMA!. dijo shamhait sin creerle

¡ES VERDAD!. dijo rainbow dash pero shamhait no le creyó

¡AAAAAAAA!. dijo shamhait cayendo al piso por pisar su agujeta

te lo dije. dijo rainbow dash riendo

¡MAMA!. grito shamhait asustada mientras volvía a correr

bueno rainbow dash, dale ventaja. dijo rainbow riendo

¡HA YA SE CANSO!. dijo shamhait feliz

en 1...2...¡3!. dijo rainbow dash corriendo tan rápido que arrebazo a shamhait y eso que ella iba como 7 cuadras adelante

¿COMO, CUANDO, DONDE?. dijo shamhait al ver una estela de color arco iris en el suelo

¡OYE SHAMHAIT, ¿LISTA PARA PELEAR?!. dijo rainbow algo aburrida

¡PERDÓN RAINBOW, SE QUE HICE MAL PERO POR FAVOR DÉJAME IR, NO VOLVERÉ A MOLESTARTE!. dijo shamhait suplicando

tendrás que hacer mas que suplicas. dijo rainbow dash mirando a otro lado y con los brazos cruzados

¡PORFIIIIIIS!. dijo shamhait inclinada ante rainbow

no me estas convenciendo. dijo rainbow dash aun sin mirar a shamhait

¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!, e hecho todo lo que puedo hacer. dijo shamhait

no todo. dijo rainbow con una sonrisa malvada

(shamhait tragó en seco)

10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS:

todo un día haciendo lo que yo te diga. dijo rainbow dash feliz

esto es ridículo. dijo shamhait con un vestido de sándwich

jajajajaja. no dejo de reír rainbow dash por lo graciosa que se veía

¡CÁLLATE!. grito shamhait molesta

bueno señorita si no quieres ser golpeada entonces mejor te callas tu. dijo rainbow dash

bien me callo. dijo shamhait con miedo

vas a hacer publicidad con esa ropa. dijo rainbow dash

eso sera vergonzoso. dijo shamhait

pues no hay de otra. dijo rainbow mientras se iba

¡RAYOS!. grito shamhait molesta mientras iba a hacer publicidad con esa ropa

esto es asombroso. dijo rainbow dash mientras la grababa

LUEGO DE UN LAAAAAAARGO RATO:

ahora sal, quiero ver esta ropa. dijo rainbow dash mientras shamhait salía con un bello vestido

¡ES HERMOSO!. dijo shamhait feliz

lose, por eso quiero que tu vayas a modelar. dijo rainbow dash sonriente

¡SIIIII!. dijo shamhait emocionada

si, grita mientras puedas. dijo rainbow con una sonrisa malvada

YA EN LA FIESTA DE MODELAJE:

Shamhait apenas salió con su vestido y rainbow dash había derramado un jugo de naranja en la pasarela y justo cuando shamhait piso por ahí, cayo al piso ya que se resbalo, pero cayo en un charco de lodo que había ahí y unas bebidas se derramaron en su cabello y todos empezaron a burlarse de ella, shamhait solo se levanto y salió corriendo de ahí

¡HUMILLADA, HUMILLADA!. dijo shamhait corriendo

eso fue asombroso. dijo rainbow feliz mientras reía a carcajadas

¡ERES TAN CRUEL!. dijo shamhait llorando

lose, soy todo un prodigio. dijo rainbow dash feliz

¡ME LARGO!. dijo shamhait enojada mientras se iba

En la escuela, shamhait entró como si nada, pero todos empezaron a burlarse de ella, lo cual la dejo extrañada, ella corrió de ese pasillo para ver a mas estudiantes burlarse de ella, llego a la cafetería donde vio una televisión enorme, ahí estaba ella haciendo lo que rainbow le pedía, enseguida ella empezó a enojarse y hasta se vino el agua en ese instante

¡TE ODIO!. grito shamhait mientras salía de la escuela

en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. dijo rainbow dash mientras entraba shamhait toda mojada

¡TE ODIO TANTO, ERES UNA CHICA POBRE Y LO SABES, TUS CELOS TE LLEVAN A ATACAR A LOS RICOS, NO TIENES NADA!. dijo shamhait mientras todos os alumnos las rodeaban

en eso estas equivocada shamhait. dijo rainbow dash en un tono serio

¡ERES POBRE Y LO SABES!. dijo shamhait en tono burlón

no soy pobre, soy hasta mas millonaria que tu, ¿quieres saber por que?, por que yo si tengo a mi familia conmigo y que no me viene a dejar a esta escuela para desacerse de mi, tus adres no tienen tiempo para ti, hasta su dinero es mas importante que hasta tu vida, tengo amigas que me quieren por lo que soy y un novio que me ama por no ser precisamente como tu, aprovechada, se cocinar y no soy una mantenida, tengo todas las cosas necesarias y lo que necesito para seguir sobreviviendo y no, no soy pobre por que tengo todo lo necesario y no necesito de millones de cosas y es algo que tu jamas podrás tener, por que no tienes amigos de verdad y por que solo crees que se necesita de dinero para ser feliz, pero tu jamas sabrás que es la felicidad, por que no sabes sobre la humildad. dijo rainbow dash mientras shamhait dejaba caer unas lagrimas

Shamhait sin decir una palabra se fue de ahí, donde las amigas de rainbow fueron a felicitarla

bien hecho rainbow, eso que dijiste de nosotras fue hermoso. dijo rarity feliz

¿no crees que fuiste muy dura con ella?. dijo twilight

no, eso le ayudara a ser mas humilde y de esa forma tener mas amigos. dijo rainbow dash- además se lo merecía. dijo rainbow dash mientras todas la miraban molestas- o tal vez no. dijo rainbow dash mientras se ponía nerviosa y sus amiga empezaban a reír


	46. Chapter 46: ¡FINAL!

No era de esperarse, rainbow dash era conocida como una chica que jamas había perdido en lo que fuera, siempre algo era lo que decía en su defensa pero siempre honestamente, al día siguiente shamhait no se presentó, aunque rainbow la odiaba no podía dejar de pensar que fue su culpa, en ese mismo momento soarin llego para hablar con ella, aunque justo cuando pensaba hacerlo rainbow lo interrumpió como si de cierta forma ella ya sabía que el iría con ella

mm, rainbow...dijo soarin sin poder continuar

no tendré tiempo para ir contigo hoy. dijo rainbow dash causando tristeza a soarin

¿entonces cuando vas a poder?. dijo soarin

no tengo idea, mis padres quieren hablar conmigo ahorita mismo. dijo rainbow dash mientras tomaba un par de cosas y después de darle un beso a soarin se fue

ella jamas tiene tiempo. murmuro soarin enojado mientras se iba

Luego de un rato caminando llego a su casa rainbow, enseguida entró y sus papas ya estaban ahí esperándola

¿saben?, cuando dijeron que no me tardara por que me estarían esperando pensé que era broma. dijo rainbow dash sorprendida

querida, lo que venimos a decirte es algo que cambiara tu vida. dijo su mama mientras le quitaba las cosas a rainbow y las ponía en la mesa

¿me compraran una bicicleta?. pregunto rainbow emocionada

emm no, es algo mejor. dijo su papa

una guitarra nueva. dijo rainbow dash

¡NO, DÉJANOS CONTINUAR!. ordeno su mama

bien. dijo rainbow cruzada de brazos

nos vamos a mudar. dijo su mama feliz

¡¿QUE?!. dijo rainbow dash casi a punto de morir

¿no es emocionante?. dijo su mama feliz

¡NO!. dijo rainbow dash arruinando el momento de su mama

pero hija es lo mejor. dijo su mama

¿por que?. dijo rainbow dash en tono serio

eso no es lo impor...dijo su papa sin terminar

¿por que?. interrumpió rainbow dash

es por que necesitamos un nuevo trabajo. dijo su mama

¿que hay de la tienda?. dijo rainbow

tenemos que gastar dinero en invertirle para que el cliente compre lo que necesita. dijo su mama

¿que hay de tu trabajo papa?. dijo rainbow dash

me despidieron. dijo su papa

¿no hay otra forma?. dijo rainbow dash con esperanza

no, lo siento querida. dijo su mama

pero mi vida esta aquí, mis amigas, ¡TODO!. dijo rainbow dash mientras su mama la abrazaba

lose querida, la nuestra igual. dijo su mama

esto es una broma, no puede ser real. dijo rainbow dash mientras su mama le daba un beso en la frente

encontraras nuevas amigas, pero aveces esto es lo que se tiene que hacer. dijo su mama mientras rainbow solo lanzaba un suspiro y subía a su habitación para empacar

pensé que seria mas sencillo. dijo su papa mientras su esposa asentía

CON RAINBOW:

Ella empacaba de mala gana, mientras miraba una foto con sus amigas, algo que jamas olvidaría

jamas dejare de ser su amiga. dijo rainbow dash tomando la imagen para meterla en la maleta

Luego que rainbow terminara, sus padres la llevaron a la escuela para sacar sus cosas de su casillero

imposible que esto me pase. dijo rainbow dash abriendo su casillero

No podía dejar de pensar en su futuro, sola, eso era lo que ella sentiría, enseguida ella cerro su casillero y se encontró con sus amigas

¡RAINBOW!. dijo dramáticamente pinkie mientras la abrazaba

recibimos tu mensaje, entonces ¿te vas?. dijo twilight

si, me voy. dijo rainbow dash triste

solo queremos darte esto. dijo twilight mientras todas mostraban regalos

no tienen que hacerlo. dijo rainbow dash

claro que lo aremos. dijo rarity mientras todas se daban un abrazo grupal

¿soarin ya lo sabe?. dijo applejack

no, es mejor que no lo sepa. dijo rainbow sobandoce el brazo

hola. se escucho una voz atrás de todas

¿shamhait?. dijo rainbow dash sorprendida

se que te hice daño muchas veces pero quería darte las gracias. dijo shamhait mirando a otro lado con tristeza

¿gracias de que?. dijo rainbow dash

de hacerme abrir los ojos, me doy cuenta de lo mala que fui con todas y los problemas que les cause, solo quiero que me perdonen si es que pueden. dijo shamhait mostrando un regalo para rainbow dash

siempre hay que perdonar. dijo rainbow dash mientras le daba un abrazo a shamhait

gracias. dijo shamhait mientras abrazaba a rainbow dash

Rainbow no dijo nada mas y se fue, mientras sus amigas le decían adiós, rainbow llego a fuera de la escuela hasta que escucho un grito

¡DASH!. dijo soarin corriendo

¿soarin, peo que es lo que estas... dijo rainbow sin terminar la frase

no te puedes ir. dijo soarin

lo siento, mis padres y yo debemos mudarnos. dijo rainbow dash

quédate. suplico soarin mientras besaba a rainbow dash

lo siento. dijo rainbow dash

entonces déjame recordarte solo una vez mas. dijo soarin

EL cargo a rainbow y luego le dio un beso, tierno y tranquilo mientras el sol los alumbraba, los padres de rainbow sonrieron y fueron con ellos dos

hija hemos tomado una decisión. dijo su mama

¿enserio?. dijo rainbow dash

si, no nos mudaremos pero ustedes tendrán que trabajar en la tienda. dijo su mama

¿están deacuerdo?. dijo su papa

¡SI!. dijeron los dos emocionados

entonces así se ara. dijo su mama

Soarin de la felicidad cargo a rainbow y le dio vueltas, para después darle un lindo beso nuevamente, ellos era destinados a estar juntos y así se demostró el día de su boda unos años después

**¡FIN! ¿LES GUSTO?, ESPERO QUE SI Y BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA ESTA HISTORIA, NOS VEMOOOOS :)! **


End file.
